


All our Tomorrows

by PrincessofTor



Series: All Our Tomorrows [1]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama & Romance, First Time, Humor, M/M, Some angst, Yes there will be sex. Later.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessofTor/pseuds/PrincessofTor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post AnK.  Katze and Raoul contemplate their lives while Katze leaves for a new world and Raoul takes his place as leader of the Syndicate.  Little do they know that in the future, their lives will intersect and things will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Time to Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The AnK characters and places belong to Rieko Yoshihara and I'm borrowing them. All original characters and places are mine. Thanks, me!
> 
> This is my first Ai no Kusabi fic and my first multi-chapter fic so I'm pretty excited. I love Katze and Raoul and hope I do them justice. They may be a little OOC but what's a little OOCness between friends!
> 
> This is a completed work and I will be posting regularly.

Katze stood on the tall hill facing the ruins of Dana Bahn. He and several other onlookers were watching the workmen as they began to demolish the ruin. Although it had been a month since the disaster, the sights and sounds were still with him; the acrid smell of the smoke, the loud booms of explosions as the reinforced walls came down, his own heavy breaths as he struggled to drag that idiot Guy away from the destruction.

He remembered arriving on that awful day as Riki was dragging Guy out. The black haired mongrel asked Katze to take care of Guy – no, not asked but demanded with a desperation Katze hadn’t seen in Riki for a long time. A desperation that made him plead with Katze to make sure Guy was cared for and that he would live. Katze agreed and as an afterthought, offered Riki the Black Moons that were always in his cigarette pack. The drugged smokes would make sure that death would be easy. As Riki headed back into Dana Bahn, Katze knew he would never see the two of them again.

Later as he sat behind his desk and the tears fell, he felt his loss deeply. Yes, HIS loss. He had loved Iason as a master and later as a friend. There was perhaps something more to that love but Katze was a smart man and knew that nothing would ever come from it. He was a castrate after all and a former furniture and although he might have secretly wished that it was him that Iason held at night, he knew that Iason loved Riki with all the passion and heat he possessed. It would always be Riki and nothing as simple as death would keep them apart. 

Now, as the red-head watched the workmen, he decided that it was time for him to move on. Time to make plans for a life somewhere else, somewhere he could be just Katze, not an ex-furniture, not the black market boss, but just himself. He had amassed a good deal of wealth from his black market dealings. Iason had always been generous with him and he had wanted for nothing financially. He would do research, find a planet in the Federation where he could live in peace and actually spend the rest of his life on his own terms, doing something he wanted to do (or even doing nothing at all). He would make his own life on another world and leave Amoi far behind. With those thoughts churning in his mind, he turned and headed back towards Midas and his office. It was time to say goodbye.

K K K K K K K K K K K K

Raoul was annoyed. No, more than annoyed. He was angry. Not only had he lost his best friend (because of that damned mongrel) but since Jupiter had lost her favorite son, she was taking her grief out on HIM. Yes, the other elites were in her sights as well, but as Iason’s best friend and the second in command of the Syndicate, he was getting the brunt of her anger. He wanted nothing more than to be left alone to do what he loved but he had been informed in no uncertain terms that he, Raoul Am, would take Iason’s place as leader of the Syndicate. After the initial shock had worn off, he had tried to argue diplomatically but no amount of argument would sway her. He had even named several other Blondies that would make a better leader than him but, again, his argument was dismissed.

Growling to himself, Raoul stepped through the sliding doors of his lab, flipping his honey blonde curls over his broad shoulders. He needed to compose himself and decided that perhaps a little work in the confines of his lab would calm him down. If lead he must, then he would but for now he would relax and work on the research he had started prior to this whole business. At least for a little while he would be able to be just Raoul the scientist before he had to become Raoul the leader.


	2. Scarlet and Gold

“When are you leaving?” Alex dropped heavily in one of the chairs in front of Katze’s desk and looked at the black market boss in surprise. He was still trying to digest the information that had just been sprung on him. 

“At the end of the week.” Katze lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply, his golden eyes searching Alex’s brown ones. 

Alex nodded. “What do you need from me?” Katze shook his head and blew a thin line of smoke towards the ceiling.

“Nothing yet. Just continue business as usual. I’ve got a meeting at Eos Tower at…” he looked at the clock on his monitor. “15:00 with our new contact. After that we’ll see where we go from there.” 

Alex nodded again and rose from his seat. “Okay boss. Keep in touch then and let me know if there are going to be any changes so I can alert the men.” 

Katze nodded and watched Alex leave the office. As he reached the door Alex stopped and turned back. He grinned at Katze as he pointed at him. “Oh, and boss, you and me WILL be meeting for a drink before you leave. Don’t care how busy you are. I insist.” His grin widened as Katze nodded. “Kay good. Just wanted to make sure we get a proper goodbye, you know?” Katze nodded again and Alex left the office. Katze chuckled as Alex began bellowing down the hallway for HIS second in command. 

The black market would be left in good hands. Alex was incredibly smart and had been Katze’s right hand man for the past 5 years. Katze trusted him to handle things in his stead. What he wasn’t sure of was his upcoming meeting with the new head of the Syndicate. He really hadn’t expected to get the call to meet with Raoul Am. He knew that Jupiter had monitored everything Iason did and was quite aware that the Blondie controlled the black market. He supposed that she approved, otherwise HE probably wouldn’t be in the position he was now. After his fall from grace all those years ago, he had really thought his life was over and that he would be recycled like so many other furnitures before him but then Iason had made him an offer he couldn’t refuse. Fueled by Iason’s brilliance and Katze’s ingenuity and dedication, their participation in the black market thrived and made both of them wealthy and powerful men (although in Iason’s case, he already had the power; it just added to his wealth). Iason had even given Katze the gift of citizenship to make his interactions with off-worlders easier. That was a gift that Katze never expected to receive, or even thought possible, but Iason used his considerable resources and made it happen. He would never ever forget that generosity. It gave him back himself. He was no longer furniture but an actual person and for that he was loyal to Iason until the day the Blondie died.

Katze contemplated his meeting with the new leader of the Syndicate. He remembered Raoul Am from Iason’s frequent gatherings back when Katze was still the Blondie’s furniture. Raoul was a brilliant scientist, extremely opinionated and rather prickly and moody at times. He was, however, completely devoted to Iason. Katze could see that from the late night suppers when the two sat close together discussing matters only Katze could wonder about. They had been best friends since youth and Katze always wondered if there had been something more to their relationship back then. He didn’t know where that particular idea came from as there was never any impropriety between the two Blondies that anyone could see but there were times at night while he lay in bed trying to wind down that Katze thought there might have been. Of course things changed greatly in later years when Iason chose Riki as his pet and began to have a physical relationship with him. Athough Katze had already been sent away by then, he still kept in touch with the furniture network and heard many things about that particular Blondie. Raoul disliked Riki intensely, especially after the Mimea incident and continually made efforts to get Iason to choose a proper pet. Of course it didn’t matter how many soirees or pet auctions he was coerced into attending, Iason never wavered on his devotion to Riki and that only ticked Raoul off more. 

Katze had always been a perfect furniture until his downfall, bright and pretty with shining auburn hair and unusual golden eyes. He was extremely disciplined with an innate knowledge of just what his master needed at any given time. During the frequent gatherings, he would float around the room refreshing drinks and offering canapés and monitoring the vain nymph-like pets. He was there when needed and invisible when not. Indispensable until his curiosity got the better of him.

Katze shook off the thoughts and absently touched the scar on his left cheek. He brushed his bangs more securely over that side of his face and stood, putting out the cigarette and straightening his jacket. He gathered his tablet and satchel and headed for the door. He hoped the meeting went quickly and without incident. He had become comfortable dealing with Iason over time and in the end they had actually become friends. Raoul, however, was another matter entirely. He guessed he’d just have to wait and see.

KKKKKKKK

“So your associate will be handling things after you leave.” Raoul said in response to Katze’s explanation of why he would no longer be the Overseer for the Black Market. “I assume he is reliable and discreet?”

Katze nodded. “Alex is not just a mere associate. He is my second in command has worked for me for years and has proved to be very faithful and reliable. I can assure you Sir Am that he will take care of things just like I did for Sir Mink. You have no need to worry.”

“And you must make this…trip?” Raoul inquired. 

Katze bristled internally. Raoul’s question seemed innocent but the look on the Blondie’s face reflected his disapproval. Katze sat up a little straighter and looked right into those bright green eyes.

“Yes Sir Am. I am leaving Amoi and relocating to a new world. I can assure you Alex will take good care of your holdings and is more than capable of doing whatever needs to be done. You will be in good hands.”

Raoul nodded and set aside his data slate. He would review the accounting later. “Very good then. I appreciate you meeting with me Katze…” Raoul stopped and looked directly into Katze’s golden eyes. Katze inwardly shifted uncomfortably as he was scrutinized. 

“I…we’ve met somewhere else, yes?” Internally Katze shook his head. Yeah, they’d met and Raoul had completely forgotten him. Of course he had been just furniture so it made sense. Somehow, though, he felt a little annoyed. He certainly remembered Raoul Am in all his beautifully annoying glory.

“Yes, Sir Am. I was Sir Mink’s furniture for several years. It is understandable that you wouldn’t remember me.” He paused, waiting for a reply. Raoul continued to gaze at him until Katze felt like fidgeting. It was almost like those emerald green eyes were boring into his mind and it was getting on his nerves. The need for a cigarette was becoming stronger the longer he sat which only added to this discomfort. However, he had dealt with far more imposing opponents in the past. He returned the stare calmly.

Raoul sat transfixed, looking into those golden eyes. Ah, yes, he did remember the red-head when he was Iason’s property. He had always thought the furniture pretty and that perhaps in another situation he would have made a good pet. Memories of the redhead briefly flitted through his mind and he watched, amused as Katze shifted subtly, trying not to fidget. Raoul suddenly grinned and leaned forward. “In a hurry?”

Katze sat up straighter and looked away briefly. There was no denying that the man was beautiful and although Katze might be a castrate that didn’t mean he was dead. He still had emotions and feelings and for some reason that grin along with those gleaming green eyes did things to him. He cleared his throat self-consciously. 

“Yes, Sir Am. I have other appointments as I’m sure you do as well. You may contact me through the channel we’ve established for the next 5 days but after that Alex will be your contact. If you wish to meet with him personally I’ll be happy to set it up. Ia…Sir Mink preferred to do things remotely because of his busy schedule. I’m sure you will find that easier as well. If you don’t have any further questions at the moment, I’ll take my leave.” 

“As you wish.” Raoul said with a smile. He rose from his desk as the door to his office opened and his assistant appeared to escort Katze out. “It has been a pleasure to see you again.”

Katze nodded and collected his things. 

“Thank you for meeting me Sir Am. Good day.”

As Katze left the office he could feel the Blondie’s intense gaze on his back. He resisted the urge to shudder. With this business done, he could move on to other things. He needed to pack and confirm his transportation and lodgings on Caledonia, his new world. He needed to finalize the turnover with Alex and make sure everything was running smoothly before he left.

He lit a much needed cigarette as he stepped through the tall glass doors that led to the shining towers of Eos. He inhaled the nicotine in relief. As he started to walk off he paused to look up at the shining towers. What was it about the new leader of the Syndicate that irritated him? There wasn’t a logical reason for it. There was just something about Sir Raoul Am that caused him to be unsettled. 

Shrugging, Katze headed towards his aircar. Whatever it was It didn’t really matter. Soon enough he’d be on his way and the Blondie would be Alex’s problem.

High above in his elegantly appointed office in Eos tower, Raoul Am stood quietly, looking out of the ceiling to floor windows. He was unsettled; an unusual feeling. Although he was too high up to definitely identify the individuals far below, his sharp eyes zoomed in on a lone figure moving away from the building, red hair shining in the afternoon sun. He was surprised to find himself thinking it would have been nice to work with Katze, at least for a little while.

As his assistant announced the next visitor, Raoul turned from the window and sat behind his big desk. Duty called and he pushed the redhead from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I was going to wait to post the next chapter but since the prologue was kind of short, I thought I would go ahead and do it. More to come!


	3. Anchors Aweigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katze contemplates things as he leaves Amoi. Raoul makes plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's windy, cold and soon to be rainy in NorCal. Time for an update I think!

The space liner Starward Breeze was a beautiful ship. She had been built to transport her passengers in luxury and style. Her decks were made of highly polished hardwood, the furniture of the finest velvet with gold accents. Her staff, dressed in white uniforms with navy blue accents smiled and served with enthusiasm and professionalism. Her clientele ran the gamut from high ranking Federation officials to vid stars, executives and Amoi’s elite. Her engines were state of the art and the trip to Caledonia would be smooth and swift, their expected arrival just 4 days. 

Katze hadn’t originally thought to board such an extravagant ship for his voyage. It was, after all, a ship for the elite of society and he, as an ex-furniture, certainly didn’t feel like he was part of that crowd. However, he had the money and certainly could dress the part. Besides, she was the only ship that was leaving for his chosen destination for the next month and he was ready to leave. To justify the extravagance, he convinced himself that since he was embarking on a new life then he might as well do something completely different from what the old Katze would have done. The Starward Breeze it was.

He boarded quietly, the staff smiling and trying to pamper him. Although the rest of his luggage had been delivered to his stateroom, he clutched his carry-on bag and insisted he could carry it himself. After a bit of a tussle with a persistent purser, he was delivered to his stateroom where he could finally relax. He looked around the luxurious room and sat down heavily on the velvet couch. This was it. He was really going. Katze sighed and pulled out a cigarette. As he lit it he thought about last night’s drinks with Alex. It had been fun and he lost himself in laughing and drinking and playing darts. He had gotten more than a little tipsy and Alex had escorted him to his apartment so he ‘didn’t get lost’. As Katze turned to open the door Alex suddenly spun him around and planted a big kiss on his lips and squeezed his ass. He then said “Bye Boss. Keep in touch!” and walked off quickly down the street. Katze had stared at him in astonishment. He had never known Alex had such feelings for him. He started to call after him but thought better of it. No reason to start something now when he was leaving. That would only complicate things. But still, he couldn’t help thinking about it. 

Speaking of complicated things, what the heck was going on with that Blondie. Raoul had called him to discuss things that, really, didn’t warrant a personal call. They could have been answered through messages and to be perfectly honest didn’t even require answers at all. And it wasn’t just that the Blondie insisted on calling, he would extend the calls as if he was trying to keep Katze on the line just to talk. Katze couldn’t understand why. It was almost like Raoul was trying to get to know him but that didn’t make any sense at all. He was somewhat mollified that the Blondie admitted to remembering him although again, what difference did it make? Katze was leaving and wouldn’t be seeing Raoul Am anytime soon. It confused him and…well, honestly it made strange feelings arise in him. If he didn’t know better he would think that Raoul Am was interested in him personally. He chuckled at that thought. Raoul Am was far too uptight and proper a Blondie to ever want to have a relationship with an ex-furniture such as himself. Iason aside, Blondies just did not do that. When Iason had taken Riki to bed, Raoul made it his mission to frequently tell Iason what a mistake he was making, how he was soiling his reputation, how disgusting the thought of touching that mongrel flesh was. Well, whatever it seemed like Raoul was doing it didn’t matter now.

Katze settled back in the comfortable couch and stared out the plasglass windows of his suite into the blackness beyond. The distant stars winked at him in invitation. He blew a stream of smoke and watched as the ventilation system captured it and drew it away. He stared out into the blackness of space until he felt the engines start and the powerful ship readied to leave the floating space port. Putting out the cigarette he leaned his head back on the plush couch and relaxed. The past week had been stressful with so much to do and he was exhausted. Katze sighed and closed his eyes. His past was behind him and his future was ahead. When the great ship began to move Katze was past noticing. He was asleep.

 

K K K K K K K K K

Seated in the elegantly decorated conference room in the shining crystal and steel Eos tower, Raoul toyed with a loose thread on one of his pristine white gloves (he must get it fixed immediately) while he listened to the Federation Minister for Science and Development Jonathan James discuss a new technology that he felt might be of benefit to the citizens of Amoi. Planetary Medical Devices or PMD was a hot bed of cutting edge technology in medical reconstruction and genome manipulation for the Federation Worlds. Although this was not new technology for Raoul, the leading biomedical scientist of Amoi, the techniques that had been developed could possibly benefit and compliment his research. 

As Minister James finished speaking Raoul looked up from the data slate in front of him and focused his brilliant green eyes on the man.

“Although my own research in this field is quite extensive, I am not one to dismiss other ideas that may be beneficial to our own technology.” He scanned through a few pages of the proposal on the slate and looked up again. “I will review the data and perhaps in future I might be interested in speaking with this Doctor…” Raoul looked down at the tablet. “Kane.”

Minister James smiled with delight, his blue eyes twinkling brightly. “Thank you Excellency. I am sure Dr. Kane will be more than pleased to discuss his research with you. He was most adamant that I bring it up during my visit.” He paused briefly then continued, “If your duties bring you to Caledonia, I will be happy to arrange a tour of the facilities and make introductions. Your predecessor always found our lovely world quite relaxing”

Raoul nodded and rose, indicating the conclusion of the meeting. 

The Minister rose as well and bowed respectfully. “Thank you so much for taking the time to see me.”

As the Federation Minister followed Raoul’s assistant out of the conference room, Raoul noted the time and scanned through the proposal once more. Intriguing, he thought. Although there were several ideas that matched his research, there were a few points that were new and interesting. Raoul was convinced he could have developed those ideas before the Federation scientists had he had been allowed to continue his research instead of taking up his new role. 

Before Iason died, he had spent a greater portion of each day counselling his friend and protecting him from those who might have taken advantage of their leader’s infatuation with the mongrel. After Iason’s death, he had little or no time to himself as he answered the numerous demands from Jupiter and his office. He was still involved with everything that went on in the labs through frequent updates from his former subordinates but missed the many hours he used to spend immersed in the solitude of his own work. 

The more he looked at the data, the more his interest in the Federation tech increased. As he headed through the complex towards his office, an idea began to take shape. Certainly it would be in the best interest of Tanagura to have every advantage to keep the populace healthy and happy. Although the Blondies and other Elites were genetically engineered to withstand disease and slow the aging process, the general citizenry in Midas was only human after all and still subject to illnesses and accidents. Any benefits he could offer them would surely aid in their well-being and secure their fidelity to the Elites. 

He smiled to himself as he entered his spacious office. He would speak with Jupiter as soon as time permitted and make his plans. As he started to sit at behind his large desk, he heard a soft knock at the door. Rising, he said “Come in” and his assistant opened the door to reveal Orphe Zavi. Raoul nodded to his assistant, then walked around his desk to greet the other Blondie who had arrived for their lunch date.

“Hello Orphe” Raoul said. “Thank you for joining me.”

“My pleasure.” Orphe said with a smile. “Are you about ready? I find myself quite peckish.”

Raoul nodded and flipped a wayward strand of hair out of his eye. Orphe always seemed to be ‘quite peckish’

They had never been close despite each being one of the thirteen. While Orphe supervised the parties and maintained the security of the gleaming tower the Blondies and their fellow elites worked in and called home, Raoul spent his time in the labs creating the beautiful and exotic pets that the Elites craved. Iason’s death changed their dynamic, though, and as Raoul became the leader of the Syndicate, Jupiter ordered Orphe to step up to second in command. Despite their differences in the past, in working together they were starting to become friends 

“Ah, I fear the weight of office has made me slower. I do apologize to my esteemed associate. However, one must admit that you’ll most likely live.” Orphe returned Raoul’s smile with a grin. 

“Perhaps.” He said sweeping his hand towards the office door. “After you.”

They walked in companionable silence until they reached the elevators. As he raised his hand to push the button, Raoul noticed the loose thread on his glove. He pushed the up button that would take them to their apartments instead of the down button that would take them to lunch. Orphe raised an eyebrow at the motion. Raoul turned to him apologetically.

“I’m afraid I must stop by my residence before we attend to our lunch my friend. I must have a change of glove first. I would hate to offend our brethren by appearing less than perfect.”

Orphe nodded and looked down at his com which had started to buzz. “Of course, Raoul.” He looked at the sender and indicated Raoul should enter the elevator without him. “I must take this. I’ll meet you in the lobby.”

Raoul agreed as he entered the elevator. As it rose, he considered the invitation from the Federation Minister. Things in Tanagura and Midas had been running quite smoothly lately. Even the Ceres mongrels were behaving themselves. Perhaps a short trip could be arranged if Orphe would consider running things until Raoul returned. He knew it would take some delicate negotiating to convince Jupiter to let him go but he was sure he would be successful. He just had to think on it for a little while. 

A little while later, glove successfully changed out for a fresh one, Raoul joined Orphe in the lobby and they made their way to the waiting aircar. Their boots echoed on the marble floor as they walked and sunlight streaming through the high tinted glass ceiling bathed their hair and bodies in multicolored light. Along the way they passed several Elites who bowed respectfully to the pair. Each Elite’s pet followed demurely behind them on their leashes, jeweled collars sparkling around their throats. These were pets Raoul himself had created. As they passed, each pet looked up coyly at them through long eyelashes, their lips pouting just so and their hips swaying suggestively in the clinging ethereal outfits. Raoul was quite pleased at the perfection he saw in those slight creatures yet his mind drifted to another lovely creature he had no hand in making. He wondered if the mongrel had made it to his new home wherever it was. He wasn’t sure why he thought of Katze just then or why he would compare the redhead to one of his perfect pets. 

As the aircar arrived, both Blondies settled in their seats. Raoul adjusted his sleeves and smoothed his white gloves. He thought again of the Federation Minister’s proposal. If he was to visit he needed help with his plan.

“I have a favor to ask of you Orphe”. He said quietly. Orphe nodded and looked at him in question.

“Of course, Raoul. Whatever your need just ask.”

Raoul nodded, ordering his mind and composing his thoughts. He hoped Orphe still meant that when he heard the favor.

“I have decided to take a trip.” Raoul began. “And I need your help with the planning. Here is what I would like you to do”.

As the planning began, the aircar swept away towards the restaurant.


	4. Brave New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katze settles in his new home and makes a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Katze but Raoul will be back again soon. Promise.

He was almost there. The liner had docked and all checks had been finished. The passengers were lining up to take the transport ships from the great liner to the spaceport on the planet. Katze stood in line quietly and listened to the chatter around him. Some were newcomers to the world like he was and had only heard of the beauty of the planet. They were eager to see the sights extolled by the planetary tourism bureau. Others had visited many times enjoying the popular resorts. Still others were visiting the state of the art medical facilities with its renowned medical teams. Katze had met a popular vid starlet at dinner who confided to him over many drinks that she owed her celebrity status to a particular plastic surgeon on staff there. Her admission made Katze briefly think about his own body and the choice he had made all those years ago. He had never had sex with a partner before he was cut at 14, but he had been old enough to experiment with what his body could do. After he stepped into his role with the black market, he considered researching reconstruction but he knew he would need Iason’s permission and although he was no longer furniture, Iason still considered Katze his property and would never allow it. But now Iason was gone and Katze was on his way to his new life. He was the one who made decisions for himself. Perhaps it was something to look in to when he was settled.

As the transport made it descent towards the spaceport, Katze got a brief look at his new home planet and the spaceport’s closest city, Albian. Although he couldn’t see much before the stark white and grey spaceport came into view, Katze had time to form one thought about his new world. It was beautiful. 

KKKKKKKKKK

Caledonia was originally settled as a destination resort planet by the extremely wealthy Arias Corporation. Arias, the premier entertainment company of the Federation worlds, had resorts on several planets and found the small green and blue world a perfect spot for those with money to get away from their responsibilities for a while. There were snow-capped mountains, lush green hills, winding rivers and dark blue lakes, green-blue oceans with white sandy beaches, densely packed forests teaming with wildlife and miles and miles of pastures filled with brightly colored wildflowers. The far side of the planet was covered by desert and not populated. Arias controlled rights to the planet’s use because there weren’t any marketable mineral resources and for the simple reason that they got there first. 

Planetary Medical Care Foundation was given permission to build a hospital complex and satellite care centers near the various resort locations and eventually they opened their research facilities (Planetary Medical Devices) on the main campus. The quality of the research and the popularity of the planet drew the attention of highly skilled medical personnel on other worlds and they soon joined the staff. The plastics and reconstructive surgery department was a world class facility and treated not only the rich and famous but spent considerable time and effort working with and treating disabled and injured veterans from the constant wars throughout the Federation. PMD footed the bill for this work and was renowned for their philanthropy.

The spaceport where Katze’s transport was arriving was the only one on the planet and Arias maintained a fleet of ground vehicles to transport the tourists to the various resorts. Numerous cities located near the resort locations housed the employees and other former tourists who decided to make Caledonia their home. The PMCF main campus was a 25 mile drive from the space port and could easily be accessed by a 4 lane speedway. The nearest town, Albion, was small, only 2500 inhabitants and was 40 miles from the spaceport. The original designer had created a friendly village with a long paved main street set between brightly painted storefronts. At the end of the main street there was a large green park with a gazebo in the center where performers would gather and play casual concerts on the weekends. A lake sat on the left side of the park where ducks and geese were always found. Trails led off into a wooded area that wound around and passed single family homes designed to blend in to nature. Wild animals roamed in the woods but incidents of interaction with the town’s inhabitants were infrequent. 

The residents loved their city and it prospered and seemed to love them back.

 

KKKKKKKKKK

 

The transport finally landed and Katze rose with the rest of the passengers to debark. He made note of where to claim his luggage then made his way to the main concourse to meet with his contact. When he had originally decided to leave, he researched the available worlds and found Caledonia would meet his needs. With his computer skills and subsequent training and code writing abilities, he had arranged an appointment interview with PMD as a freelance tech. Since he had lived most of his young adult life in a sterile shining tower, he looked for something different for his living arrangements. Through the broker he was meeting shortly, he picked out a house that he thought might fit his needs. The pictures showed a furnished single level home with a sweeping driveway and large front yard with delicate cherry trees. It had a slightly sloped roof and large double doors at the entrance. It was painted in warm tones and seemed to blend in with the nature of the area. Katze’s favorite feature was the large wooden deck that ran the length of the back of the house. It overlooked a large wooded area and was shaded by tall leafy trees. He couldn’t wait to relax on that deck with a cigarette and a beer, watching the wildlife in the spring and summer, admiring the changing leaves of the fall and experiencing the solitude of winter when it came. It was within walking distance to Albion for shopping and entertainment so he would only need other transportation occasionally.

His contact James Moore was a fellow redhead and easy to find in the bustling concourse. He stood just outside the arrival area holding a sign with Katze’s name on it. After introductions, James made arrangements for Katze’s luggage to be delivered to his house and the two left in the broker’s ground car. Katze watched the scenery go by as James gave him information on Albion and the surrounding cities. As they approached the town, they turned off onto a two lane road that led to the house Katze had chosen. As they drove up the driveway, Katze admired the way the house blended in with its surroundings. James walked him to the door and opened it then handed Katze the key. They entered and Katze was surprised to see that the interior of the house was quite modern with a pleasing open aired feature. The foyer led to a carpeted living room area with a large stone fireplace and high ceilings. To the right was an office and directly ahead was a dining area that sat in front of French doors. The gourmet kitchen was to the right of the dining area and had marble countertops and state of the art appliances and fixtures. Additionally, the house was completely wired for communication and Katze could access the planetary network from there.

James led him down a short hallway to the master suite with a private bath. Across the hall was another smaller bedroom, another bathroom and a linen closet. The bedroom had a high four poster bed and James told him the mattress and linens were new. The room had a bay window which looked out over the front yard and the cherry trees.

As they moved back to the dining area, Katze got his first look at the deck he had been waiting to see. The floor was an interlocking hardwood style with a wooden rail running from one side of the house around the deck to the other side of the house. An ornate table and chairs set sat on one side and a large built in grill area was attached to the house. Katze had never cooked outside and mentioned it to James who said he would be happy to give instruction when the need arose.

As they walked back into the house James noted that his staff had stocked the pantry just prior to their arrival with staples and there was fresh produce, eggs and milk in the refrigerator. The town had a couple of cafes if Katze didn’t feel like cooking and was not too far of a walk. As Katze’s luggage arrived, James departed telling the redhead to call him if he needed anything. 

After James left Katze wandered into the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator and cabinets. He started a pot of coffee and walked outside pulling a cigarette from his pack. He lit it and closed his eyes at the hit of nicotine and the feel of the slight breeze and sunlight on his face. It had been quite a journey to get to this point and he didn’t know what the future would hold but for now he finally could take a moment and just relax.

He heard the coffee maker beep indicating his coffee was done. He turned to move inside and stopped short as a little grey and white ball of fur stood between him and the French doors. He stepped forward and tried to shoo it away, but the cat stood its ground, cocked its head and looked up at him with brilliant green eyes. Katze blew out a trail of smoke and stepped forward again. At his movement, the cat delicately spun around, its fluffy grey tail waving lazily in the air and marched right through the doors into his house. Katze stared at it in sudden amusement and followed the cat through the door. The cat led the way into the kitchen and sat in front of the gleaming refrigerator, tail curled delicately over its front paws. Katze laughed.

“Make yourself at home little one.”

He pulled a mug out of the cabinet for his coffee then located a bowl and filled it with water. He sat the bowl down on the floor next to the cat who took a sniff and a few licks then sat up again expectantly. Katze laughed again and pulled another bowl out of the cabinet then opened the refrigerator. 

“Well, I guess we’re having dinner together so let’s see what we have.” 

As he made his selections, the little cat rubbed up against his leg and he reached down to pet it. There was a worn collar around its neck with a name inscribed on it although there didn’t seem to be owner information. Katze looked at the name then pulled some ingredients out of the refrigerator and set them on the counter. 

“Will fish do Sabrina?” he asked the cat.

She licked her lips as if she understood him and went to sit by the bowl of water to wait.

“I wonder who you belong to.” Katze said absently as he prepared their dinner.

He’d ask in town tomorrow. Someone would probably be missing her. But for now it would be nice to have a little feline company. Even if she did have green eyes.


	5. Best Laid Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katze makes new friends and Raoul makes plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short - sorry. It wouldn't fit into the following chapters which are quite long. That being said, the next chapter will be posted Sunday, February 22.

It was surprising to Raoul how quickly he was dismissed and Orphe placed in his position. He thought Jupiter would perhaps argue that he was needed but no, even without his properly thought out arguments (which Jupiter insisted were unnecessary) the AI had quickly agreed to the trip and sent him on his way. 

Orphe had readily taken to the suggestion that he would serve as head of the syndicate in Raoul’s stead and even took it upon himself after the transition to ‘order’ Raoul to take all the time he needed to visit Caledonia. Raoul was starting to get a little annoyed at how easily he was cast aside but the lure of being able to concentrate on his beloved science again lightened his mood dramatically. He already had his assistant working on his travel plans and as he walked towards his lab, he called his furniture Kato to begin packing. It was not proper protocol to travel without an entourage or at the very least a furniture, but Raoul was feeling rather free at the moment and whimsy had taken him so he had decided to travel alone. He had sold his pair of pets to Aisha recently and had yet to replace them and since he didn’t know how long his trip was going to last, he offered Kato’s services to assist Aisha’s own furniture in taking care of them. He knew it was an unnecessary offer since Aisha’s furniture was quite adequate but he was rather fond of Kato and knew the older furniture would appreciate being useful while his master was gone.

As he entered the Tanagura Biomedical Center complex and headed towards his research wing, Raoul found himself whistling a favorite piece of music much to the surprise of the Onyx at reception and the smattering of medical personnel he passed. Yes it was unlike him and unbecoming a Blondie, but Raoul didn’t care at the moment. He had loose ends to tie up and trip details to finalize. It was already starting out to be an interesting day.

KKKKKKKKKK

The PMCF main campus was a towering steel and glass building set into the rolling hills of the Arcadia mountain range. It was surrounded by lovingly cared for lawns and strolling paths. The main entrance featured an open aired atrium which bathed the lobby in filtered light. The various medical wings spiraled off of the main lobby in sweeping arcs. As Katze approached the reception desk he was greeted by a friendly young woman in a starched white uniform who immediately pointed him in the direction of the IT department. Katze walked down the indicated hallway towards the elevators passing patients and medical professionals alike.

As he waited for the elevator, a tall blonde haired white coated doctor walked up to stand next to Katze. When the elevator doors opened, they both entered, the sole occupants of the lift. After a quick inquiry by the doctor, they discovered they were heading to the same floor. 

Katze glanced at the man out of the corner of his eye and the object of his inspection turned and regarded him with a pleasant smile.

“Patient?” he inquired and Katze shook his head.

“Interviewing for a position here.” He said quietly.

The doctor nodded and extended his hand.

“Doctor Alexander Kane.”

Katze grasped the proffered hand with smiled back.

“Katze…Ceres.” 

He had chosen to take the name of his birthplace as a surname since he had always gone by a first name only. 

Doctor Kane released his hand as they reached their floor. 

“Good luck on your interview.” 

The doctor turned to go down the hallway marked ‘reconstructive and plastic surgery’.

Katze nodded and returned the doctor’s smile. 

“Thanks.”

Katze turned the other direction and said over his shoulder 

“Have a nice day.”

Doctor Kane waved in return. 

Standing in front of the IT reception desk, Katze watched the doctor turn a corner and disappear. He had a fleeting thought of another blonde doctor on a world far away and internally shook his head. Not even going there. Not now, not ever. Little did he know that in the future those thoughts would come back to haunt him.

KKKKKKKKKKK

A couple of hours and a new job later, Katze was comfortably seated in the small bakery café on Albion’s main street. A light rain had started to fall and the sound of the rain drops hitting the large windows was making him a little sleepy. He was enjoying a steaming cup of coffee and a delicious cream filled pastry. The owner of the café, Amie, was chatting quietly with another patron and Katze smiled to himself as both women kept shooting him glances. When he caught them looking they both grinned flirtatiously at him and went back to their conversation. Katze grinned back and subconsciously adjusted his hair over the left side of his face hiding the scar. It had faded with time but Katze was still self-conscious. 

As he set his empty cup back on the saucer, Amie came over to pour him a refill. He had met her a couple of days prior when he happened into the bakery and they had quickly become friends. Amie was a bubbly brunet with large brown eyes and gold framed glasses. She was quick to laugh and could make the most amazing desserts and pastries. She made Katze feel at home even in this strange new world and he was grateful for that. As the other customer left, she pulled a mug off the counter, poured herself a coffee and sat down to talk. They chatted until the rain stopped and when Katze stood up to head home, she quickly leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek. 

“I like you Katze.” She said quietly. “maybe we could have dinner together sometime?” Amie blushed and ducked her head as Katze looked at her in shock.

“Um” he said eloquently.

She blushed again and stepped away. 

“um, or not if you don’t want to. That’s okay. I just thought I’d ask.”

She looked up again and smiled. Katze was more surprised than anything but he recovered quickly.

“Sure Amie that would be nice.” He said smiling in return.

She nodded then went to serve a customer who had just come in. Katze waved as he left and started the short hike to his house. The rain had made the air fresh and clean smelling and Katze laughed as little birds and kids alike hopped in and out of the small puddles in the street. As he walked toward the path that led to his road, he hummed a little tune to himself. It had been a pleasurable day but he was looking forward to relaxing in the home he had bought and paid for along with his little fluff ball of a cat (who had officially adopted him). He’d have a nice quiet dinner followed by a good smoke and then a little coding before bed. As he arrived at his front door Katze had a realization that he was happy, really happy. And he was good with that.


	6. When Worlds Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katze and Raoul meet under unusual circumstances.

Would this trip ever end? Raoul huffed at the steward who was gathering his luggage much too slowly while sneaking frequent peeks at the towering blondie. People had been staring at him through the trip as if they had never seen a Blondie before. Even though he supposed it was true in most cases and their attention was somewhat flattering, it was starting to annoy him. 

“Anytime now.” Raoul muttered under this breath as the steward looked up again and smiled shyly. Raoul twirled a lock of his hair around his finger and tapped his foot against one of his cases. They had already docked and although the trip had been fairly pleasant, it was his first trip off planet and he was definitely ready to disembark. 

“If you’re ready, sir?”

The steward held the door for the blondie to exit his suite. 

Raoul nodded and flashed a smile at the young man who managed to trip over his feet and bounce off the door jamb before Raoul caught his arm and righted him. Raoul sighed and left the suite, the young man in tow. 

“Yes, yes, come along now.“ he said as the steward trotted behind him to keep up with his long strides. Not too long and he would be planet side meeting with his Federation colleague discussing the science that he loved, that he lived for. He smiled unconsciously and received smiles from passing passengers and staff in return. Oh well. His mood buoyed, he flashed another breath taking smile at the steward who beamed back and redoubled his efforts to keep up with the blondie. Soon…soon.

KKKKKKKKKK

Katze sat down with a sigh, his long awaited lunch on the table before him. His back was aching and he couldn’t remember the last time he took a break, much less had something to eat. He had been working on a particularly nasty bug in the systems of the Reconstructive and Plastic Surgery department. Their recent advances in nanotechnology had attracted the attention of parties who were set on stealing the technology. It had taken Katze most of the day to locate and destroy the bugs before the systems could be compromised any further. It was time consuming work but he and his team enjoyed the challenge. After finally locating the origin of the hack and alerting the proper authorities, his associate Marcus continued to monitor the systems and run checks while Katze took a well-deserved break. It was later in the afternoon and the cafeteria was all but abandoned so he had a few moments of quiet to enjoy his lunch.

As he picked up his delicious smelling sandwich, Katze noticed a familiar figure making his way across the empty space, coffee cup in hand. Doctor Kane waved and Katze waved back. In the two months that Katze had been on staff at the hospital, he had managed to run into Alexander Kane on an almost daily basis and eventually the two began to develop a friendship. Katze knew the doctor was waiting for a special off planet guest today so he was surprised when he plopped down at Katze’s table as if he had all the time in the world.

“Hey there, Red. Mind if I join you?”

Katze swallowed the bite of sandwich he had just taken and nodded. 

“I think you already did.” He smiled and the doctor smiled back.

“Can’t put anything over on you, can I?.” he said as he sipped his coffee.

Katze laughed at that. 

“Nope.”

Doctor Kane laughed in return and studied the redhead in front of him, a popular pastime as of late. He noticed that whenever they were in close proximity, Katze would unconsciously reach up and pull his hair further over the left side of his face. The doctor knew there was a scar marring that attractive face and he had been trying to think of a delicate way to broach the subject for some time now. As the head of the Reconstructive and Plastics Surgery division for the PMCF and a world renowned surgeon, he was constantly being asked to look at this or that manner of imperfection everywhere he went and on a planet that had a catered primarily to the rich and famous that happened continually. Yet, Katze had yet to bring up the subject although the doctor could see he was obviously self-conscious of the scar. 

Katze looked up to see Doctor Kane studying him and resisted the urge to touch his hair again. He finished his sandwich and took a sip of his coffee. The doctor seemed to be mulling something over and as Katze started to speak to break the silence, Doctor Kane suddenly reached over and swept the lock of hair from Katze’s cheek revealing the scar. Katze froze at the touch, his eyes wide. The doctor seemed to be oblivious to Katze’s reaction as he examined his face even when Katze slowly pulled away from him.

“What are you doing?.” Katze asked quietly, his hand covering the left side of his face.

Doctor Kane withdrew his hand and settled back in his chair. He looked at Katze apologetically, realizing he had overstepped. However, in for a penny…

“I can fix that for you.” He said finally. 

Katze gaped at him before finally uttering a quiet “oh.” He dropped his hand and stared at the table in silence. He had planned to bring up the subject eventually, but considering his disfigurement was more than the scar on his face, he was still working on a way to ask. Doctor Kane’s actions had caught him off guard but maybe now was as good a time as any to bring it up. He looked up again and started to speak when the doctor’s com went off indicating his appointment had arrived.

Doctor Kane excused himself to attend to his appointment. 

“Talk later?” he asked hopefully and Katze nodded. 

“Yeah.”

“Good.” Doctor Kane replied as he left the cafeteria.

Katze sat still for a long time staring at the remains of his lunch, his hand tracing the outline of the scar. He wanted to be whole again and that included more than the scar on his face. He wanted to experience things he had never had the opportunity to do. He felt things, true. He had emotions and got horny just like any other man. He had a cock but without his testicles he couldn’t get hard, couldn’t experience orgasm. After Iason sent him to run the black market, he had gotten drunk and experimented with toys to see if he could have sex but unfortunately, all it did was frustrate him and he eventually gave up.

Nodding to himself, he gathered up his dishes and put them in the cleaning receptacle. The subject had now been broached and he would talk to Doctor Kane soon. Katze headed down the hall to check in with Marcus then take off for the day. He was tired and he needed to think.

KKKKKKKKKK

Two Days Later

It was an extremely windy, rainy day and Katze wished he would have stayed home in bed. He walked through the lobby of the medical center, shaking the rain from his coat. He had about half a day’s work to do and after that he planned on going home and spending the rest of the day doing nothing. He couldn’t sleep the previous night, his mind refusing to shut off. He hoped that by immersing himself into work he’d be able to relax for a while. 

As he passed the reception desk, Keiko, the lead receptionist waved him over to take a look at her terminal. As he sat down behind the desk, a loud crash filtered in through the front doors. Emergency personnel came running to the front entrance and Katze stood up to see what was going on. The pouring rain had made the roads incredibly slick and two vehicles had collided in the large parking area in front of the facility. Katze and Keiko watched as stretchers were taken outside and quickly brought back with casualties from the accident. The patients were rushed to the emergency wing quickly, three stretchers in all. Two of the three were conscious but the third had been knocked out by the collision. Katze had just started to sit down again when he glimpsed something he never thought he would see again. Long blonde hair fell tangled and matted over a blood marred very familiar face. Katze stood open mouthed as the nurses and doctors rolled none other than Sir Raoul Am into the emergency department. 

Although shocked at first, Katze’s analytical mind put two and two together and realized that Raoul must have been Doctor Kane’s special visitor. He mumbled to Keiko that he would be right back, then followed the staff to the emergency wing. As Raoul was moved to a bed, Katze hung outside the curtained room trying to keep out of the way and he was surprised when a hand suddenly tapped him on the shoulder. Turning quickly, trying to come up with an excuse for being there, he was surprised to see Alexander Kane standing next to him. Katze said hello then turned back to look at Raoul. The Blondie had woken and after an initial period of confusion, he was starting to raise hell in true Elite style.

The emergency room doctor in charge was trying unsuccessfully to get the Blondie to stay put while they evaluated his condition but Raoul was having none of it.

“I’m fine. It’s merely a cut. Nothing of note.”

“But Sir, you were unconscious and may have a concussion. We need to monitor you. If you’ll just let us…”

“No!” Raoul said with growing aggravation. “I AM FINE. I am an Elite and will heal. I have appointments to keep and I certainly cannot attend to business while confined to this bed!”

The doctor and nurses were still trying to keep the Blondie in the bed but Raoul, being stronger than an average human, pushed them away and sat up.

The doctor sighed and nodded to his nurse to back away. 

“Sir,” he tried again. “If you wish to leave then I can’t keep you but you will need someone to monitor you for the next 24 hours. Is there someone we can call?” He looked over his shoulder as Doctor Kane started to step forward.

“Katze?” Raoul said suddenly as he saw the redhead standing next to the surgeon.

“Katze, is that you?”

Katze nodded. 

“Yes, Sir Am. It’s me.” 

He couldn’t decide if he wanted to step forward or run away. Before he could do either, Raoul stated loudly “He can take care of me if I must be watched. He is furniture and certainly able to attend to one of my stature.”

Doctor Kane turned his head and regarded Katze who had unconsciously backed up, his face growing red. Of all the people…

“Katze, come here.” Raoul said with authority and Katze felt himself stepping forward slowly. 

As a path was cleared for him, Katze looked at the emergency room doctor and said quietly 

“I know Sir Am. You can release him to me. I’ll monitor him”

The doctor nodded and left to check on the other patients. Katze looked at the Blondie who had grown quiet. They stared at each other for a moment then Katze turned away and looked at Doctor Kane.

“Your guest I presume?”

Doctor Kane nodded and watched the nurse who was attending to the cut on Raoul’s forehead. Katze stepped back from the bed and called his car service to pick him up early. When he was finished he saw Doctor Kane regarding him once more.

“Furniture?” he asked quietly and Katze nodded slowly, his eyes downcast. Doctor Kane nodded and said quietly so only Katze could hear “I can take care of that too.” Katze looked up abruptly and the doctor smiled as Raoul approached. 

“Think about it.” 

Dr. Kane took Raoul’s arm and began to escort him to the front lobby. Katze considered the two as he trailed behind. Raoul’s words embarrassed and hurt him yet if anyone understood what those words meant, they didn’t acknowledge them. Only Doctor Kane seemed to understand but considering his last words, maybe it was a good thing. Raoul might have done Katze a favor. Katze had been trying to think of a way to bring the subject up and now here it was out in the open despite his extreme unease. 

As they waited for the car to arrive, Katze took a moment to check with Keiko and discovered a quick fix to her problem. When the car arrived, he bid the receptionist good afternoon and joined Doctor Kane in getting Raoul comfortably settled. As Katze got into the car next to the Blondie he nodded at the doctor and smiled slightly. Doctor Kane returned the smile and waved them off. Taking a deep breath, Katze turned and regarded Raoul.

“Which hotel Sir Am?” he asked respectfully.

Raoul started to answer but another whim took him by surprise and he responded “Your place I think.”

Katze’s jaw dropped at the Blondie’s words.

“My place?”

He cleared his throat then continued in a respectful voice “I am sure you would be more comfortable in your hotel, Sir Am. My house might not be the best choice…”

“I am sure I will be most comfortable” Raoul interrupted. Katze sighed.

“Yes Sir. Am.”

He directed the driver to take him home.

“I will call your hotel and have some of your essentials delivered for you.”

Happy that he had gotten his way as he should, he gave the hotel name to the redhead then sat back in his seat. He was quite weary at the moment but was pleasantly surprised to see the ex-furniture. He had wondered where the redhead had settled and now he knew. ‘Life was certainly strange sometimes’ he thought as he closed his eyes and laid his head against the back of the leather seat. Certainly wonderfully strange at that.


	7. The Odd Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katze takes care of Raoul and Raoul meets an adversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone patiently reading along. Things start moving rather quickly after this chapter.

Raoul looked around the tastefully decorated living room of the place that Katze called home. With the understated colors and comfortable furniture, Raoul felt at home immediately. There was a finely knit colorful throw on the couch and the bookcases on either side of the large fireplace were filled with a variety of books, new and old as well as various pieces of art. The dining room table was bare except for a laptop, paper filled notebook and several pens in various colors. The large French doors that led to the deck were unadorned with curtains so Raoul could see the rain softly falling on the woods beyond.

Katze took Raoul’s greatcoat and hung it on the rack beside the door then led the blondie to the couch to relax as he went to get a towel to dry Raoul’s sodden hair. Raoul closed his eyes briefly and released a soft sigh. Moments later he felt a towel placed gently on his head as Katze began to rub his unruly hair to dry it. Raoul leaned forward slightly and sighed in pleasure. 

“Hmmm thank you Katze. That is quite pleasant.” he said softly. 

Katze ran the towel down to the tips of the tangled blonde curls rubbing the strands until they were as dry as they were going to be for the moment. Setting the towel aside he stepped away towards the fireplace to start a warming fire.

“You’re welcome Sir Am.” He said quietly and Raoul smiled, eyes closed. 

“Raoul”. He said. 

Katze looked over at the blondie lounging on the couch, eyes closed.

“Pardon Sir Am?” he asked absently as the flames took hold and began to warm the room quite pleasantly.

“You may call me Raoul.” The blondie said, his green eyes now focusing on Katze who had turned again to poke the kindling. Katze looked back over his shoulder in shock but quickly schooled his features. Raoul was impressed at the way he covered his reaction.

“Why?” Katze asked then thought better of the question and ducked his head, turning back to the fireplace.

“I’m sorry” he said quickly waiting for the censure that would inevitably come from questioning an Elite.

Raoul chuckled at the redhead’s response. Ordinarily he would have taken offense at being questioned. However, this was not Amoi and he was feeling rather comfortable and generous. 

“Well, that IS my name.” he said finally and laughed out loud. 

Katze turned to look at him again in shock and Raoul laughed at the redhead’s expression. Hmm, perhaps he had hit his head a little harder than he thought.

Katze rose from the hearth to sit on the couch next to the lounging Blondie. 

“Sir Am, perhaps…”

“Raoul” Raoul said again with a tsking sound. 

Katze shook his head and started again.

“Raoul…” 

Raoul smiled and Katze continued “perhaps I should call the hospital to check on you, I think…”

“No!” Raoul growled, his eyes focused again on the redhead.

“I am fine. A little tired, but fine.” 

Inwardly he smiled at the concerned expression clearly pleasant on the redhead’s face.

“Although, I wouldn’t mind a cup of tea.” 

Katze nodded and rose gracefully to head to the kitchen.

“Of course Sir…Raoul. I’ll be right back.”

Raoul smiled and watched Katze leave the room. Settling more comfortably on the couch, he absently pulled off his wet gloves and tossed them on the coffee table. He stretched his long legs out and slouched further into the couch, eyes closed. As he relaxed he felt a movement next to his head and felt a soft tickle on the side of his face. What in the world? He opened his eyes and looked to the side to see another pair of green eyes staring at him. Raoul started and sat up abruptly, looking back at the creature perched on the back of the couch, head cocked to the side studying him intently.

“Katze! He shouted and the redhead poked his head out of the kitchen looking at the scene in front of him.

“There’s a…creature in your house!”

Katze chuckled and stepped back into the kitchen.

“She’s a cat, Raoul. In fact she’s my cat and her name is Sabrina.” 

Raoul regarded the creature who was still staring unblinkingly at him. Katze walked into the room and set a tray with the tea and accessories on the coffee table then reached over to Sabrina and scratched her under the chin. The small cat responded with a rumbling purr. Raoul was transfixed until he heard Katze chuckle again. He looked at the redhead who held out a steaming cup of tea for Raoul to take. Raoul accepted the cup and looked again at the cat who was now stretched out on the back of the couch, cleaning one paw delicately.

“It lives with you?” Raoul asked over his tea cup. “a wild animal?” 

Raoul had never heard of such a thing.

Katze sighed and ran a hand along the furry back.

“Yes, SHE lives with me. She’s my pet.”

“A pet.” Raoul said and Katze nodded. 

“My pet.”

Raoul’s first inclination was to remark at the absurdity of a furniture having a pet but kept his thoughts to himself. After all Katze wasn’t really furniture anymore and this animal wasn’t a pet in the Tanaguran sense of the word.

Raoul nodded and sipped his tea.

“She’s…lovely.” He said finally and Katze smiled. 

Raoul looked into those exotic golden eyes and found himself returning the smile. He had to wonder what it was about this particular mongrel that was so distracting.  

As Raoul sipped his tea, the door chimed and Katze went to bring in the items from Raoul’s hotel room. Knowing he now had fresh clothes, Katze offered to draw Raoul a bath so he could get out of his damp clothes and redress into something more comfortable. Raoul readily agreed as a bath sounded quite nice.

Raoul followed Katze as he delivered the luggage to his bedroom then went into the attached bathroom to draw a bath. As the water filled the tub, Katze reappeared in the bedroom and began to unpack Raoul’s luggage, laying out soft lounging clothes for after the bath. The redhead was quiet and efficient and Raoul thought back to the evenings he would spend in Iason’s residence, the redheaded furniture always in the background ready to meet any needs they had. He hadn’t thought about it then, but now he realized he always envied Iason’s choice of furniture and had missed Katze when he was gone. 

Looking around, Raoul was interested to see that the room was done in varying shades of green. From the dark green and gold comforter, pale green sheets and throw pillows, to the soothing pale green wall covering with navy, gold and green window dressings, the color scheme blended nicely with the cherry wood furniture. All in all it was quite soothing. He sat down in a chair that had been placed in the corner of the room and watched Katze work. 

“You have good taste in furnishings.” Raoul said suddenly and Katze looked at him in surprise.

“Thank you.” He said as he moved back to the bathroom to check on the bath. 

He chuckled under his breath at the thought of a Blondie complimenting another on his décor. He never would have expected that in his past life.

“The bath is ready, Raoul.” Katze said as he appeared in the doorway between the rooms.

”The towels are on the shelf next to the tub and you should find everything you need close by. If you need anything, just call and I’ll get it for you.”

Katze swept his arm towards the bathroom as Raoul rose from his chair.

“Please attend me.” 

Raoul approached the redhead who responded with narrowed eyes. He could see the wheels turning in Katze’s head but his training as furniture was still strong even though it had been several years since he was needed in that capacity.

Sighing, Katze stepped up and helped Raoul out of his damp clothes. He had the Blondie seat himself on a bench near the tub as he removed his boots and socks, then pulled the long blonde hair up into a messy updo and secured it while Raoul worked at the buttons on his shirt. That finished, Raoul stood up and Katze slipped the shirt from his broad shoulders, revealing creamy golden skin over toned muscles. Katze stood behind the blondie as Raoul divested himself of his pants. Katze felt himself blush as the most perfect ass he had ever seen was revealed to him. He felt his breathing quicken and tried to calm himself as he put the pants on the bench along with the rest of the clothes and Raoul turned to face him. Katze turned away quickly and walked to the deep tub, holding out a hand to help Raoul get settled. He knew the blondie could see his reaction even though he tried to hide it. That feeling was confirmed when he heard a soft chuckle as Raoul settled into the scented water.

“Thank you Katze.” He said and Katze nodded in response. 

“I’ll be outside if you need me.” 

Katze walked swiftly into the bedroom and sat heavily on the bed trying to control his rapid breathing. Raoul Am was by far the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. As he listened to the soft splashing from the other room, Katze thought ‘just what have I gotten myself in to’. 

Hands gripping the soft comforter, Katze looked down at his bare feet. He always removed his shoes when he returned home. He loved the feel of the different floor coverings under his toes; the soft carpet, the hardwood floors, the slightly rough tiles in the kitchen and bathrooms and the sun-warmed planks of the deck. He was tactile by nature and filled his home with a variety of fabrics that fed his nature. Sabrina jumped onto the bed and he petted her head absentmindedly. Katze picked her up off of Raoul’s clothes and gathered them up to take into the bathroom. He realized belatedly that he should have taken the clothes in first because now he would have to see the blondie in the bath again. Sighing he knocked on the door then entered at Raoul’s “Come”.

Katze set the clothes down on the bench and gathered up Raoul’s damp clothes for the wash. He looked over at the blondie who was watching him. Raoul stretched, then grimaced. Katze moved closer to the bath.

“Are you alright?”

Raoul nodded and shifted in the bath.

“I am a little stiff from the accident.” He said quietly. 

“Would you like me to get you something?” Katze asked.

Raoul shook his head.

“I’ll be fine.”

As Katze nodded and started to move away, Raoul added in a soft voice “If you wouldn’t mind, I have this knot…” he nodded his head to indicate his back. 

Against his better judgement, Katze sat down on the wide edge of the tub and put his hands on Raoul’s broad shoulders. He began to work at the knots he could feel between Raoul’s shoulder blades and down his back. As he worked, he heard the blondie groan softly and shift so that Katze could reach more of his golden skin. As the knots slowly released, Raoul sighed and leaned back. Katze’s hands slid from the shoulders he had been working on to fall against muscled pecs. After a moment of surprise, Katze tried to draw his hands back only to find Raoul grasping them to keep him in place. Raoul tilted his head back to look up at the redhead’s surprised face. He shifted slightly and Katze couldn’t believe what he was seeing peeking at him through the water.

“Let go.” Katze said, trying to pull his hands away.

Raoul blinked and tightened his grip almost tugging Katze forward. Katze tried again to pull his hands back and Raoul grinned at him before reluctantly releasing him. Katze moved back quickly and rounded the tub to glare at the Blondie.

“What the hell.” He said, fire in his eyes.

Raoul laughed which only pissed the redhead off further.

Angrily, Katze gathered up the dirty clothes and stomped out of the room. Behind him Raoul sighed and rose, grabbing a fluffy towel to dry himself off. He had to admit he liked the feel of the redhead’s hands on him and wanted more. Unfortunately, Katze was wary now so Raoul would have to play his cards right to make it happen again. As he dressed, he thought about all the conversations he had with Iason after Riki came along. Iason’s overwhelming need to touch and to possess the mongrel confused him but now, as unbidden thoughts of what the redhead would feel like pressed against his body filled his mind, he was starting to believe that how Iason felt about Riki wasn’t so much an aberration as it was the norm everywhere but Eos. 

As he walked into the bedroom, he found his clothes put away and the bed turned down for sleep. The cat lay curled in a grey lump at the foot of the bed, nose tucked under her fluffy tail. 

Raoul wandered down the hall to look for Katze and found him out on the spacious deck smoking a cigarette. As if he sensed the blondie behind him, Katze turned and blew out a stream of smoke. His features showed no emotion but the set of his slender shoulders showed that he was still angry. Raoul started to speak but Katze cut him off, telling him that he should nap until dinner and he would check on him later. Then Katze turned back around effectively dismissing him. Raoul sighed again and walked back to the bedroom, kicking off his slippers and slipping into the big bed. It was extremely comfortable and he soon drifted off to sleep. 

A while later Katze walked into the room to see the blondie sleeping peacefully. Confusion had replaced anger as Katze tried to figure out why Raoul had acted the way he did. It could have been the head injury he supposed, although that seemed unlikely. Perhaps Raoul was teasing him? No, that seemed unlikely too as he never knew the blondie to have much of a sense of humor. As he stared at the sleeping figure, Katze had another thought that he dismissed quickly. Raoul couldn’t possibly want him could he? If the growing erection he had seen while Raoul was in the tub was any indication then yes. However, Katze wasn’t one to indulge in fantasy and the thought of the blondie wanting him, an ex-furniture, was just that – fantasy. 

As Raoul snored softly, Katze reached out and touched a strand of golden hair that lay across the pillows. Regardless of how irritating he could be, Raoul certainly was a beautiful, sexy creature. Katze withdrew his hand then turned and left the room. 

He didn’t need the complication that was Raoul Am in his life right now. He didn’t want to desire what he couldn’t have. All he had to do was get through the night and then the blondie would be on his way. Satisfied with this thought, Katze sat down at his computer to do some work. Just tonight and they could all get on with their lives.

Little did he know it was just the beginning.


	8. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katze and Raoul come to an understanding and Katze finally gets something he's been waiting for.

He was having trouble breathing. It felt as though something was pressing on his chest restricting his lungs from filling. He shifted uncomfortably trying to surface from the dream he was having. Dreams of a large red cat with golden eyes clawing at him and hissing.

Raoul’s eyes opened as the dream faded and for the second time he came face to face with green eyes staring steadily at him. The compression on his chest was from the fluffy grey cat who had currently made her home there. Although she wasn’t that heavy, he had managed to cocoon himself in the sheets and comforter in his sleep so he couldn’t move. 

Raoul blinked and shifted to try and throw the cat off of his chest since his hands were similarly trapped underneath the bedding. He cleared his throat and bucked his body in a most un-blondie like way to dislodge the cat who only stretched out further and touched a white tipped paw to Raoul’s face. He froze.

Standing in the doorway Katze viewed the tableau before him with amusement. Apparently Sabrina had made her decision about his house guest even if he hadn’t. His soft chuckle turned into a genuine laugh when Raoul’s startled green eyed gaze shot his way, 

“Katze, help me!” he said again shifting his body.

The cat just settled more firmly on his chest, a second paw striking out quickly and tapping him on the nose. Katze had woken up in just this way the second night she had decided to adopt him. He laughed again and walked to the bed.

“I guess she likes you.” He said through his chuckles.

He scooped up the cat and stepped back from the flustered Blondie. Whatever anger he held toward Raoul was now gone and as the Blondie slowly sat up, Katze backed towards the door still chuckling, Sabrina thrown over his slender shoulder.

“I was coming to wake you anyway. I’m fixing supper if you’re interested.”

As Raoul nodded, his eyes still on the cat, Katze added “how are you feeling?”

Raoul pushed the covers off and swung his legs over the side of the bed slowly. He was a bit groggy and his head hurt but otherwise he was feeling fine. The bruises and contusions from the accident were fading at a rapid rate. He stretched and tested sore muscles.

“I am well.” He said finally and Katze nodded. 

“Your robe is on the chair. I’ll be in the kitchen. Come to the dining room when you’re ready.” 

He left with the grey terror watching Raoul over Katze’s shoulder.

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

“What time is your appointment?”

Katze looked over his shoulder at the Blondie sitting at his kitchen table. It had been three weeks since Raoul’s unfortunate accident and he was still here. Katze wasn’t sure why and his frequent hints that the Blondie would be more comfortable at his hotel (or back on Amoi) fell on deaf ears.

Katze knew that Raoul and Alexander Kane had hit it off and were working on a number of projects together but what Katze couldn’t figure out was why Raoul was still hanging around HIM. He didn’t know whether to be pissed at the imposition or pleased to have the company. While he was still a Blondie in every aspect of the word, Raoul was kind of fun to be around at times. Plus the looks Raoul got from the women in town (and some of the men) never failed to amuse him. Despite that, Katze was more confused than ever. He sighed.

“09:00. Why?”

“I want to make sure I am dressed on time.” Raoul said picking up his data slate.

He flipped through his calendar ignoring the sounds of annoyance from the kitchen.

“Raoul, I’m a big boy. I can take myself to the hospital without your help. I’m sure you have better things to do than…”

“I’m going with you of course.” Raoul said matter of factly. 

Katze sighed again.

“Why?”

“Because I am going to assist Alexander in your surgery and I would like to be present at the pre-op meeting.”

Katze stood completely still staring at the Blondie. Did he just say…

“You’re assisting in MY surgery? With all due respect, Sir Am, shouldn’t the choice of surgeon be my decision?”

“Yes, Katze, ordinarily that would be true. However, although Alexander is an extraordinary surgeon and I’m sure the surgery will be a complete success, he is not me.”

Katze felt like hitting his head on the wall. Multiple times. Until he passed out. Yeah, that would do.

“Why?” Katze asked again and Raoul looked up in confusion.

“Why what?”

“Why do you want to do this? “

“Because Katze, I have grown fond of you these weeks and would like to see your reconstruction through its fruition.”

Katze sat down heavily in one of the kitchen chairs and stared at Raoul. Grown fond of him? What? He looked into those serious green eyes staring at him silently from across the table. He was not going to win. You never did against the damn Elites.

“Yeah, okay. Whatever.”

Katze got up again and went back into the kitchen.

“We’re leaving in an hour. Be ready Blondie or I leave without you.”

Raoul smiled at Katze’s back.

“Oh I will be ready. Elites are never late.”

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

“Do you have any questions Katze?” Dr. Kane asked.

Katze and Raoul were seated in the comfortable chairs facing the desk on which Alexander Kane was perched. Katze nodded.

“The recovery time?”

“We will be using nano-technology along with the micro surgery. The nanites will accelerate your stem-cell growth and will aid in rapid healing. Since the surgery itself is a rather simple procedure, the main concern will be your quality of life afterwards. If all goes as expected, you should be able to maintain a solid erection and experience satisfying orgasms within a month. 

“um, okay. That sounds good.”

Katze tried really hard not to blush but failed miserably. Dr. Kane smiled. Katze could feel Raoul studying him and for some reason he felt himself blushing harder.

Katze stood suddenly and excused himself, quickly leaving the room. Alexander looked at Raoul.

“You still want to scrub in?” He asked

“Yes.” Raoul replied with certainty.

Alexander nodded and moved back around his desk.

“Alright then. First we start with pre-op care…”

Katze stood outside the office door listening to his surgeons talk about his procedure. He had decided to leave the scar for later. He had had it for a long time and although he was still conscious of it, it didn’t bother him as much as it had. He had read up on Dr. Kane’s successes and knew he wasn’t the first to have this procedure. Dr. Kane was very confident and persuasive and it had taken very little time to convince Katze that it was time. Although apprehensive at first, Katze was starting to get a little excited. One more week and then…

Katze looked up as Raoul appeared in the doorway.

“I would enjoy a cup of tea. Would you join me, Katze?”

Katze blinked then nodded.

“Yes.” He said quietly.

Raoul smiled the smile that had been haunting Katze’s dreams of late. 

“That is pleasing to me.”

As the two walked down the hall towards the private Café, Alexander Kane watched them from his doorway. Such an odd couple but a couple nonetheless even if they didn’t know it yet. He smiled and turned back to his desk as said ‘couple’ disappeared around the corner.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

“Sir Am.”

“Kane.”

“How’s our patient?”

“Resting comfortably. I expect he will wake soon?”

“Yes.”

Alexander moved towards the bed and skirted the Blondie who had made his home in the comfortable chair that had been pulled into the room for him.

“The sedatives should be out of his system soon. His vitals are good.”

He lifted the covers and hospital gown to reveal Katze’s lower body. He thought he heard a growl from behind him. He smiled inwardly.

“Ah, he’s healing better than expected.”

Raoul moved to stand next to Alexander.

“The swelling is already receding and the stitches should dissolve on their own in a few days time. I’m quite pleased and I think he will be too.”

“Mongrels are known for their hardy stock. I expected nothing less”

Alexander shook his head and covered Katze again. He looked over at Raoul.

“You look tired. If you wish to get some rest I will monitor him and let you know when he wakes.”

“No!” Raoul said loudly.

Alexander turned away so the indignant Blondie wouldn’t see his grin.

“No, I am fine.” Raoul adjusted his volume. “I will stay and monitor. I wish to be here when he wakes.”

“As you wish, Sir Am.” Alexander said heading towards the door.

“I’ll check on the two of you later. If you need anything, just call.”

Raoul nodded as Alexander left the room.

The patient lay quietly, his breathing slow and deep. Occasionally his eyes moved under closed lids, his forehead furrowing as he dreamed. As Raoul watched, Katze’s perfectly shaped lips opened slightly to allow a soft exhale. The patient was close to waking.

Raoul reached out and brushed red locks from Katze’s forehead. He was surprised at the softness of the deep red hair. He moved his hand across the perfectly imperfect face, tracing the line of the scar on his left cheek. The skin under his fingertips was soft and supple. Raoul was mesmerized for a moment as unbidden thoughts came to him. He wondered if all of the redhead’s body was as soft as this. He had never thought about what Katze must look like under his clothes until he had seen him placed on the table in the surgery suite. Creamy skin covered a lightly muscled torso with brownish-red nipples and a pronounced clavicle. A flat belly and slightly flared hips led to long tightly muscled legs and perfectly formed feet. The bumpy scar where his testicles had been was not as unslightly as Raoul had suspected; in fact he was pleased that the procedure performed by one of his brethren had been done with care. Katze’s penis rested quietly above the damaged area, laying slightly to the left. Raoul suspected it would be as perfectly formed as the rest of Katze’s body when it was extended. 

Now, as his fingers drifted across the soft cheek, Raoul was beginning to see Katze in a new light. He knew it was wrong of him to think this way. It was unbecoming of an Elite. Yet, as the redhead unconsciously turned his head to nuzzle against that touch, Raoul felt a tightness in his chest. He didn’t immediately recognize the feeling although it was somewhat familiar. He pulled his hand away slowly and moved back to his chair. He looked down at his ungloved hands. What was it that Iason had said to him so long ago?

'Would you laugh if I said I loved Riki?'

Raoul shook his head. He had been shocked at Iason’s comment and dismissed the thought from his mind. But now, he wondered at that question. If Iason, the golden child, could fall, could they all? Were they just human after all?

Raoul was so absorbed in his thoughts that he missed the soft sound from the bed. He looked up to see sleepy golden eyes looking at him.

“Raoul?” came the raspy question.

Katze grimaced and Raoul immediately moved to the bedside table to pour some water into a glass. He offered it to Katze and helped him take a few sips. When the redhead pushed the glass away, Raoul sat it back down on the table and sat down on the edge of the bed. Katze was looking at him curiously.

“I’m glad you’re awake.” Raoul said quietly. “How are you feeling?”

“Sleepy. I…I feel like I’m floating.”

Raoul smiled. “That would be the sedatives and medications you’re receiving. You will feel this way for a while. You can go back to sleep if you want. I’m here to watch over you.”

Katze’s eyes widened for a moment and he smiled.

“Wow.”

Raoul looked at him with surprise.

“I don’t understand your meaning, Katze.”

Katze nodded, his eyes sliding closed for a moment. They opened again and he said “thank you for taking care of me.” He looked around the room briefly.

“Dr. Kane?”

“He was here. He’ll be checking on you later. For now you have me” Raoul said.

Katze chuckled, then laughed a little harder at the look on Raoul’s face. The Blondie wouldn’t understand.

“Ow.”

At Raoul’s alarmed look Katze added “cramp”. 

Raoul nodded.

“Your body has gone through major trauma so will experience periodic pain as you heal even with the pain killers. Try not to move too much for now.”

Katze nodded.

“Yeah, got it.”

He looked down the length of his covered body.

“Did it…did everything go okay?”

Raoul nodded and smiled.

“It went extremely well. You are very healthy and in good condition. The surgery was successful. You are swollen and you have stitches but are healing very quickly. You currently have catheters in place to take care of your bodily functions so you will be staying here for a few days. However, you should be going home by the end of the week.”

Katze yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“Hmmm, okay. Think I’ll sleep now.” 

“I’ll be right here when you wake.” Raoul said and Katze smiled.

“kay.”

Raoul sat back down in the chair and picked up his data slate. As he brought up the notes from a recent experiment, Katze’s eyes suddenly popped open and he turned his head in Raoul’s direction.

“Sabrina?” He asked. “Is Sabrina okay? Is someone taking care of her? She needs to be fed and watered and her litter box cleaned and…”

“Katze” Raoul said sternly and Katze stopped mid-sentence. Raoul leaned forward and made direct eye contact.

“Amie is taking care of Sabrina. Remember? Don’t worry about her. She is fine. They both are and Amie sends her best wishes. Now close your eyes and sleep. I have work to do.”

Katze sighed and shook his head. Blondies. They never change.

“Thank you.” He said quietly.

Raoul nodded and focused again on his work. Katze closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

In the hall Alexander Kane stepped away from the door and headed towards the nurses station. He would come back later. If he ever had a doubt, he didn’t now. Everything was going to be fine.


	9. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katze takes things into his own hands and Raoul delivers a confession.

**Two Months Later**

 

“Here you go, one coffee, one tea and two freshly baked pastries.”

Amie smiled at the redhead and the blonde who were sitting at their table by the window quietly conversing. 

‘Thanks Amie’” Katze said with a smile as Raoul nodded at her, the pastry already halfway to his mouth. 

“Let me know if you need anything else.” She said as she walked back to the counter.

Katze looked across the table and laughed at the blissful look on Raoul’s face. Raoul looked up abruptly, licking cream from his lips.

“What do you find funny, Katze?” he asked.

“You look like you’re enjoying that pastry quite a bit.” Katze replied. 

“And that is funny why?”

Raoul looked perplexed and Katze laughed again. At the blondie’s raised eyebrow, Katze just waved his hand and took a sip of his coffee.

“Can’t explain it.” He said over the coffee cup. “You’re just going to have to take my word on that.”

Raoul studied the redhead intently for a moment then shook his head in defeat. Then the Blondie’s eyes drifted to Katze’s untouched pastry. Katze looked from the pastry to Raoul and back again.

“Mine.” He said and pulled the plate closer to him. “You want another, go get your own.”

The eyebrow shot up again and Katze waited for the censure that was sure to come. Then the strangest thing happened. Raoul nodded, got up, went to the counter and ordered another pastry. Every eye in the café turned to watch the Blondie’s progress. Katze mused to himself that even a couple of months ago Raoul would never have gotten up to get something himself – he would have expected to be served. Now, however, things had changed, were changing and it almost didn’t surprise Katze anymore.

It had been two months since his surgery and surprisingly enough Raoul was still staying at Katze’s house. Although he wouldn’t admit it out loud, Katze had gotten used to his presence and kind of liked having the company. Raoul appeared to be quite happy living in Katze’s house and had even modified the décor with a few carefully chosen furnishings, books and art. After failing repeatedly to get the Blondie to move back to his hotel, Katze had finally given in and allowed him to stay. Raoul had even agreed to move into the guest room and given Katze back his bedroom. He hadn’t wanted to, but Katze put his foot down and Raoul had given in. Unbeknownst to the redhead, Raoul had decided that keeping the mongrel happy could only benefit him in the future.

The one thing Katze couldn’t really understand, though, was why the Blondie was still on planet. He WAS the leader of the syndicate and should have returned to Amoi by now. Katze was surprised that Jupiter had allowed him to be off planet this long. When he finally got the courage to ask, Raoul just said that everything was taken care of and he would return when he was ready. After that he refused to discuss it again. Katze finally gave up.

As Raoul returned to their table, Katze finally took a bite of his own pastry and regarded the Blondie. Raoul sat, picked up his tea cup, took a sip then focused on Katze who was absent-mindedly studying him back.

“What?” Raoul asked. 

“What, what?” Katze asked in return. 

Raoul’s lips turned down into a frown. 

“Why are you staring at me?” 

Katze chuckled. “Everybody’s staring at you, Raoul. You attract attention if you haven’t noticed.”

Raoul shrugged and started in on his second pastry. “Well, of course. I am an Elite.”

“Uh huh.” Katze said. 

Raoul ignored the comment. “Be that way.”

Katze snorted and watched Raoul finish his second pastry. The Blondie certainly had a sweet tooth. He pushed the plate with the rest of his pastry across the table.

“Want this?”

Raoul smiled and set the plate on top of his empty plate. 

“Well, if you’re sure.”

Katze finished his coffee and yawned. Raoul looked up in question.

“Sorry, I’m a little tired. I’m going to head home. Are you going to the hospital?”

Raoul nodded.

“Alexander and I are finishing up a project. I shall be back late.”

“Kay.” Katze said as he rose. “I’ll see you later then.”

Raoul nodded and rose as well. They parted as they exited the café, each going their own way. Katze looked back as he reached the trail that led to his street and watched the car speed away. Turning, he headed home.

 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Katze held his hand under the faucet, letting the hot water fall through his splayed fingers. He was looking forward to this. He was cold from the light snow that had started to fall during his walk home and just wanted to relax in a warm scented tub for a while. 

He undressed, putting his clothes in the hamper then setting out a warm robe for afterwards. After the tub was filled, He stepped into the steamy water, settling comfortably against one end. The oils he had added gave off sweet scents of lavender and vanilla. He closed his eyes, sighing in pleasure. The water lapped gently against his body as he stretched out his arms and legs. He slouched further into the water and sighed. So nice.

Their interaction at the Café went through his mind. When had they become so companionable? He realized that as odd as it was, he was comfortable with the Blondie around. Raoul, in turn, treated Katze differently these days. Although he still could be cold and very Elite-like to anyone else, he was warmer to Katze. It was almost as if they were friends now. Very strange.

Katze raised his arms and let them float on the water. He felt so good at the moment, calm and relaxed. He smiled as he found his mind continuing to ponder the enigma that was Raoul Am. They had recently started playing chess, a game Katze had dabbled with when he was younger but gave up on when he couldn’t find a comparable opponent. Raoul was very good at the game, almost too good but Katze loved the challenge. After a hard day of work, they would occasionally settle with a glass of wine and a game of chess. Again he wondered when they had fallen into this routine.

As he thought about the Blondie, Katze realized that other thoughts had started flooding his mind. 

He felt a stirring between his legs and looked down his lean body as it rested in the water. His cock was growing and he felt the tingling that had been happening more frequently lately. Although both his doctors had pronounced his surgery a success and that he would be able to have a satisfying sex life, Katze hadn’t been ready to make that next step. First of all there wasn’t anyone he particularly wanted to share the experience with although he knew of a few who would be more than happy to participate. It was something he had dreamed about often during his tenure as Furniture and now that it was a possibility he was…well, anxious and almost afraid. What if he couldn’t, what if he made a fool of himself. He knew his thoughts were stupid and most likely unfounded but still…

Watching his erection reach fullness, Katze finally slipped his hand down the length of his body and touched the bobbing cock and reconstructed balls. The slippery oils in the water, along his lightly stroking fingers felt really good. He ran his hand up and down his cock, finding the right pressure and speed. As his hips jerked to his strokes, he ran his finger along the slit, feeling the new sensation of precom even through the water. Letting his hand slip further down, he fondled and lightly pinched his balls, loving the new sensation. Eyes tightly closed, he moved his other hand to his wet chest and lightly brushed his nipples, surprised at their sensitivity. As his right hand fell into a rhythm, his left explored his body; the hollow of his throat, his long elegant neck, the lightly muscled pecs and flat abdomen. He returned to the nipples as a low moan emerged from his slightly parted lips. The water sloshed in the large tub as Katze’s busy hands moved. He braced his feet on the bottom and lifted his hips to each stroke. His mind was lost to the pleasure he was creating for himself. More moans followed the first, each a bit louder. He was close now, so close. Finally he felt his body tip over the point he had never been able to reach before. His shout echoed in the warm bathroom, his cum exploding out of his cock with such a rush that he was light headed. Katze kept rubbing his hand up and down until he became too sensitive to continue. With a harsh breath, he dropped both hands back into the tub and waited for his heart to stop beating so hard. After all these years, finally…finally.

“You are so amazingly beautiful right now” came a voice from the doorway to the bathroom. 

Katze opened his eyes with a start and hunched forward, arms coming to wrap around his raised knees.

“What the fuck, Raoul.” He said angrily.

The Blondie was standing at the entrance to the room, leaning one shoulder against the door jam, his arms crossed over his chest. He had a slight smile on his lips as he watched the sputtering mongrel. For Katze, the moment of pleasure had passed and he was pissed and embarrassed that he had been watched. What the hell was Raoul doing home anyway. He had said he had to work.

“Get out!”

Raoul detached himself from the doorway and started across the tiled floor of the bathroom. Katze released his knees and slouched further into the tub. He glared at the water instead of making eye contact with the Blondie who had moved up to the tub.

“I’m not a fucking pet to perform for your pleasure, Sir Am” he said angrily.

Raoul shook his head as he looked down at Katze’s slouched form.

“It was not my intention to watch you, Katze.” He said quietly. “I just wanted to let you know I was home. But I refuse to apologize.”

Katze started at that and tried to speak again when Raoul interrupted.

“I refuse to apologize because what I witnessed was so pure and honest that I could only be moved by the sight. I’ve witnessed many, many pets in the act and there were none that made me want to be the one that gave them pleasure. But you, Katze, you’ve gotten under my skin and seeing you like this only made me realize that I’ve wanted you for some time now. That I’ve dreamed of touching you, needing you, cumming with you.”

Raoul stopped speaking as Katze raised his hands to his face, covering his eyes. Raoul could see a blush covering his face and neck. He smiled and stepped back towards the door.

“I will not apologize.” Raoul said again as he left the room. “But, know this, Katze, I have never touched another in such a way, Elites do not do such. But I want to, Katze, I want to touch you and I want you to touch me. If you will consider that, I will be waiting for you.”

With that Raoul left the bathroom, pulling the door shut with a solid click.

Katze drew his hands away from his face and slowly sat up in the cooling water. He was shocked at Raoul’s words, completely at a loss. How long had Raoul had these feelings?

He stood up and stepped over the rim of the tub. As the tub emptied, he pulled a warm fluffy towel from the rack and began to dry himself off.

Raoul wanted him.

He thought back over the past few months and realized they had been growing closer to each other, had even become friends. But lovers? Was that even possible?

Katze dropped the towel into the hamper and pulled on his robe. He tied it securely then went into the bedroom. Thankfully it was empty. He sat on the edge of the bed and pushed his hands through his hair as he continued to contemplate. All in all it wasn’t really a hard decision even though he was making it that way. Raoul wanted him and he had to be honest with himself. He wanted Raoul too. All he had to do was say yes and all that tall blonde perfection was his. All he had to do was say yes…

Katze stood and walked out of the bedroom into the darkened house. He followed the only light source which was coming from the living room. He stood just outside the doorway shyly, looking at the back of Raoul’s head. He was seated on the couch, book in hand, reading. Sabrina was stretched out on the back of the couch next to him, settled in her favorite spot. Katze approached slowly, trying to be quiet but he knew the Blondie could hear him. As he neared the back of the couch, Raoul turned a page and Katze stopped. He took a breath and said…

“Yes.”

Raoul closed his book and looked over his shoulder at his redhead.

“You are certain?” he asked.

Katze nodded. “Yes.”

Raoul smiled and rose, rounding the couch until he was standing before Katze. Reaching out, he snaked his large hand behind Katze’s head and drew the redhead to him until they were chest to chest. Slowly he leaned down and touched his lips to Katze’s.

The kiss was tentative at first but as Katze raised his arms and sunk his hands into Raoul’s heavy hair, the Blondie deepened the kiss until they had to pull apart, gasping for breath. Dazed golden eyes stared into deep, deep green. Raoul ran a finger along Katze’s parted lips and laughed as the redhead nipped at his finger and grinned, suddenly playful. Raoul grinned back and swept Katze up in his arms despite his protests and headed towards the bedroom.


	10. Giving and Receiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katze and Raoul consummate their relationship and realize what they've been missing.

Raoul stepped into the darkened bedroom, continuing to stare into Katze’s lust filled eyes. Standing next to the comfortable bed, Raoul let Katze slide down his body until his feet were on the floor once again. He stepped back slightly and began to unbutton the starched white shirt. 

“Take off your robe.” He purred.

Katze looked up searching Raoul’s eyes before his hands slid down his body and grasped the belt of the robe, sliding the ends free of the knot. He let the robe fall open slightly revealing his pale body. Eyes never leaving Raoul’s, he let the robe slide off his shoulders, resting on his arms. He was a bit shy which was rather silly at this point, but he hesitated before he let the robe fall off completely. Holding it lightly against his body, only parts of his creamy flesh was revealed.

Raoul chuckled as he let the white shirt fall to the ground. His hands reached out to draw the fluffy robe the rest of the way off of Katze’s body until Katze was standing before ‘his’ Blondie naked. Raoul scooped up ‘his’ redhead and after pressing a kiss to his soft lips, laid him gently in the middle of the unmade bed. Katze stretched, kicking the covers further down the bed, his arms drawn up, hands resting above his head. He licked his lips and watched as Raoul continued to undress. 

Raoul unbuckled his belt, pulling the leather slowly through the loops, letting it fall to the ground. He then unbuttoned the dark trousers and with a bit of a shake of his hips, let them fall to the ground to puddle at his feet. The black briefs followed quickly. He had taken to following Katze’s lead of walking around the house barefoot so as the trousers slid to the floor, he stood before the bed completely naked. Katze licked his lips again, his eyes trailing down the golden body before him. He focused on the swelling erection and swallowed nervously. That was…big.

Raoul noticed the direction of the mongrel’s stare and chuckled as he climbed onto the bed. 

“Scared?” he asked

Katze shook his head no, then yes. Finally he shrugged.

“Maybe.”

Raoul laid on his side, his head propped up on his right hand. He ran the fingertips of his left hand lightly over Katze’s chest eliciting a shudder from the redhead. 

“There is no rush.” Raoul said quietly leaning in for another kiss. “It is a first for both of us and I intend to make it the first of many.” 

Another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. 

“With your permission of course.” Raoul added quietly.

Katze was astounded at Raoul’s words but they quickly faded into the background as the Blondie’s wandering lips moved to nuzzle the side of Katze’s neck leaving lingering kisses behind his ear followed by a nip on his earlobe before trailing down the column of Katze’s elegant neck. Raoul stopped at the junction of shoulder and neck, licking and lightly biting at the fluttering pulse. He sucked gently at first then increased the pressure leaving behind a bright red mark effectively marking the mongrel as his. Satisfied, Raoul moved further down Katze’s chest to lick a tight nipple. As he did, he could hear the quickening heartbeat beneath his ear. Lightly biting the hard nub, he smiled as Katze gasped involuntarily and arched his back. Raoul moved to the other nipple, receiving the same response. He was pleased at his mongrel’s responsiveness. Katze’s left hand came down to knead the Blondie’s shoulder while his right weaved through the soft blonde locks that trailed across his chest. His fingers dug into Raoul’s scalp and the Blondie growled appreciatively. 

Lost in pleasure Katze watched through hooded eyes as Raoul moved further down his torso, his nails lightly scratching the sensitive flesh, tongue and lips leaving a trail of wetness behind. No skin was left untouched and unloved; the heaving rib cage, the delicate belly button, the flat abdomen with the light trail of red fuzz leading to his bobbing erection leaking pearls of precum.

Katze groaned in frustration as Raoul skipped the obvious final destination of his tour of Katze’s body and moved to the long legs that had fallen open of their own accord. Raoul chuckled at Katze’s growl and winced slightly as the mongrel’s fingers tightened in his hair, trying to pull the Blondie’s head back where he wanted it.

Raoul continued his exploration of Katze’s legs, until he reached the shapely feet. Raoul was pleased to note that Katze’s feet were ticklish and filed that tidbit away for future use. Finally satisfied he had examined every bit of the mongrel’s sweat dewed skin, Raoul settled between those long, long legs and looked up at the redhead’s face. Katze was panting lightly, one hand lightly tracing the contours of his own chest while the other had regained its position above his head.

Raoul hovered over Katze’s erection, blowing softly over the leaking head. Katze’s hips jerked, a sharp exhale of breath leaving his parted lips.

“R…Raoul, you don’t have to do that…I…I can do you…it’s okay…it’s…oh!” he said as Raoul blew across the head again, this time following up with a swipe of his tongue.

“But I want to.”

He tasted the unique flavor of Katze’s essence on his tongue. Raoul licked again, this time letting a little more of the head fill his mouth. 

‘Interesting’ his vastly intelligent scientist mind thought. ‘Hmmmm’ the baser part of his brain agreed. 

As Raoul’s hot mouth engulfed Katze’s length, he gave himself to the pleasure of the act. 

Stretched out on the soft mattress, Katze rode the waves of pleasure with tightly shut eyes. At first he tried to quiet his moans but as Raoul stopped briefly to say

“I want to hear you… I need to hear you ” 

Katze let his inhibitions wash away and he moaned loudly.

“Ahhhh…oh..ah..ah…oh fuck!” he said as the pressure increased.

“ohfuckohfuckohfuck”.

Raoul’s answering rumble almost brought him to the edge. His hips were bucking now. Raoul sucked harder bobbing his head up and down.

Overwhelmed by the pleasure, Katze grabbed strands of blonde hair, using them as reins. He was close…so close. As his balls drew up preparing for the coming orgasm, Raoul sucked HARD and Katze came with a shout, his heels planted firmly on the bed, legs taut, hips pressing up towards that magical mouth. Raoul milked him until Katze’s hips fell back to the bed, his hands releasing the golden strands of hair. They were both breathing heavily and Katze was sure that his brain had just exploded.

Raoul took one last swipe at the softening erection and laid his head on Katze’s heaving abdomen, his own rock hard erection denting the bedding. He felt a hand move tentatively over his shoulders and he looked up to see Katze looking at him in wonder, lips parted, the harsh breathing starting to calm.

Raoul crawled up Katze’s body and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Thank you.” Raoul said with a smile. Katze gaped at him.

“No, I…uh, no…thank you. That was fucking amazing…that was…that was…”

Raoul silenced the chattering mouth with another searing kiss. Katze could taste himself on Raoul’s lips and that, along with the thought of what had just happened, felt himself hardening again. Wow, who would have thought…

“What about you?” Katze asked when Raoul broke the kiss. “Um, there’s lube in the drawer there.” Katze nodded towards the bedside table. “I got it just in case…you know….”

“Always prepared. I love that about you Katze.”

Raoul reached towards the table, pulling the small tube out of the drawer. As he leaned up, Katze caught sight of the Blondie’s large erection and shifted uncomfortably. He wanted this, he really did but that thing was fucking huge.

Raoul kneeled between the mongrel’s legs, pulling them up over his thighs. He ran his fingers lightly over the newly interested erection, down past the perfectly reconstructed sac to the tightly furled rosette between his rounded ass cheeks. He rimmed Katze’s ass with his finger and the mongrel’s body jumped in response. Uncapping the lube, Raoul poured some into his palm and coated his hard erection. He ran his hand up and down slowly, eyes on the redhead who was watching him in return, pupils blown, lips parted. After he had coated his cock, he circled Katze’s ass hole with an oiled fingertip. Round and round until he let the tip of one finger slip inside. He continued to monitor Katze’s reaction for signs of pain and pleasure as the finger moved slowly in and out. Once that single digit was able to slide inside fully, he began to work another in, followed eventually by a third. He worked slowly, careful to make sure Katze wasn’t in pain only adding another finger when the redhead began pushing back and panting, his own erection hard once more.

“Are you alright?” he asked, increasing the pressure.

Katze nodded raising his knees until his feet hung over Raoul’s strong shoulders.

“Yeah. Come on Raoul, do me.” He said wantonly.

Raoul was caught off guard by those words but only for a moment. Slowly he withdrew his slick fingers and positioned his cock at Katze’s entrance. 

“Take a deep breath.”

As Katze did, he pushed his way through the tight ring. It was impossibly tight and hot and Raoul used all the willpower he possessed not to push through until Katze was ready. Slow and steady they worked together until bit by bit Raoul was fully seated within the virgin body. Katze had tears in his eyes at the pressure and burn, but he was so turned on that there was no way he was going to give up this moment.

“Move Blondie.” He said through gritted teeth. 

Raoul leaned up and kissed Katze’s lips.

“As you wish.”

As Raoul began to move, slowly at first but building up momentum, he became lost in the feeling, the ecstasy of fucking, no, of making love. He now knew why Iason had risked all for his mongrel. This feeling, this one act alone sealed his fate and he knew he would never give Katze up. The redhead was his and he was Katze’s. Regardless of what happened, he would never let Katze go.

He had expected to last longer than he did but the feeling of that hot flesh sucking him in, the urgent kisses and tight embrace of his mongrel pushed him over the edge. He felt rather than saw Katze grab his own erection and stroke quickly. Impossibly they came together in a rush of heat and sweat and overwhelming emotion. Twin shouts echoed through the darkened room followed by a soft silence broken only by pants and soft moans as they came down from the rush.

Katze felt boneless as the Blondie collapsed briefly on top of his body. He was sure he was so deeply embedded in the soft bedding he would never get up again. Slowly he dropped his legs from Raoul’s shoulders as Raoul pulled out and moved to lay beside Katze on the bed. He looked completely dazed and Katze felt complete satisfaction. He was responsible for that look as Raoul was for his.

Raoul pressed a kiss to Katze’s sweat-dewed forehead and pulled the redhead into his arms. Katze laid his head on the heaving chest and kissed the golden skin. 

“Thank you.” He said simply.

Raoul wrapped his arms tightly around his mongrel and squeezed until Katze said “oomph”. Raoul loosened his hold slightly and felt himself falling into a doze.

“You are most welcome.” He said sincerely. 

Katze yawned and snuggled more comfortably into Raoul’s side.

“Hmmmm.” He said as he drifted off to sleep.

Perfect sentiment Raoul thought as he too drifted off to sleep. Perfect indeed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

 

Katze awoke slowly, his mind trying to make sense of the time in the darkened room. Laying next to him, paws and tail tucked and green eyes staring unblinkingly at him was Sabrina. He stretched out a hand and ran it over her fluffy head. He was greeted with an immediate purr and he smiled at the little cat who stretched and jumped off the bed. 

“Must be breakfast time” he muttered to himself as he stretched and froze, recently overused muscles complaining. 

A warm arm wrapped itself more securely around his midsection and drew him backwards into a familiar chest.

“Morning Katze” came a sleepy voice from behind him and Katze couldn’t help but grin broadly as the previous evening’s activities ran through his mind.

“Morning Raoul” he replied as he snuggled into the warm embrace. “Did you sleep well?”

“Hmmmm Mmmm.” 

Katze wanted to laugh. Raoul was definitely not a morning person.

“Do you want breakfast?” Katze asked but the only reply was a soft snore.

Wiggling slightly Katze finally was able to make his way out from under Raoul’s arm. He caught himself before he fell flat on his face although he did manage to land ungracefully on his knees. 

Shaking his head, Katze got up slowly wincing at the aches and pains. But as much as he ached today, he wouldn’t have given up a second of the previous night. He had given himself to Raoul fully and was still completely overwhelmed at the tenderness and unexpected emotion that Raoul had shown to him. Things had changed between them and would never be the same again. 

He pulled on his robe and walked into the kitchen. Katze smiled at Sabrina who was sitting patiently by her food bowl. 

“Okay Princess, breakfast coming up in a minute.” 

As Sabrina consumed her breakfast, Katze made coffee then headed to the deck to smoke a cigarette. A light snow had fallen during the evening and the deck had an unblemished cover of white. Looking down at his bare feet he settled for cracking the door a bit letting in the chilly morning air and letting out the cigarette smoke. He was so consumed with his thoughts that he didn’t hear the soft footsteps approaching until strong arms circled his waist and blonde hair fell on his shoulder as Raoul leaned in to give him a kiss on the top of his head.

“How do you feel?” the Blondie asked with concern. 

Katze blew out a stream of smoke and smiled.

“Sore but good.”

Raoul exerted a little pressure so that Katze turned in his arms. He searched Katze’s eyes briefly then leaned down and gave the redhead a smoldering kiss. Katze returned it happily, one arm clutching a broad shoulder, the other holding the cigarette out so he wouldn’t accidentally catch anything on fire.

They were both panting when they broke apart. Katze reluctantly stepped out of Raoul’s embrace so he could put the cigarette in an ashtray on the dining room table. He turned back to the Blondie who swept him up for another kiss. 

“I could get used to this.” Katze said as the kiss ended. 

“Then by all means do.” Raoul replied in all seriousness. 

Katze started to reply but the Blondie’s stomach rumbled loudly and broke the mood. Katze laughed at the surprised look on Raoul’s face.

“Breakfast coming up.” He said. 

Raoul followed Katze into the kitchen and poured coffee for the two of them while Katze made breakfast. They chatted about their schedules for the day while they worked, pausing now and then for quick kisses. As they sat down to eat, Katze had to admit he had never been this happy in his entire life.

“You’re smiling Katze.” Raoul said between bites.

“So are you.” Katze replied.

Raoul shrugged. “So I am.”

“I’m glad you were there.” Katze said. To Raoul’s questioning look he added “For the surgery. I’m glad you were there.”

Raoul nodded and reached across the table to squeeze Katze’s hand. 

“Thank you for allowing me to be. Shall I let Alexander know everything works as it should?”

Katze snorted then laughed out loud. 

“Um, maybe eventually. Somehow I think he’ll know the next time he sees us together”

Raoul nodded. 

“Oh, I’m sure of it.”

Breakfast finished, Katze took the plates into the kitchen then rejoined Raoul in the dining room. 

“I need a shower before work. Want to join me?” 

Raoul nodded and took the redhead’s outstretched hand. 

“Yes, that would please me greatly. I hope you have enough hot water to last.” 

Katze blushed at the smoldering look directed his way.

“Guess we’ll just have to see.” 

The two walked hand in hand towards the bathroom. It would be some time before they were really ready to start their day.


	11. Days of Calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short and a bit fluffy but it is the calm before the storm...

Katze leaned back against the railing, cigarette in hand, wine glass next to him on the glass-topped table on the deck. He watched Alexander Kane get the fire started on the large grill, platters of meats, vegetables and seafood by his side. In the kitchen, Amie was putting the finishing touches on dessert while Raoul mixed a salad. The two were chatting amiably as they worked.

It had been 6 months since Raoul and Katze had finally expressed their feelings for one another through a night filled with toe curling sex. The subsequent days and nights were filled with a sense of calm and happiness. 

Raoul had settled in with a finality that had made Katze smile. He had ceased to ask the Blondie about Amoi. It wasn’t worth the time and he figured that if Raoul needed to return, they would just deal with it when the time came. 

Alexander and Amie had, surprisingly, become a couple over the past month. After Katze’s surgery, he, Raoul and Alexander had become closer and after being introduced to Amie and her delicious pastries, Alexander was hooked. The four of them were starting to spend more and more time together and Sabrina, spoiled princess that she was, received the benefit of everyone’s attentions. Everything was going so well that sometimes Katze would wake in the middle of the night, foreboding dreams lingering in his mind. Raoul would rouse, take Katze into his arms and speak to him softly until the redhead drifted back to sleep.

Today was a special day and Alexander had decided that the unused grill on their deck would be unused no longer. It was Katze’s birthday and they had all come together to celebrate. The weather was mild, spring brimming in the air. Katze put out his cigarette and inhaled the mouth-watering scents of the grilled foods. Alexander turned to look at him and saluted him with his tongs.

“Special seasoning blend” he said. “Accentuates the meats and vegetables instead of covering them up. You’ll be pleased I’m sure.”

Katze grinned and took a sip of his wine. 

“Sounds really good. Can’t wait.”

Alexander turned back to the grill and Katze turned his head at the sound of the doors to the deck opening. Raoul, clad in casual slacks and a soft grey sweater, stepped out onto the deck to give Katze a warm kiss. He stole the wine glass from Katze’s hand and took a sip. 

“Lovely vintage if I say so myself.”

Katze snorted and reclaimed the glass which was mostly empty. 

“Should be, cost enough.” 

He finished the glass and held it out to Raoul. 

“Get me a refill please?” 

Raoul nodded, stole another kiss, then stepped back inside the house. 

“Yes my love. I’m sure you will repay my generosity later.” 

Katze snorted again at Raoul’s cheeky smile.

“Get a room.” Alexander said from the grill. 

Katze looked over at the smiling surgeon.

“Got one.” Katze shot back “and a Blondie to go with it.”

Alexander laughed and called to Amie to come give him a kiss as he was suddenly lonely. She stepped out of the doors, wiping frosting off of her hands.

“Can’t have that.” She said with a smile as she walked over to her boyfriend at the grill.

“Mind, don’t burn the meat.” Raoul said over his shoulder as he reappeared with the re-filled wine glass. He handed it to Katze after taking a sip. Katze laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Never.” Alexander replied as he swooped in for a quick kiss from Amie. “I am nothing if not perfect in all I do.” 

Katze snorted at Alexander’s rather accurate imitation of Raoul. At Raoul’s outraged look, Alexander and Amie laughed. The outrage lasted only a second, though and with a smirk, Raoul shrugged and snaked his hand into the back of Katze’s comfortable jeans giving him a quick pinch. 

“Raoulllll” Katze warned with a smile and this time all four of them laughed. 

The evening was a complete success.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Raoul sat comfortably in one of the deck chairs, the remains of cake and coffee before him. Katze was standing at the railing, cigarette in hand. Raoul watched him with appreciation. The redhead was certainly a lovely sight. He was clad in a dark green long sleeve shirt, comfortable jeans with slippers on his slim feet. His hair had grown a bit in the past months and fell slightly past his collar. The setting sun highlighted the red, giving it a burnished glow. Katze had swept the hair off of his face, no longer worried about the fading scar. He had chosen to leave it for now and Raoul found that he had grown used to it. It gave character to that otherwise perfect face.

Cigarette finished, Katze turned to look at Raoul, his golden eyes shining. 

“Thank you for the party, Raoul. It was a really nice evening.”

Raoul nodded. 

“That it was. You are most welcome.” 

Stretching his long legs, Raoul settled more comfortably in the chair and extended a hand. 

“Please come sit with me, Katze.” He said. 

The redhead moved to sit in the chair next to him but Raoul kicked at the chair leg moving it back a bit. Katze looked at him curiously. 

“No, sit here.” He said patting his leg. At Katze’s friendly glare Raoul followed with “please?”

Katze exhaled a breath but sat on Raoul’s lap. He wiggled a bit to get comfortable and laughed at Raoul’s growl. 

“Sit still mongrel, I want to talk to you.” Raoul said.

Katze stopped moving and looked at the Blondie apprehensively. Raoul nodded and began to speak.

“Do you remember, Katze, last month when we were walking through the park and came across a celebration?”

Katze nodded. 

“Yeah, a, uh, a wedding I think? Amie did their cake.”

Raoul nodded in return. 

“Yes, that is what I’m thinking of. It was a beautiful celebration. Such an alien thing compared to what we know on Amoi. I could not help but be moved by the sentiment. “

“It was a nice celebration.” Katze said in agreement.

Raoul nodded again. 

“It was. And so it made me think about how things have changed since I left our home world. Never in my life would I have thought that my feelings for another would come before my duty or my allegiance to Iason and our kind. It was such an outrageous thought that I never considered it. Even now I am astounded at the amount of feeling I have developed in such a short period of time.”

Katze was now focusing intently on Raoul’s face, the arm draped around his back carding through the blonde hair at the nape of Raoul’s neck. Raoul closed his eyes briefly to focus then shifted to pull something out of his pocket. Katze continued to study Raoul’s face, refusing to look at the tight fist.

“All of those recent thoughts have come down to this, Katze. I cannot imagine my life without you and I wanted to say something to you that I have never said to another person.” 

He held up his hand, letting his fingers unfurl to reveal the contents sitting on his palm, shining in afternoon sun. 

“I love you.” He said simply searching Katze’s eyes. 

“I love you and I hope you will accept this gift that comes from my heart.”

Katze looked at the extended hand. He blinked away tears that were shimmering on his lashes. A ring, in shining platinum and gold with the letters K and R set into the top glinted at him in the sun. Katze had no words. Never did he think…never…

He looked at Raoul who was studying him closely. He looked back at the ring and picked it up off of the broad palm. 

“I don’t know what to say, it is beautiful Raoul.” 

Raoul took the ring from Katze and placed it upon the ring finger of Katze’s left hand. It fit perfectly. He kissed the hand then looked into the redhead’s teary eyes. 

“I love you.” He said again quietly.

Katze looked from the ring to Raoul and eventually (a century to Raoul), a broad smile crossed his face and he leaned down to kiss his Blondie thoroughly. 

“I love you too.” He said finally.

Raoul nodded and rose gracefully, Katze tucked close to his chest. 

“That is very pleasing. Very pleasing indeed.” 

Raoul headed towards their bedroom carrying his burden easily. The celebration continued until the early hours of the morning when the lovers, sated and exhausted, finally fell asleep.


	12. All Good Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amoi intrudes on paradise

bzzzz.bzzzz.bzzzz

Raoul opened one eye and tried to figure out where the annoying buzz was coming from. It repeated 3 times before it stopped. He closed his eyes again.

bzzzz.bzzzz.bzzzz

Raoul’s eyes opened again. He focused on the buzz trying to figure out the source of the noise. In front of him Katze stirred and stretched, settling back against the Blondie comfortably. The sound stopped once again. Slowly Raoul closed his eyes and hugged the redhead to him. Katze sighed softly.

bzzzz.bzzzz.bzzzz

Damn it! Raoul’s eyes opened again, this time in irritation. 

“Katze.” He said. 

The redhead mumbled something, his eyes closed. Raoul nipped the naked shoulder and Katze started awake.

“What.”

“That sound, it’s annoying me. I think your com is buzzing.”

Katze listened to the sound then chuckled. 

“It’s yours Raoul.”

The Blondie grunted and reluctantly got up from the bed to answer his com. Katze watched him stalk across the room through slitted eyes. He watched with appreciation as Raoul finally located the buzzing device and answered it. Katze stretched, feeling the ache of well used muscles. He still couldn’t believe what Raoul had said to him yesterday. He had been surprised that his friends had gotten together to throw him a birthday party, his first. Then Raoul confessed and had given him the most perfect gift. 

He pulled his left hand out from under the covers and looked at the ring. He still couldn’t believe it. Raoul loved him. It was the first time anyone had spoken those words to him. He had been so stunned and as the evening progressed, he had repeated those words time and time again. Katze would never tire of hearing them. Still looking at the ring on his finger, he decided that he wanted to give Raoul a ring too. He knew the jeweler Raoul used and would order a matching ring the next time he was in town. They did custom work and had a quick turnaround. Yeah, he would mark the Blondie as his for the world to see.

Chuckling to himself he continued to watch Raoul pace around the room speaking in a hushed voice. Raoul moved out into the hallway as he spoke and Katze started to get concerned. Something was wrong. That much he could tell by Raoul’s body language. The Blondie’s part of the conversation was clipped; one word answers, yet as Raoul paced the hallway, his voice rose and Katze heard more of the conversation. Things had been going so well and now… Katze put an arm over his eyes. Crap.

Raoul came back into the room, his face showing shock. He set the com on the dresser and turned towards the bed. Katze watched him from under his arm. Raoul settled on the side of the bed next to the redhead and gently moved Katze’s arm from his eyes.

“What’s happened.” Katze asked quietly.

Raoul took a breath. 

“Iason is alive.”

“What? But how?”

“Jupiter decided she was not done with her favorite child. Although his body was too damaged to repair, she had it regrown from his DNA. His brain processes had been preserved, or banked if you will, by Jupiter a long time ago. When his body was regrown, those processes and memories were transferred to the new body. He has awoken and is in the midst of reintegrating his thoughts and memories.”

“He wants you to come home.” Katze stated.

Raoul nodded. 

“ Iason has indeed requested that I return home but not to assist his recovery but Riki’s.”

“Riki’s alive too?” Katze asked incredulously. 

“Yes. Jupiter had realized at the end that they belonged together. That Iason needed Riki. RIki’s body was intact when recovered so she had him brought back. He was reanimated but is in a coma and will most likely not remember his past life, or at the very best not remember much. But Jupiter is convinced that he is essential to Iason’s continued convalescence. I am compelled to return and help my old friend recover so that he may take his place again as leader of the Syndicate.”

Katze’s heart sank. He had been so happy just minutes ago, and now…

“When do you leave?” he asked quietly.

Raoul brushed the hair off of Katze’s forehead fondly then leaned over and kissed him. 

“As soon as I can make arrangements.”

Katze nodded, his face a mask of insecurity. 

“Will you come back?”

“Of course.” Raoul replied. “I will be gone only as long as necessary. This is my home now, Katze, YOU are my home. If it wasn’t Iason I wouldn’t be going.” 

He kissed Katze again and smiled. 

“I will be back before you know it.”

“Okay. But just so you know, I’m going to be pissed if I have to come get you.”

“That I know.” Raoul said with a laugh. 

He pounced on the unsuspecting redhead who squeaked in surprise. 

“Perhaps I should give you something to remember me by.”

Quick kisses and nips turned into lingering kisses and caresses followed eventually by heart pounding sex. Too soon they would have to part but for now they would have to make the most of the time they had left. And even if it wasn’t enough, it would have to be.

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

“Katze, are you listening to me?” Marc asked, waiving his hand in front of Katze’s face. 

“You in there man?”

Katze looked up at his fellow technician and shrugged. 

“Sorry, my mind was elsewhere.”

Marc nodded. 

“I can finish this if you want to take a break. We’re almost done anyway.” 

Katze looked at the terminal in front of them. Marc was right, maybe he should take a break.

Katze nodded and collected his data slate and tool pouch. 

“Okay. I’ll be in the cafeteria. Let me know if you have any problems.”

Marc nodded and went back to his work. Katze rose and stepped away, walking slowly into the wide hallway then turning towards the cafeteria. He was really distracted lately and although it hadn’t affected his job yet, he still needed to focus. Raoul had been gone for two months and wasn’t sure when he would be coming back. They managed to talk every night for the first month, then every other day as time wore on. This week he hadn’t heard from Raoul at all. 

The Blondie was always the one to contact him but tonight Katze planned to make the call instead. Even Sabrina missed the Blondie. She had chosen one of his shirts to lie on and after Katze had put it in the hamper before work and finding it back on the floor when he returned home, he just left it for her. He didn’t blame her. He found himself hugging Raoul’s pillow at night, inhaling his unique scent until he fell asleep. He wanted his Blondie back soon.

As he reached the cafeteria, he saw Alexander Kane sitting across the room with his coffee and newspaper in hand. Looking up, Alexander waved at him and Katze waved back. Getting his coffee he headed to the table to join his friend. Alexander set the paper aside and studied Katze as he sat. The redhead looked tired. He picked up his own coffee and sipped it.

“Any word when Raoul will be back?”

Katze shook his head and wrinkled his nose at the somewhat stale coffee. He added some sugar and tasted again. Not great but drinkable at least.

“No.” he said in reply. “Hopefully soon. I miss him.” 

He unconsciously twisted the ring Raoul had given him, his fingers touching the initials on top.

Alexander smiled. 

“I never thought I’d say this but I do too. He can be…well, very Elite at times, but his mind is absolutely amazing. I look forward to continuing working with him when he returns.”

Katze nodded and continued to sip his coffee. When he returns. That was the thing wasn’t it.

“I read on the news feeds that Sir Mink is back as leader of the Syndicate, that his recovery was successful. Thanks to Raoul’s help I’m sure.”

Katze had told Alexander about Raoul’s need to return to Amoi one night when the two of them and Amie were having dinner at Katze’s house. They chatted as they shared the aged cognac that Alexander had given Katze for his birthday. As Amie slept on the couch, Katze talked about the Syndicate leader, his death and subsequent return from the dead. As the cognac warmed him up and made him sleepy, he was glad he had someone to talk to. 

“Yeah, Raoul said he is healthy and his brain functions are perfect. Although he did mention that Iason was having odd mood swings which is probably the reason Raoul is still there.”

“Mood swings?”

“Yeah. Normally it’s unusual for Elites to exhibit any type of emotion – they present a certain face whenever they are out. Even at social gatherings they are reserved. Iason was always that way until Riki. Now, he flies into controlled rages at odd times. Raoul and I were talking a couple of weeks ago and Iason suddenly burst into Raoul’s condo asking who he was talking to and why. I think Raoul was momentarily stunned because Iason grabbed the com from him and asked who he was talking to. I told him it was me and he said ‘Katze? Where are you? Why are you talking to Raoul and not me?” Raoul got the com back and told me he’d call me later. It was really odd, you know. I doubt Raoul has said anything about our relationship, but still.”

“That is interesting.” Alexander said. “And the…Riki?...is he awake yet?”

Katze shook his head. He noted that Alexander refused to use the word ‘Pet’. He understood the social hierarchy of the inhabitants of Tanagura but he refused to accept the practice of owning pets of a human type.

“Still in a coma although Raoul said his vital signs are good. He has brain activity so he’s in there somewhere; well, I guess not Riki really since Raoul said that he probably won’t be the same unless Jupiter banked his personality like Iason’s, but someone is in there and he’ll be waking soon.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah. Raoul thinks that when Riki is awake, Iason will settle down. Guess we’ll see.”

Alexander nodded then looked at his beeping com. 

“Oops, gotta go. Amie wanted me to ask you if you’re free for dinner. She wants to try a new recipe and needs testers. She promises your favorite dessert if you accept.” 

Katze laughed and Alexander grinned back. 

“Yeah, okay that sounds good. What time?”

“7”

“’k. I’ll see you then.”

“Great. See you then.” 

Alexander headed off through the cafeteria as Katze checked his own com. No messages. Damn. He would definitely have to call tonight and remind the Blondie just what he was missing. Keeping that in mind he finished his coffee and headed back to work.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

“Ooohhh shiny.” 

Amie reached out and touched Katze’s ring. 

“It’s really pretty. Maybe one day I’ll have a pretty shiny ring.” She giggled.

‘Someone’s had a little too much wine.” Alexander laughed while ignoring the knowing glances from Katze. 

“I think someone needs to go to bed.”

“Hmm k’!” Amie slurred, her face lit up with a cheeky grin. 

Alexander shook his head.

“Need a ride home?” he asked Katze who shook his head.

“Got it covered.”

Nodding, both men rose while Amie continued to lounge on the couch. 

“Goodnight Amie. Thanks for dinner. It was really good.”

She smiled and burped, putting her hand over her mouth sheepishly. 

“You’re welcome. You’re always invited. Raoul is too of course when he gets back.”

“Sounds good.” 

Katze gave her a little wave and walked to the door. He shook hands with Alexander and stepped outside. 

“Thanks again for everything. I’ll see you at the hospital tomorrow.”

“Yes you will. Oh, and Katze?” he said. 

Katze turned to look at the blonde doctor.

“I’m sure he’ll be home soon. But, until then you know you always have us to lean on if you need to. We’re your friends and we’re not going anywhere.”

“Yeah I know. I appreciate it. I truly do.”

They exchanged ‘good nights’ again and Katze walked to his waiting motorcycle. It was brand new, shiny and black. When he saw it, it kind of reminded him of Riki and his love of hover bikes although if he was honest with himself, the thought of Raoul in riding leathers was really what made the decision for him. He couldn’t wait for that vision to become real.

He pulled the helmet on and stretched his long leg over the seat to straddle the bike comfortably. It started easily and with a satisfying roar, he headed home.

That night he tried Raoul again with no success. Frustrated and worried, he sent a message off to Alex, his old subordinate of the Ceres Black Market. Since his main contact was the leader of the Syndicate, Katze knew that Alex would be able to get some information on his Blondie’s whereabouts. 

He wasn’t sure when Alex would actually get the message so he shut down his system and after feeding and watering Sabrina, he stepped onto the deck to smoke. One cigarette became two and two became three. Finally realizing the lateness of the evening and the fact that he had emptied that pack, he went inside and headed to bed. He lay awake for a long time but sleep didn’t want to come. Finally in the early morning hours not too long before he had to get up, he drifted off to a fitful sleep.


	13. There and Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katze searches for Raoul. (kinda short chapter - sorry!)

“Nothing?”

“No. I can’t find any record. Are you sure he is still there?”

“Yeah, if he wasn’t, he’d be here.”

Alex scrolled through the Tanagura and the Eos Tower information systems. There was no mention of Sir Raoul Am participating in any of the executive meetings, listed as a resident in the tower or registered as on staff at his labs in the Tanagura Biomedical facility.

“What about the space port. What did you come up with there?”

“Nothing since he arrived. I checked private charters and records of any new ship owners but came up blank.”

Katze tapped his cigarette into the ash tray and looked at Alex who was studying him through the communication screen.

“There is something else I could do possibly.” He said “Although I don’t really want to because he fucking scares me, but I could ask Sir Mink if you want me too. If anyone knows where he is it would be him.”

“No, no that’s okay.” Katze replied 

Alex nodded. 

“Okay. Thought I’d offer.”

Katze nodded, his mind deep in thought. There was a way of finding out but it was a last resort and he didn’t want to use it if he didn’t have to. However…

“You okay Katze?” Alex asked seriously. “You look really tired. Things tough there?”

“No, I’m good Alex, it’s just that, well, Raoul and I are, um, a couple and since he’s been gone I haven’t been sleeping really well. I’m tired of waiting. I just want him back.”

Alex almost laughed at Katze’s blush. So not the Subzero Scarface he remembered. 

“Figured as much. Nobody works that hard to find a Blondie unless there’s a real good reason.”

Katze finally chuckled and brushed his fingers over the ring. 

“Alex, you’re working directly with Iason now right?”

The brown haired mongrel nodded. 

“Yup. For about a month now. “

“I’m coming to Amoi. I’ll need you to arrange an appointment with him for me. I’ll give you the details when I get them sorted out.”

“You sure you want to come back? Does your Blondie mean that much to you?”

“Oh yeah” Katze said without a second thought. “He does.”

“Okay, then just let me know and I’ll put it together for you.”

“Thanks.”

“Sure thing. Good talking to you again. I guess I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, see you soon.”

After they disconnected Katze sat at his computer for a long time. He never thought he would see that world again. He’d never planned on visiting because he had no reason. And he had to face the fact that after the warm friendly beautiful world that was Calendonia, Amoi held no appeal. It was cold and stark, perfect for the Elites in their glittering towers but not for someone like him. 

He was happy that he had cut all ties and that was that. Then surprise, Raoul had shown up. He was a bolt out of the blue that Katze didn’t know how to handle. He had tried to push the Blondie away several times, refusing to share his new life with someone who reminded him of his old. But, regardless of how he tried, the Blondie refused to accept the fact he wasn’t wanted. Then as time passed, the Blondie had grown on him, had wormed his way into his heart and Katze finally had to accept the inevitable. Raoul was there to stay and nothing he said or did was going to change that.

He reviewed his schedule and arranged for time off. He was going back to Amoi. His stomach clenched at the thought of entering those shining towers again. He didn’t belong there. He didn’t want to belong there. He was even apprehensive of meeting Iason again since Raoul had expressed his concerns that the Syndicate leader wasn’t quite the same since his rebirth. What if he was the reason that Katze lost contact with Raoul? What if…

Katze shook away the negative thoughts. Raoul was his and only his. This mongrel had staked his claim and wasn’t giving up. He would go to Amoi, find Raoul and bring him home. And fuck anyone that got in his way.


	14. If We Ever Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katze goes to Amoi in search of Raoul.

Katze stared up at the tower in front of him. It wasn’t that long ago that he had left this place, yet now as he looked up at the shining towers, they felt alien to him. Even blindfolded, he could trace the path to the richly appointed penthouse with its stark furnishing and sweeping views of Tanagura, Midas and in the far distance, Ceres. Additionally he knew how long it would take him to reach the sterile office of His Excellency, Iason Mink, leader of the Syndicate. He hesitated on the threshold of the tall building, needing to proceed, yet wanting so much to turn around and leave. However, remembering his mission and the thought of finding Raoul, gave him the strength to stand tall and walk through the doors. 

A short time later Katze stood before the large desk, posture straight, hands clasped behind his back. On the other side of the desk, his former master stood looking out the large windows. His back was to Katze and he had yet to acknowledge his former furniture and black market dealer. His large form was relaxed, his gloved hands resting lightly on the glass. Silvery strands in his long blonde hair caught the light of the sun through the windows and glowed like precious metal. Katze waited patiently and apprehensively for the Blondie to turn and when he did Katze realized that he had been holding his breath in anticipation.

“Good Afternoon Katze.” Iason said in that familiar cold voice. 

Ice blue eyes studied the redhead intently, their gaze sweeping over the slightly visible scar on Katze’s left cheek. After Katze’s reply, Iason seated himself behind the big desk indicating that Katze should sit as well. 

“I found myself quite surprised when your predecessor arranged this meeting Katze. I understood that you no longer live on Amoi. How is Caledonia this time of year? I always found that world quite pleasing.”

“Yes Excellency. I love it there. It’s a beautiful world.”

Iason nodded. 

“Now, what may I do for you?”

Katze swallowed. He had rehearsed his request on the trip here but now he wasn’t sure how to start.

“I wish to thank you for taking the time to meet with me Excellency.” He began. “As you know, I am not the only one to relocate to Caledonia. I have come to ask you about the whereabouts of Sir Am. He is involved in research with the PMFC and is sorely missed. I was hoping that I would be able to find him here and bring him back with me.”

Iason sat completely still as he listened to Katze speak. Katze felt like those pale eyes were boring into him and he resisted the urge to fidget. He knew Iason, had served him for many years faithfully and with devotion. But as the Blondie stared at him Katze began to feel like there was something not quite right. He was the same, yet…

“PMFC” 

“Yes, Excellency, he has been working with one of the…”

“No other reason?” Iason asked, his voice dangerously cool.

Katze didn’t know how to answer. If he were to confirm his relationship with Raoul would it help or condemn him.

“I would like to see him return as well.” He said finally.

Iason didn’t comment but continued to study him with an unblinking stare. 

He knew he should wait for Iason to reply but as the silence continued, Katze couldn’t take it any longer.

“How is Riki?” he asked. 

Iason seem to shake himself and finally blinked at the change of subject.

“He is still in a medical coma. I hope he will awaken soon.”

Katze smiled. 

“He’ll be giving you hell in no time.”

Iason returned the smile much to Katze’s relief. 

“Let us hope so.”

Katze started to speak again to get the subject back on track when the office door slammed open startling him. He turned to look at the newcomer as Iason rose. 

“News?” 

The visitor, clad in a pristine white medical jacket and spotless gloves, his hair pulled back in a loose ponytail was Raoul Am. Katze felt his breath escape in a woosh. Raoul glanced at him in curiosity even as he answered Iason.

“Riki is awake and doing well. He asked for you Iason, a wonderful sign. I came right away to let you know.”

Iason nodded and looked at Katze. 

“I’m afraid I must terminate our meeting, Katze. I’m sure you understand.” 

Katze rose, looking from Iason to Raoul. Both Blondies were looking at him. 

“Yes, thank you Excellency. I appreciate your time.” 

He focused on Raoul who suddenly turned and was headed toward the door. 

“Raoul” Iason said, reaching out to grab the other Elite’s arm. 

“Please stay and have a talk with Katze. I’m sure you have much to discuss.”

As Raoul looked at him quizzically, Iason left, heading for the private medical suite he had added to his residence. Raoul moved more fully into the room and indicated to Katze to retake his seat. Raoul sat in the chair next to Katze’s. He smiled and Katze’s heart lept. At last, he had found his wayward Blondie.

“Katze, is it? I seem to remember you were Iason’s furniture some time ago. How are you? It has been quite a long time has it not?”

Katze sat completely still, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. He felt a cold chill run up his spine. Oh no.

“I am well.” He said.

Raoul nodded. 

“That is nice to hear.”

The two sat in silence for a moment before Katze reached out slowly and put his hand on Raoul’s white clad arm. 

“Raoul? Do you remember visiting Caledonia? Visiting me?”

The Blondie looked surprised and indignant at the same time which was not the response Katze was hoping for.

“You overstep, mongrel.” Raoul said indignantly. “I’m sure you were trained better than that. You will refer to me as Sir Am or not at all.” 

Raoul removed Katze’s hand from his arm and moved to stand. 

“And, no, I have never been off planet. I’m not sure what you are referring to.”

Oh crap. His worst nightmare had come true.

Katze nodded finally, his heart breaking. 

“I am sorry for taking your time, Sir Am. It was nice to see you again.”

Raoul stood, a frown marking his beautiful face. He indicated the door. Katze rose and followed the Blondie slowly. No wonder he had lost contact and there wasn’t any record of Raoul returning to the ranks of his brethren. He had been mind-wiped, at least partially. The memories of his medical training were still there so he could serve Iason but the personal memories, the ones of Katze and their life together were gone. Raoul was physically alive and perfect as always. But…

As Katze left the room, he tempted fate and touched Raoul’s arm lightly one more time with his left hand letting the ring shine in the overhead lighting. Raoul looked down at the ringed hand then back up to Katze’s face.

“There was something else?” he asked, green eyes narrowed.

Katze shook his head. 

“No, Sir Am. It’s nothing. Be well.”

They parted in the hallway as Raoul headed for the private lift that would take him to the residences and Katze headed towards the lift that would take him to the lobby of the building. 

He had hoped to find Raoul and have a rather grand reunion followed by a leisurely trip home. Unfortunately with the new revelation, he had no other thought than to head to his temporary lodgings and get fucking drunk. And not only did he plan to get fucking drunk but he planned to stay that way until the end of the week when his ship was due to leave. After that he didn’t know and really didn’t care. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

“Katze, man, you need to sober up. Your ship leaves tomorrow and it’s gonna be kind of hard to catch it if you can’t stand up.

Katze pulled the pillow over his pounding head. 

“Go ‘way Alex. Let me die in peace.”

Alex shook his head and headed to the small kitchen to make coffee. Strong. Years of working for Katze had taught him that the redhead liked his coffee strong enough to wake the dead. In this case, dead was an apt description of his former boss. He could guess what caused Katze to go on such an extreme drinking binge since he didn’t see Raoul Am anywhere but he knew that if he didn’t get Katze sobered up and on his ship home, the redhead was going to be pissed at him. He had been there once before and never wanted to face that wrath again.

“Here boss, drink this. It should make you feel better.” 

He set the mug of coffee down on the side table along with a glass of water and some pain killers. Katze stirred but didn’t remove the pillow from his head. 

“Not your boss anymore.”

“Yeah I know. Old habit. You were for too long.” 

When Katze didn’t move, Alex started to get annoyed. 

“Damn it Katze, get the fuck up. You’ve never been one to wallow. Wanna talk then I’m here for you. If not, that’s fine too. Just get up and take your pills and drink your damn coffee.”

Katze moved the pillow from his face and glared at his former employee. Alex was standing next to the bed, hands on hips. Katze would have laughed at Alex’s expression if he felt better. He sat up slowly, hands holding his head. Dutifully he took the pills and started in on the coffee. He looked up through blurry eyes to the brunet who had finally stopped hovering. Alex pulled a chair over and sat down.

“What happened?”

Katze held the coffee cup close to his nose, smelling the dark roast and feeling the warm steam settle over his face. He looked at Alex and shook his head slowly.

“He was mind wiped, Alex. He didn’t know me, didn’t remember us. I figured something was wrong but this…this is something I can’t do anything about. I can’t fix it. I…I don’t know what I expected but I couldn’t…still can’t believe that this is it. Fucked again, man, just fucked again.”

Alex was at a loss. He had no idea what to say, how to help. 

“I’m so sorry Katze. If anyone deserves a happy ending it’s you.”

Katze just grunted.

Alex’s com buzzed at that moment and he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. Speak of the Devil. 

“Gotta take this. You going to be okay?”

“Yeah sure.”

“Okay. Your itinerary and tickets are on your com. There’s some food in the fridge and I expect you to eat. Your ship leaves at 13:00 so get your ass together. I’ll check on you before you go.”

“Yes Mom.” Katze replied drolly. 

Alex left the room, com to his ear. 

“Good afternoon Excellency. How may I serve you?”

Katze blinked. He sipped the rest of his coffee, set his alarm then settled back on the bed, pillow over his head. He’d rest until it was time to leave. He’d go home and get on with his life. He had tried to think of any scenario that would make things better but there wasn’t anything he could really do but suck it up. Suck up the pain and hurt and the heartbreak and move on. He had a life on Caledonia and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, at least for now he was going to live that life alone. 

And really that was it. There was just nothing left to say.


	15. Nothing Left to Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katze tries to get on with his life without Raoul.

**One Year Later**

“Good job at locating that virus, Katze. The hospital administration wants to give you a bonus. It could have really done damage to the network of not only the main campus but the satellite campuses too. We’re cleaning it up as we speak. You are awesome at your job, man.”

“Thanks Marc.” Katze said into the com. “Let me know if you need anything else. I’m going out but I’ll have my com with me.”

“Sounds good. Thanks man.”

Katze slipped the com back into his pocket and slipped off his shoes and socks. He wiggled his toes in the soft carpeting of his living room and leaned back on the couch, arms stretched into the air. That had been a hard but satisfying 14 hours. They had finally caught and were in the process of destroying a replicating virus that had been hiding in a terminal in one of the satellite offices until it was released and began to spread throughout the system. It had taken some time but they finally subdued it. He had been lucky, too and had found a signature he recognized so they had an idea of who designed it. It was something for the cyber crimes division of the Caledonian planetary police to work with.

As he stretched, Sabrina jumped in his lap for a quick pet then settled down beside him. This was his favorite part of the day. Getting home and relaxing with his little green eyed princess. 

It had been a year since his return from Amoi. At first he had mourned his loss by sleepless nights, two much caffeine and way too many cigarettes. He didn’t have an appetite and kept forgetting to eat until one of his best friends, Alexander or Amie would stop by to feed him or take him out for a meal. After 6 months of lecturing from the two of them, and the development of a bronchial infection that didn’t want to go away, he took stock of his life. Alexander had finally asked Amie to marry him and one night when Katze was at his lowest, Alexander had asked him to be his best man. It was at that point that he realized there were others in his life that he cared about, others who had helped him and encouraged him and tried not to upset him with their happiness. He felt selfish and destructive. It was then and there that he decided to begin to move on as best as he could.

He accepted Alexander’s invitation and started to put his life back together. He stopped drinking so much coffee and quit alcohol altogether. He smoked less. He tried to get more sleep although that continued to be very difficult. He began to eat more and finally started doing something again that he had loved in the past. He began to run. It was jogging at first since he was out of shape, but as he gained weight and better muscle mass, the jogging turned into running. One mile became two and two became 4. Now, he was running 10 miles almost every night. He loved the feel of the strain on his muscles, the sweat on his skin, the breeze on his face. He was in the best shape now that he had ever been in and he felt good. Mentally he still wasn’t there, still had frequent dreams of Raoul and bouts of depression, but he was doing better.

Tonight he had gotten home later so he was only going to do 5 miles. He got up and changed clothes, fed Sabrina and walked out into the warm night air. He stretched and blew out a breath then started running. It was freeing and relaxing and hard work all rolled into one and it made him feel good.

About an hour later he stepped back through the door and kicked off his shoes. He went into the kitchen for water than stepped out onto the deck to cool down. He ran his hands through his hair which he had put up into a short ponytail. Placing his hands on the rail of the deck, he flexed the muscles in each leg, feeling the comforting burn of his run. Sabrina joined him on the deck to see if she could find any bugs to chase. He smiled as he watched her pounce and run, pounce and run. 

As she began another pounce, Sabrina suddenly froze and looked into the house. She sat completely still, ears cocked. Katze turned to look through the open French doors into the house. He listened but didn’t hear anything that might have gotten her attention.

“Sabrina, what do you hear?” he asked curiously. 

She made a little chirping sound like she did when hunting bugs and mice and took off full speed across the house to the front door. There she planted her butt and continued to talk in a variety of meow sounds. 

Katze followed her into the house and to the front door. As he reached for the handle, someone knocked and Katze took a step back slightly startled. He stood there briefly as the knocking repeated. Grasping the handle, he opened the door slowly and…froze.

“Hello Katze”

‘I’ve gone insane’ was the only thought that came to Katze’s mind. Standing at his front door dressed in a starched white button down shirt and grey trousers, hair pulled back into a braid and ungloved hands resting casually at his sides was Raoul Am.

“Katze?” the Blondie tried again. “Are you well? May I come in?”

Katze nodded numbly and stepped out of the way. Raoul stepped into the house gracefully, bending to give Sabrina a scratch behind the ears. 

“Hello little girl. I’ve missed you.” 

“Katze?” Raoul tried again when the redhead hadn’t moved. 

Katze’s mouth was slightly open, his hands clenched at his sides, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. Raoul reached out with both hands and pulled the stunned mongrel to him.

“R…Ra..oul?” Katze said, his lips trembling. 

“Why are you…are you really here?”

Raoul hugged Katze to him tightly, kissing the top of the damp head. 

“Yes, Katze. I’m here. I’m…home.”

Katze remained stiff for several seconds, then his clenched hands loosened, rising to wrap around the back of the Blondie holding him. He felt the tears start to fall before he could stop them. 

“What happened, how are you…why are you here? You didn’t know me…you didn’t…I came for you and had to leave without you. You were mind wiped…”

“I was” Raoul said sincerely. 

“I have much to tell you and I am so, so sorry that you had to go through that. But know this, Katze, I no longer belong to Amoi, am no longer one of Jupiter’s children. This is my home and I belong only to you as you belong to me.” 

He shifted Katze in his arms so he could look into the redhead’s watery amber eyes. 

“I hope you will accept me back.” He said and took Katze’s lips in a sweet kiss. 

Katze felt his mind shutting down as he clung to Raoul’s strong body. His. He took the kiss and returned it with all the passion he had thought he’d lost. All his. It was a sweet, sweet moment for them both.

When the kiss broke, Katze pulled out of the embrace and Raoul released him. He studied the Blondie in front of him, searching his face for any sign of deception but all he saw shining in those emerald green eyes was love and concern.

Katze took Raoul’s hand and pulled him to the couch. They sat together, hands still clasped. 

“Talk.” Katze said. 

Raoul took a breath and began his story.

“The beginning you know. I arrived to find Iason alive and rehabilitating. It was so good to see my old friend again and we spent several afternoons just conversing. Riki was physically fine but his mind was still developing so we kept him in a coma until such time as we could bring him slowly awake. Iason closely monitored Riki’s condition; was rather obsessive about it. He was involved in every treatment and every test. His own rehabilitation was going smoothly. He had most of his memories, and Jupiter made sure that he was appraised of everything that had happened after he died. I did my duty as requested, but the best part of each day was when we spoke, Katze. I lived for those moments.”

Katze nodded. 

“Me too.”

Raoul smiled and continued. 

“Iason, however, was not so happy that my mind was elsewhere during these times. He felt that all my focus should be on him. I think it was the second week that I was there that the mood swings started. He would be fine, we talked, played chess, had dinner together. But when I excused myself to go to my own lodgings to call you, he would insist that I stay. At first I humored him. He was healing after all and his mongrel had not been returned. However, as time went on I became annoyed. I still had a private life after all and that had nothing to do with Iason. Do you remember the night we were talking and Iason burst in and demanded to know who I was talking to?”

Katze nodded.

“Well, that was when it got worse. I still thought I could deal with Iason as I always had and that things would be fine. However, I underestimated him and then one day when I least expected it…Jupiter called me.”

Katze squeezed Raoul’s hand as the Blondie paused. He continued. 

“I was apprehensive to meet with Jupiter I will admit. I was confident that the relationship between you and I was private but I feared what Jupiter would do to me, to you if she decided we were breaking laws. Luckily the meeting was not what I expected. I was asked to report on Iason and Riki and share my expectations. It was actually quite pleasant and I came away from the meeting with good will. As time went on Jupiter called me two more times. The second was a repeat of the first meeting; however, it was the last meeting that was the beginning of the end for me. Iason had told our mother that my allegiances were not entirely with my brother Elites or her. He said my ‘dalliances’ off world were affecting my abilities to do the job Iason expected me to do. Jupiter did not seem overly concerned and I was relieved. However, at one point in that meeting Iason joined us. My old friend was distant and agitated. It was at that moment that I knew I was wrong. Things weren’t going to be fine and I wasn’t coming back to you soon. That meeting was the last thing I remember before waking up in Iason’s penthouse. I had a room there close to his private medical facility. I was a bit confused at first, thoughts would try to interrupt during the course of the day, thoughts that I couldn’t quite grasp. I still had all of my medical knowledge and knew who I was but nothing else. I was a virtual prisoner in the penthouse. I could move around Eos tower but could not leave. Later I found my name had been stricken from the rolls; I was not part of the governing committee, I was not in charge of my own medical center; my life revolved around Iason.”

“I wondered what happened.” Katze said quietly. “I tried to find you but you didn’t seem to exist anymore.”

Raoul nodded. 

“But things changed when you arrived. I remembered you but not as my…mate. Since I did not have my memories I thought of you only as Iason’s former furniture. But, do you remember when you left Iason’s office you put your hand on my arm?”

Katze nodded. “Yes.”

“I looked down and saw the ring I gave you. It didn’t register at the time, but in the back of my mind something snapped. I began to have dreams, Katze, dreams of you. As Riki woke and began to be the annoying mongrel he once was, Iason seemed to lose interest in me. He was already handling his duties as the leader of the Syndicate and since Riki was more amenable to his advances, Iason’s mood swings evened out and I saw him as he had once been. As my dreams became more vivid, I knew more and more that something was missing. Then, Jupiter called me once more. She explained to me that it had been a test. She knew about you, Katze. She knew about us. As she evolved, she had begun to study human nature. At first she thought that Iason was a deviant, something about his makeup had altered as he had grown. When Riki returned to die with Iason, she learned more. When I left and did not return from Caledonia, she sent out feelers and discovered that another of her favored children had fallen in love. During our meetings she had probed my mind to feed her curiosity. I was mind wiped, yes, but not fully and it was only temporary. At that last meeting, she told me she finally understood. She…she let me leave. There is a new generation growing to replace the old. Essentially, she gave me my life back with no requirements to return. I do think she will monitor us over time, but will never interfere. That was a few weeks ago so as soon as I could, I booked a flight to Caledonia.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“I…I wasn’t sure if I would be welcomed.” Raoul said honestly. “Since this is new to me, I didn’t know if you were still waiting or had moved on. I didn’t want to intrude if you had but I hoped…”

“I mourned you, Raoul.” Katze said feeling the tears well up again but refusing to let them fall.

“I tried to move on but I now know that I never would have. I was a mess. I kept seeing you in Iason’s office when you didn’t remember us. It just hurt so bad.” 

He swiped at the moisture on his face. 

“It wasn’t until recently that I started getting my life in order, getting back in shape. I run every day and work has been great. Oh, and Alexander and Amie are getting married and I’m the best man.” 

He chuckled. 

“But, regardless of all of that, mentally I knew I would never forget you or commit to another. So…I’m glad you’re back. And, yeah, Blondie. I love you and you damn well better not leave me again. I’d hate to hunt you down and lock you away.”

Raoul’s eyebrows rose and Katze laughed. All the pain and fear and heartbreak was gone. He felt good, really good.

“So would you like a date to this wedding?

“Yeah, you offering?”

“Of course. I would like to see another of these celebrations for future reference.”

“Future reference?” Katze asked curiously, a large smile breaking out over his striking face.

“Hmmmm.” Raoul said as he leaned in for another kiss. 

“Katze?”

“yeah?”

“Would you like to retire to the other room?”

“The kitchen?”

“No.”

“Ah, the bathroom? I do need a shower.”

“No. And I like the way you smell. Earthy.”

Katze chuckled. 

“The bedroom maybe?”

“Ah,” Raoul agreed. “That would be the one.”

They both stood. Katze squeaked as Raoul threw him over the shoulder and headed for their bedroom.

“I can walk damn it!” Katze said from his upside down position on Raoul’s back.

Raoul just laughed.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Later as they lay in a tangle of sweaty limbs, Katze suddenly sat up, elbowing Raoul in the chest. The Blondie oophed. 

“Katze, whatever are you doing?”

“Forgot something.”

Katze went to the dresser and pulled out a small pouch. He walked back to the bed as Raoul watched him with appreciation.

“What’s that?”

Katze emptied the contents of the bag into his palm and held it out for Raoul to see. 

“I had this made after you left. I expected to give it to you a lot sooner but…well, things happened.”

Raoul looked at the ring resting on Katze’s palm. It matched the one he had given Katze over a year ago. Katze nodded at Raoul’s left hand and held up the ring. Chuckling Raoul held out his hand and Katze slipped the ring on his finger. He then leaned over and kissed it just like Raoul had kissed his. He then took his place next to the Blondie, entwining their fingers. The rings made a chiming sound as they connected.

“That’s a pleasant sound” Raoul said. 

Katze agreed. 

“I can think of another pleasant sound, though.”

“And that is?”

“This.” 

Raoul swept in for a deep kiss, his hands moving over the willing body below him. Soon sounds of a different sort echoed through the darkened room.

And continued for a long time to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this chapter sums everything up in one go but that is the way it came to me and I couldn't torture Katze any longer than was necessary. I plan on writing some side stories about the year Katze and Raoul are apart. I have thoughts about Iason and Raoul's relationship during that time and wanted to delve more into Katze's state of mind. There could possibly be a bit of Iason/Riki as well. I haven't written them yet but I'm working on it so stay tuned.
> 
> Obviously the story's not over yet but I wanted to share my thoughts on the above.


	16. Epilogue 1: Happily Ever After

“That was a nice ceremony.”

“Yes it was.”

“This is good stuff too.” 

Katze tipped up his flute and let the last drops of the sparkling wine hit his tongue. He looked at Raoul. 

“Any more in that bottle?”

Raoul emptied the contents of the bottle into Katze’s glass. 

“You certainly like this. Maybe I should stock up.”

“Sounds good.” Katze took a sip. “Yum.” 

Raoul took a sip from his own glass which was being emptied at a much slower pace than Katze’s. He smiled and looked behind him at the bottle he had set aside. He would save that one for later. He could think of numerous ways to enjoy the sparkling beverage that involved various parts of Katze’s body.

They were sitting on the steps of the large gazebo in the center of the town’s main park. Amie and Alexander’s ceremony and reception were held there several hours before. The bride and groom had just left to enjoy their night together and several of the guests still mingled around the area. A string quartet had just finished their last set and was packing to leave.

Katze was dressed in a fitted tuxedo which matched the one Alexander had worn. Raoul was dressed impeccably in a charcoal suit, his long hair pulled back with a clip. They made a striking pair sitting there and several of the women in attendance had made an attempt to flirt with the couple before they were gently discouraged by the possessive Blondie. Katze had smiled at the women as they left and took Raoul’s hand in his to complete the Blondie’s point. Raoul wasn’t the only possessive one.

Katze had finally cut his hair again, not too short but just short enough to be in style. The fine auburn hair framed his striking and currently flushed face. The scar stood out more clearly with the new haircut but Katze had decided he didn’t care anymore. He had just told Raoul and Alexander that he didn’t intend on pursuing the plastic surgery which would erase the scar. He was going to leave it as a reminder of his past life. It had faded some and would continue to fade as the years went by. Those that he was close with didn’t even notice it anymore. If others noticed, he didn’t care. In fact he didn’t pay attention anymore. Raoul said it was a part of him just like every other part of his body. It gave him character and did nothing to hide his attractiveness.

Raoul looked at Katze who was leaning more heavily against the frame work of the gazebo, his glass empty once more. He chuckled and Katze looked up at him curiously. 

“What?”

“Perhaps we should head home now. I think somebody needs to be put to bed.”

“Only if somebody else is going to be there with me.”

“Hmmm.” Raoul said. “Anybody in particular?”

“Uh huh.” Katze said starting to rise. 

As he wobbled, Raoul reached out to steady him. 

“Anybody I know?”

Katze laughed. 

“Uh huh. A big strong Blondie by the name of Raoul Am.”

“Oh, I see.” Raoul said drolly. “Well, that can be arranged. Do you think you can walk or do I need to carry you?”

“I can walk.” 

Katze stumbled and Raoul righted him again. 

“Well, maybe if you hang on to me so I don’t get lost.”

“With pleasure.” Raoul replied. 

He made sure Katze was going to remain upright for a moment, then stepped back to the gazebo and grabbed the bottle that he had confiscated. 

“Ohhh! I knew there was more.”

Raoul put his arm around Katze and they started for home. 

“You lush.”

Katze grinned. 

“Yeah, but I’m your lush.”

Raoul grinned back. 

“That you are, Katze…Am. That you are.”

Katze stopped suddenly and Raoul looked at him curiously. 

“Are you okay? Are you sure you don’t want me to carry you?”

Katze snorted. 

“No. I can walk. I just…well, what you said. It just caught me off guard.”

Raoul knew what he was referring too. He wondered if the redhead had noticed. 

“There is a problem with it?” he asked focusing on Katze’s golden eyes. “I thought it appropriate and I found out tonight from the officiant that we can certainly make it legal if we choose.”

“Really? Wow, Raoul I never thought…that’s just so cool!” 

Katze grinned and put his arms around the towering Blondie, standing on tip toes to kiss him soundly. Raoul returned the kiss thoroughly.

“We need to be home now.” Katze said breathlessly. “Like now, now.”

Raoul laughed and handed the bottle to Katze then swept the redhead up into his arms. 

“I agree.” 

He started off, his long legged stride taking them home in no time.


	17. Epilogue 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard day at work, Katze and Raoul relax.  
> Warning: sex ahead (yeah, you heard me!)

Katze relaxed on his beloved deck, the stress from the day drifting away with the smoke from his cigarette. He rolled his shoulders and leaned his elbows on the railing, his hands hanging loosely over the rail. The afternoon sun felt good on his back and the soft breeze ruffled his auburn locks. 

He was looking forward to seeing his busy Blondie; he had been working increasingly longer hours with Alexander on a paper they were jointly presenting at a medical conference on the planet Gryphon in a week’s time. Lately Katze felt like they were two ships that passed in the night although Raoul made sure that he checked in frequently which Katze appreciated. After the incidents on Amoi just half a year prior, Katze never wanted to feel that fear of loss again and Raoul was more than happy to make sure that his redhead felt safe and secure.

Katze had planned on going with Raoul to the conference but he had just been asked to take on a challenging new project and he definitely wasn’t going to give up the chance to test his skills even if it was going to take him away from home for several months.

Katze was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the front door open and close, or the soft footfalls crossing the house until he felt familiar arms slip around his waist and tug his unresisting body back to rest against the powerful body he knew so well.

Raoul leaned down and kissed the side of Katze’s face gently. Katze smiled and turned his head slightly so he could deliver his own kiss to Raoul’s soft lips.

“Welcome home.”

“Thank you, love. I’m glad I finally got away. It feels like it’s been weeks since I’ve been home.”

“Yeah, it does.” 

Katze turned fully in Raoul’s embrace so they were face to face. The Blondie looked tired, tiny frown lines were just barely visible on his perfect face. Katze lifted his arms to Raoul’s shoulders, massaging the tight muscles he found there. He then tangled his hands in the soft blonde hair, digging his nails lightly into the fine hair at the nape of Raoul’s neck. Raoul growled appreciatively, leaning forward to give Katze better access.

“Hmmmm. That’s nice.”

Katze chuckled. 

“Glad to hear it. There’s more where that came from.”

Raoul chuckled in return.

After a while Katze drew his hands back across Raoul’s shoulders and down to rest on his chest. Raoul looked up and frowned at Katze’s expression.

“Katze? Is there something wrong?”

Katze shook his head. He smoothed his hands lightly across Raoul’s chest before he spoke.

“Not wrong, exactly, but there is something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Go on.”

“I was approached today by Simon Chau, the General Manager of Security for the Arias Corporation. He heads the security and the computer systems for all the resorts on Caledonia. They’re updating their systems and they need a tech that can help them secure their systems and create a hub so all the resorts are connected. My department head referred them to me. It’s a great opportunity and I told them I’m really interested.”

“That sounds wonderful Katze. Of course they would choose you. You are perfect for this.”

Katze nodded and smiled.

“Thanks.”

“So what’s the problem?”

Katze looked down and Raoul reached over to softly grasp the redhead’s chin.

“Katze?”

“The problem is that I need to relocate to one of the resort properties for several months in order to work on the problem. Once the beta is set up and done, the system will go live and I’ll need to move from resort to resort as we install the new systems and get them up and running. So the potential problem is that just as we get back together I’ll need to be gone for a while. I just wanted to let you know.”

“You’ll be on planet, correct?”

“Yes”

“I certainly don’t see a problem. I have the conference coming up in which I will be off world for a short period of time, and before you say anything, yes I will be checking in daily. I could always visit you at the resorts…yes?”

Katze looked visibly relieved and Raoul smiled.

“Yeah, that works.”

Raoul nodded and leaned in for a kiss. Katze raised his arms again and looped them behind Raoul’s neck. He returned the kiss with enthusiasm. Raoul ran his hands down Katze’s sides and behind his back, finally cupping his pert ass and drawing the mongrel flush against his body.

“Haaaa.” Katze breathed out, his lips parted and eyes at half-mast. Raoul LOVED that look. 

“Maybe we should move inside” Katze said in a breathy whisper.

Raoul chucked.

“No.”

At the shocked look on Katze’s face, Raoul moved back slightly and gripped the edges of Katze’s shirt. He drew it up over the redhead’s head, tossing it to the side. As he reached for the button on Katze’s pants, he whispered back…

“Out here.”

“Uh” Katze said as his pants slid down his long legs.

Raoul chucked and turned, urging the redhead backwards until they were in the middle of the wide deck. He kissed Katze again and exerted pressure on his shoulders until he slid to the ground. Raoul followed him down and divested Katze of his briefs. Finally the redhead lay on the sun-warmed deck gloriously naked. Raoul took a moment to take in the breath-taking view in front of him then proceeded to strip off his clothes until he too was naked.

“This is new.” Katze said as his eyes widening in anticipation. 

Raoul chuckled, the sound coming from deep in his throat. He crawled forward on hands and knees, straddling Katze’s body and effectively caging him in. The long blonde tresses framed his face and slipped over his shoulders swaying as he moved, trailing delicately over Katze’s body. The mongrel shuddered at the sensation. Green eyes grew darker with arousal and stared unblinkingly into Katze’s golden gaze. Raoul touched his lips to Katze’s in a soft kiss which Katze returned greedily. Balancing on knees and forearms, hands planted on either side of Katze’s head, Raoul moved the lower part of his body back and forth, brushing their hard cocks against each other. Katze gasped, pulling out of the kiss. He grasped Raoul’s biceps and tried to spread his legs so that Raoul could settle between them in their favorite position. The Blondie chuckled again, restricting Katze’s movement.

“Enough, Raoul…fuck me…” Katze said breathlessly. 

He dug his nails into Raoul’s arms and pressed his hips upwards, bumping his body against Raoul’s, trying to increase the pressure of their leaking cocks as they rubbed against each other. Katze tried to move his legs again but Raoul growled and nipped Katze’s shoulder in warning. Katze’s stilled, his clever mind trying to figure out what Raoul was doing. He slid his hands up to Raoul’s shoulders, pushing the heavy wealth of hair from the Blondie’s face. Raoul smiled and leaned down to kiss Katze again, his body continuing to move, rubbing against his mate’s. 

Katze lay on the deck submissively, his hands sliding down Raoul’s muscled arms until they lay next to his head. Raoul ended the kiss and moved up until he was kneeling once again. Katze watched him through hooded eyes waiting for the Blondie’s next move.

Reaching over to his discarded trousers, Raoul reached in a pocket and produced a small vial. Katze smiled. ‘At last’ he thought.

“Always prepared huh?” he said echoing Raoul’s words from that day not that long ago.

Raoul nodded opening the vial.

“A gift.” He said and grinned, pouring a small amount in his hand. 

“A gift?” Katze asked watching the Blondie’s movements. 

Raoul nodded. 

“Something Alexander and I developed. He sends his regards.”

Katze sputtered and started to reply but was shocked speechless as Raoul’s warm hands spread the sweet smelling lube on Katze’s cock, rubbing it up and down. Raoul watched Katze’s reaction closely as he poured a little more of the lube on his fingers and moved his hand behind to prepare himself. Katze’s eyes widened impossibly large as he realized what Raoul intended. The Blondie kept his gaze focused on Katze as one, two, then three fingers probed and penetrated his own ass. Finally deciding he was as prepared as he was going to be, he rose up higher on his knees, grasping Katze’s cock and positioning it at his entrance. Katze’s hands moved to Raoul’s thighs, his hands kneading gently. Raoul grunted as he lowered himself, stopping briefly a couple of times until they were finally flush with each other. He let out a heavy breath, one hand resting lightly on Katze’s belly, the other on the deck. He smiled at Katze. 

“You may move now, Katze.” He said quietly.

Katze was still shocked; he couldn’t believe what Raoul was doing, what Raoul was giving him. As he slowly started to move, he was overwhelmed at the feeling. Raoul was so tight and hot. It was utterly indescribable. At Raoul’s urging, he moved a little quicker, planting his feet on the deck for leverage. Through experimentation they found Raoul’s prostrate and the Blondie was soon gasping with every stroke. 

Katze had wanted this to last, he wanted to make Raoul feel like he did every time the Blondie made love to him but all too soon he felt the tell tail sign of orgasm coming on. 

“Ah, Raoul…ah I’m going to…gotta…” 

“Commmme” Raoul breathed out harshly, his hand stroking his own cock quickly.

Katze felt himself tip over the edge and he lost his rhythm, hips snapping forward until he froze, cum filling Raoul’s channel. Raoul’s hand continued its urgent stroking until he too fell over the edge. 

After a few moments, a panting Raoul fell forward, resting again on his knees and forearms, his head resting on Katze’s shoulder. Katze ran his hands up and down Raoul’s broad sweat dewed back as they caught their breaths. Finally Raoul moved up and forward slightly allowing Katze’s softened cock to slip loose. He kissed Katze’s lips then moved to lie on his back next to the redhead. Katze turned his head to look at Raoul as the Blondie linked their hands together.

“That was amazing, Raoul. Thank you. I never thought you would want to let me…” he drifted off, words failing him.

“Hmmm.” Raoul said with a smile. “You’re quite welcome. I’ve been thinking about it for a while. It was quite enjoyable.”

Katze grinned then, squeezing Raoul’s hand tightly.

“Does that mean you might want to try it again sometime?” 

Raoul returned the squeeze.

“Oh, yes.”

Katze nodded.

“Glad to hear it.” He paused then said “I don’t know if I tell you often enough but I really love you, Raoul. More than you’ll ever know.”

“I feel the same, Katze, my love. I always will.”

Katze grinned again then sat up looking down the length of Raoul’s beautiful body. 

“So, you okay then?”

“More than okay.” Raoul yawned.

“Shower first then a little dinner?”

“That sounds nice.”

Raoul sat up and winced. Katze stood and held out his hand.

“Need help?”

Raoul took the proffered hand and rose gracefully. Katze picked up their discarded clothes and led the way into the house. Raoul followed slowly, his formidable mind cataloging every detail. The essence dribbling down the back of his legs wasn’t the most pleasant thing, but that was just a minor inconvenience compared to the extraordinary experience they just had.

Katze entered the large bathroom then looked back at Raoul. 

“Coming Blondie?”

Raoul nodded and stepped into the room. Oh yeah. He’d be coming alright. He’d make sure they both would - now and for many years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks that's the story. There will be more to come though. I will be posting two side stories (one finished, the other I'm working on) and a one-shot(ish) story.
> 
> Just today the plot bunnies have attacked and I think a sequel is in the works. So, stay tuned and thanks so much to all of you for reading!!


	18. Side Story One: Love and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place between chapters 13 and 14. Katze has returned home from Amoi and must now live his life alone. And it’s definitely easier said than done.

“I’m home.”

Katze spoke to the empty air as he walked into his darkened house. He shut the door quietly behind him then dropped his travel bags and sat down heavily on the couch. The house was dark and quiet, the air somewhat stale. His friends were watching his cat so there was no one there to greet him. And Raoul was…well, Raoul wasn’t in the picture any more so he tried not to go there. He was home again, the place where he felt so happy and was at peace, yet as he sat there staring at the far wall he felt angry, hollow and lost. 

“Why is it always me.” He said aloud to the room. “Why THE FUCK is it always me who gets screwed!” 

He hit his balled fists on the seat and banged his head against the back of the couch. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fucking fair! As soon as he let his guard down he got kicked in the teeth again. In the past when things were down he was able to push ahead and get back on his feet. He was strong and resilient and was proud of the nickname “Subzero Scarface.” However, as much as he wanted to continue on as usual, this time he just didn’t have the strength to fight it. He was just too tired and too…angry/upset/hopeless…well, to be perfectly honest, at this point he didn’t know how he felt. 

He tried to rest on his trip home but every time he closed his eyes he saw Raoul, his beautiful face confused and irritated as he walked away from Katze. He also saw Iason, his icy gaze boring into Katze as if looking into his very soul. ‘Is that the only reason?’ the Blondie had asked him. Katze knew at that point, even if he didn’t before, that Iason knew about Raoul and him and those words were almost cruel in their intensity. If Iason wasn’t happy, nobody else was going to be, especially Katze.

Standing up he went to the French doors and opened them letting in some fresh air. He stepped onto the deck and lit a cigarette. He inhaled the nicotine and blew out the smoke slowly. It was a beautiful afternoon but he didn’t really notice. His mind wouldn’t stop thinking about Raoul and it was driving him crazy. He took another drag of his cigarette then turned suddenly and walked back into the house heading for the liquor cabinet. He grabbed a bottle of liquor (he didn’t pay attention to what it was – he really didn’t care) and one of the heavy crystal glasses that Raoul preferred. He walked back out to the deck and started towards the table and chairs but the dining set reminded him of his birthday and Raoul’s extraordinary gift. He made an abrupt turn and walked to the far end of the deck where he settled against the rails. He finished his cigarette, lit another then poured himself a drink. It burned going down making him cough. He settled into his corner, gulping rather than sipping his drink. He knew he needed to call his friends to tell them he was home but he just didn’t feel like it at the moment. He took another long drag of his cigarette and took another drink of the alcohol he had noted was Scotch. He’d just sit here for a little while then call Alexander so that he could bring Sabrina home. Maybe with his little cat around he’d feel a little better. Yeah, he’d do that in just a moment. Just another cigarette and a little more Scotch…

XXX

“Katze? Katze wake up. It’s pretty cool out here so you need to get up and come inside now.”

Katze blinked and looked up at Alexander who was squatting in front of him. The doctor looked concerned and Katze wondered why. Then he wondered why the hell he was sitting on the deck in the dark anyway.

“Hey there.” Alexander said. “Glad to know you’re alive. Need some help getting up?”

Katze shook his head slowly and levered himself up. Alexander picked up the Scotch bottle and glass while Katze picked up his empty cigarette package and followed his friend inside.

Alexander set the bottle and glass in the kitchen then turned to Katze who was cradling his cat, rubbing his face against her fluffy body.

“Thanks for bringing Sabrina home.” Katze said quietly. His head and body were aching and he knew he was swaying slightly. Getting drunk did one thing at least. He didn’t have any dreams of Raoul.

“You’re welcome.” Alexander said in reply. 

He followed Katze into the living room and sat down on the recliner that was positioned across from the couch. Katze sat on the couch releasing Sabrina then focused on his friend sitting across from him. Alexander smiled sadly.

“Didn’t go well I assume?”

Katze surpressed the urge to laugh hysterically. 

“Understatement.” He said.

Alexander nodded. 

“Thought as much considering there’s no Blondie in the house. Wanna talk about it?”

Katze shook his head and winced at the pain.

“Naw, not now. Too much to talk about and I’m not feeling up to it at the moment.”

He paused then continued quietly.

“But I did see him and he looked great. He’s just…not the same Raoul anymore.”

“Ah” Alexander said. “Oh man, Sir Mink had him mind wiped?”

Katze nodded and closed his eyes which were starting to tear up…again. He got himself under control and focused on Alexander again. The doctor rose and walked over to Katze, reaching down to squeeze his shoulder.

“Need anything?”

Katze shook his head slowly.

“I’m as good as I can be. Think I’ll try to rest for a while. Talk to you guys soon. Okay?”

Alexander nodded and headed towards the door.

“Amie and I are here for you so anything you do need let us know. Oh, and you’re back at work on Monday, right?”

“Yeah.”

“How about dinner at our place on Sunday?”

Katze smiled.

“Yeah, okay. Tell Amie I said hi.”

“Will do. Goodnight Katze.”

“Night.”

After Alexander left Katze rose and headed towards the bedroom. He was craving a cigarette but he realized he was out. He’d run out tomorrow to buy some. He’d have a quick shower then bed. If he was lucky he’d be able to sleep. And if he was really, really lucky, he wouldn’t dream.

XXX

Two Months Later

Katze stretched, trying to release some pressure from his tight muscles. He had been hunched over his laptop for hours writing code for a program he was developing for the medical center. He picked up his coffee cup and took a sip. Yuck, cold coffee. He wrinkled his nose at the taste then got up to make a new pot. As he entered the kitchen he tried to remember the last time he had eaten. It had been a while and although his stomach seemed to think it might be a good idea, he couldn’t think of anything that sounded good and really didn’t want to make the effort to fix something. Aimee had mentioned a couple of times that he was losing weight. He thought of her wonderful pastries but then that just reminded him of Raoul and he buried the thought. Who needed to eat. He had work to do.

Sabrina followed him into the kitchen with a soft meow. He reached down and ran his hand over her head as she bumped against his legs. Although he had been pretty bad about feeding himself, at least he was taking care of his cat. He gave himself kudos for that.

He got a new pot of coffee going then lit up another cigarette. He inhaled the smoky goodness and coughed a little. Absently he rubbed his chest. He had developed a little bit of a cough because of his new penchant for sitting out on the deck in the dark. It wasn’t a bad cough and his chest didn’t hurt too badly so he wasn’t that concerned. At least he had managed to hide it from Alexander who would probably insist he go to his doctor. If it got worse he would. For now he was fine.

Armed with a fresh cup of coffee, Katze headed back to his computer. It had been a long day at work followed by an evening of coding. He glanced at the clock, noting the time. He had been up almost an entire day and he chuckled. Just like the old days when he was running the black market. He would finally find a few moments to rest after a long day of looking after Iason’s interests then as soon as his head hit the pillow the Blondie would be calling him to come pick him up or do this or take care of that. Back then he pushed the limits of his body because he had to. Now he did it because he wanted to. If his mind wasn’t occupied, he would dwell on things he didn’t want to think about. If he tried to sleep he dreamed and he was getting so tired (no pun intended) of waking up hard and wanting, having to take matters into his own hands. 

He was off the next couple of days so he planned on taking advantage of the break by working on his project as long as he could. He vaguely remembered that he had been invited to dinner so he set an alarm to remind himself and got back to work.

XXX

Three Months Later  


“Raoul”

Katze whispered the name reverently as he stared into the deep green eyes focused intently on him. Golden blonde waves of hair spilled around broad shoulders as the Blondie hovered above him. Katze felt their bodies connect intimately and he sighed. So good. So fucking good. Raoul smiled at him, tiny little lines showing up at the corners of his eyes.

“Hmmmm Katze” he said.

“Ah! Harder, Raoul. Harder!”

Katze was moaning now, moving his hips in unison with his Blondie. He was getting close and he sighed in pleasure. Oh how he had missed this. 

“Almost, Katze, almost” Raoul purred and Katze felt his orgasm approaching quickly.

“Oh, ahhhh, Oh!!”

“FUCK!” 

Katze opened his eyes as he came, staring at the dark ceiling. The covers were kicked to the end of the bed and tangled around his feet. His body was still heaving as he awoke, the sticky evidence of his orgasm covering his abdomen. He was breathing hard, hands clenched tightly, body taut and straining. He expelled a breath and raised his hands to his face, angrily swiping away tears. It had been a mind-blowing orgasm and would have been one of the best experiences of his life but…

He was alone.

Katze sighed and turned to his side, bringing his knees up clasping them with his hands. He’d have to get up and shower now because there was no going back to sleep. He had been dreaming again. Dreams of Raoul in all his glory. He thought that maybe after a while the dreams would subside but apparently it was still too soon.

He rose and stumbled to the shower, stepping into the cool stream. His ring glinted in the overhead lighting and he brushed his fingers across the initials on the top. A thought had begun to repeat in his head every time he got like this. Someone once said it was better to have loved and lost than never loved at all. At this point he was beginning to disagree with them on so many levels. Yes, he loved Raoul and cherished the time they had together. But, he was getting tired of having to tamp down the almost constant pain of loss. If he had never loved then he wouldn’t know what he was missing. 

Maybe.

Maybe not.

It didn’t matter. Nothing did, really. And he was NOT alright with that.

XXX

Ten months later

“cough…cough…cough” 

Katze took a shaky breath and spit into the sink. His throat was a bit sore and his chest ached. It was lightly raining outside and chilly – fall was definitely in the air. He put out the cigarette that was burning in the ashtray and closed the door to the deck. Rubbing his arms he went back to the table and sat down in front of his laptop, reading the messages from work. He needed to run over to the medical center shortly to start the implementation of his new program. They had finished up beta testing and the center was extremely pleased with the results. They had rewarded Katze extremely well and he was pleased too. Later he would join his friends for a few drinks and celebratory dinner. He was actually looking forward to it too which really surprised him. He coughed again and wiped his mouth. Alexander had insisted Katze see his doctor for the lingering cough and Katze had finally agreed. He had an appointment the next day. He ‘knew’ it wasn’t anything but he supposed it was better to be safe than sorry.

After a quick shower he dressed and started packing up his equipment. A buzzing from the laptop caught his attention and he was surprised to see a video message waiting to be viewed. It must have come in when he was in the shower. He opened the program and stared at the screen. It was from Amoi. He hadn’t heard from Alex in quite some time so it was definitely a surprise. He opened the message, not paying attention to the sender. The video began to play and Katze sat back, his mouth opening in a silent curse.

“Good afternoon Katze. I am sorry you were not available to speak so I suppose I shall have to leave a message. So tedious.”

Long blond hair fell perfectly over broad shoulders, the golden badge of office glinting on the dark blue jacket. Pristine gloved hands were placed ‘just so’ on the desk. Pale blue eyes focused on the screen and the perfectly formed lips held a slight smile. Iason looked beautiful and haughty, the perfect Amoian Blondie. Katze swallowed hard as the video played. He was glad that he hadn’t answered. It would have been hard to keep his composure at that hard, cold stare.

“I hope you are doing well, Katze.” Iason continued. “Our meeting was cut rather short when you visited Amoi and I know you had questions that I never answered.” A brief smile appeared then Iason continued.

“In case you wondered, yes I knew about your relationship with Raoul. I have to admit that I was surprised at first but then realized it made sense. It is not unusual for those met with loss to seek out others for comfort. Well, perhaps unusual for an Elite but then Raoul was always a little different than the rest of us.”

Iason smooth the material of his gloves studying his hands. He looked back at the screen.

“You loved me didn’t you Katze? Yes, I know you did. I could see it in your eyes. After everything, you loved me. Raoul did too of course. I was his world during our formative years as I was yours when I was your owner. With my loss you turned to each other. Before Riki I wouldn’t have understood this but now…”

Iason paused again and Katze bristled. Always the showman eh, Iason. Just what the hell do you want. 

As if hearing Katze’s venomous thoughts, Iason continued. “Jupiter knew too Katze. Our mother noticed my brother’s behavior and when I suggested he come back she agreed. He has been instrumental in my healing process and now that Riki is awake, he is making sure my pet is happy and healthy. You should be pleased, Katze. Raoul is, as he always was, a perfect companion to me.”

Katze saw red. Fucking Blondie. Iason knew just what to do to push Katze’s buttons. Raoul is NOT yours, he thought angrily. He may be there with you but it’s not his choice. Raoul IS MINE AND WILL ALWAYS BE MINE, no matter what you and fucking Jupiter think! 

Katze was breathing heavily now, his fingertips turning white from gripping the edge of the table in frustration and anger. A mass of thoughts filtered through his mind. He had wondered about the AI and after his disappointing meeting with Raoul, he was surprised that he was able to return to Caledonia. He figured Jupiter would blame him for Raoul’s ‘infidelity’ and Katze would be punished or even terminated. Iason had given him citizenship once upon a time but to Jupiter he was still a former furniture. Nothing more, nothing less.

He looked back at the screen as Iason was speaking again. The next words startled Katze and he replayed that part of the message to see if he heard right.

“I have thought about you, Katze” Iason said quietly. “I remember everything we did together and have decided to make you an offer. Your former employee has done an exceptional job running the black market in your place but I have other avenues I would like to explore and your expertise would be very beneficial to me. I cannot give Raoul back to you of course, but if you come work for me again you will be able to see him and perhaps even have interactions with him. I know it is not the perfect scenario for you but it is what I can offer. Return to me Katze. I have need of you.”

Iason smiled again and this time the smile reached his eyes. “I will look forward to hearing from you.”

With those words Iason ended the message. Katze sat completely still, fists clenched so hard his nails left crescent moon marks on his palms. He was shaking, too. What the hell?

Slowly Katze got up and unfurled his fists. He shut his laptop quietly and put it in its bag along with his com and the data slate. He pulled on his jacket and slid the straps of the backpack over his shoulders. He gave Sabrina a hug then grabbed his helmet and walked out the door. The bike started up easily and soon he was heading down the road in the drizzling rain.

As he rode his mind whirled with angry thoughts. Iason wanted him back and although he was asked to return, it was really a command. He could just see the Blondie’s thought process – ‘I still own you Katze. You may think you’re free but you’re still mine just like Riki, just like Raoul. You WILL come back to me because it is my wish and you’d better get your ass back here now before I grow annoyed’. 

Katze blew out an angry breath and refocused on the road as his wheels slid a bit on the wet pavement. It wouldn’t help him to have an accident while he was preoccupied with his thoughts. He knew Raoul’s current condition wasn’t his choice and if he hadn’t been mind- wiped he’d probably be back on Caledonia now. Obviously the fact that Raoul chose Katze was pissing Iason off to no end. He thought he knew Iason well, but this, this cruelty was a new low. Come back and you can be near Raoul. To what point? Did Iason actually think this was something Katze would want; to be near Raoul and see him but not to be able to touch him? To see those beautiful green eyes look at him without emotion? Did Iason actually think this was something that would appeal to him? No, who was he kidding, Iason didn’t care at all. He just couldn’t understand why Katze had moved on and chosen his own life away from Amoi. Was Jupiter a part of this too or was it just Iason? 

Katze felt tears springing to his eyes. Why couldn’t he and Raoul have had a little more time. Why couldn’t Iason have just stayed dead. Why was the universe determined to tear him down with every step? He wasn’t a bad person, he didn’t deserve to be punished for something he didn’t do. Why did things always happen to him? Why, why, why… 

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn’t see the small creature dart across the dark road. Katze tried to brake but the bike slid sideways and suddenly his vision went black.

XXX

Katze blinked slowly trying to focus his tired eyes. Something wet was dripping on his face and getting into his eyes. He raised his hand to wipe the moisture away and realized he still had his helmet on. He touched the face shield and finally was able to focus enough to see a long crack down the plastic. Rain was seeping through the crack and dripping gently on his face.

He turned his head slowly trying to discover where he was. He felt calm and relaxed which was rather strange considering that whatever happened probably wasn’t particularly good.

He raised the visor and looked up at the darkened sky. It was actually beautiful, all reds and blues with the golden rays of the sun showing low over the trees. It was late afternoon when he left home so very little time had passed. He looked around trying not to move his head and body until he could figure out where he was and if he was injured. He discovered that he was lying on asphalt. His body was at an angle, propped up by his backpack. His bike was resting a short distance away, the red tail lights still glowing. At first he didn’t register any pain although he was really sleepy. Now, as he consciously catalogued the various parts of his body trying to locate damage, the pain started to make itself known. He hurt all over although he didn’t think anything was broken. He struggled to sit up but when he did the pain in his head became worse and he was overcome with nausea. If he could just reach his com in the backpack he could call for help. He tried again to turn to his side to shrug out of the backpack but the pain in his head threatened to render him unconscious. Still, he knew he was stronger than this so he tried again taking breaks when necessary. It was probably only a few minutes but the effort to reach his com felt like hours to Katze. Finally he zipped open the pocket and had the com in his hand. He exhaled then dialed the number for the emergency service. As someone answered the line Katze laid back on the asphalt. 

“I need help.” He said softly then before he could hear a reply, his hand dropped to the ground limply and he blacked out.

XXX

“Katze? Can you hear me? Katze?”

Katze blinked, his eyes opening and closing until he could focus on the source of the voice. He was no longer outside which was good and based on the lack of pain he was guessing that he was at the medical center. He opened his eyes again and looked at the speaker. Alexander Kane smiled and squeezed his shoulder lightly.

“Ah, there you are. Welcome back. How are you feeling?”

“Tired and loopy. Good drugs.”

Alexander chuckled. “Yup they are. Do you remember what happened?”

Katze nodded slowly and let out a soft breath.

“Yeah. Was on my bike coming to work. An animal ran across the road out of the forest. I swerved to miss it and I guess I hit a wet patch and dumped my bike.” 

He swallowed.

“Damn. I hope it can be fixed. I love that bike.”

Alexander nodded. I had it towed to the garage for you. It didn’t look too bad to me so hopefully they’ll be able to fix it okay.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“So, am I okay? Anything broken or bent?”

“You have a slight concussion although your helmet softened the blow. You’ve got bruises and a couple of cuts here and there. No sprains or breaks though. You were really lucky.”

“Yeah. Guess so.” Katze shifted and sighed. “So I guess I’m staying here a little while.”

Alexander nodded. “24 hours then if you’re up to it you can go home. Your backpack is over there” he indicated a chair in the corner of the room “but I would suggest you just rest for now.”

Katze’s eyebrows rose a bit and Alexander laughed.

“Yeah, Mr. Workaholic I know you well. Rest now, work later. The buttons for the nurse and your pain meds are by your right hand. I’m on call so if you need me for anything let them know and I’ll be right here.”

“Thanks Alexander. Think I’m good for now.”

Alexander nodded and rose. “I’ll call Aimee and have check on Sabrina. I’ll check on you later.”

“Okay. Thanks again.”

As the doctor left, Katze closed his eyes. The garage was good and would probably be able to fix his bike. He was glad about that. He was happy that Aimee could check on Sabrina. He really appreciated his friends and he loved them and he knew they loved him. He thought briefly about what Iason had said but there was no way in hell he was going to take the Blondie up on his offer. No matter how the offer was meant, it was incredibly cruel.

He had loved Iason once, loved and worshiped his Blondie master. When he was still furniture he would have done anything for Iason, anything to make those pale blue eyes look at him with fondness. Even after Iason scarred him, even when he took on the role of black market boss and had others that looked up to him, he still loved Iason, still wanted to make him proud.

He was fond of Riki too even if the brat tested him constantly. Although he’d never thought about it, he probably loved Riki too. He knew Iason and Riki had developed feelings for each other, especially near the end. He could see the way Riki looked at Iason and Iason looked at Riki. When they died, Katze had broken down and cried, something he never remembered doing before and had planned on ever doing again. 

He loved Raoul too but in a much different way. He was in love with his Blondie and even though they were worlds apart and no matter how much time passed he would never feel any differently. He cried for the loss of Raoul too and still did on occasion when he let his guard down. 

As his thoughts wandered, Katze coughed again and remembered his appointment for the next day. Well he was here so Alexander wasn’t going to let him miss that one. The coughing continued until he had to ring the nurse to bring him some water. Finally settled once again he drifted off into a fitful sleep and didn’t dream.

XXX

11 Months Later

“Katze. What a surprise. I had begun to believe that you were not going to respond to my call. It has been far too long for what protocol dictates.”

Iason’s narrowed eyes glittered in the low light. Katze almost laughed at the sight. He could tell Iason was annoyed with him and for some reason that made him really happy. He felt like laughing out loud but he composed himself and replied.

“I am sorry that I have kept you waiting, Excellency. I have been unwell and it has been a busy time for me.” 

Iason studied Katze with an unblinking stare. Katze knew he was trying to ascertain if Katze was telling the truth. Again Katze almost laughed. Oh, Iason, you are SO not in control of me anymore.

Katze smiled and regarded the Blondie. He was as beautiful as always, and oh so cold. In the past Katze would have lowered his eyes and given at least the illusion of submission. Now, however, after all that had happened he didn’t want to play the game anymore. He figured he was out of Iason’s (and Jupiter’s) reach. If he was mistaken then he would pay. If he wasn’t…well…

“Well, you look well enough to me. Perhaps you are ready to answer my request?”

Katze swallowed and then took a breath. It was now or never.

“Thank you for the offer, Excellency. While it was a pleasure to serve you all those many years, I am afraid that I am unable to return to Amoi and therefore must decline your request.”

While he had been speaking, Katze noticed Iason’s demeanor change. The Blondie had assumed that Katze would run to him the second he asked but was completely caught off guard when Katze’s reply was not what he expected.

“You are denying me?” Iason asked. His voice had a hint of underlying anger.

“Yes, Excellency. I am sorry but I must decline.”

“I see.” Iason said. He raised his gloved hands to his face, steepling them in front of his lips. Katze had seen Iason do this many times when he was thinking. To someone not familiar with the Blondie it looked imposing. To Katze, it didn’t anymore. He stared right back into those ice blue eyes until Iason finally blinked and lowered his hands.

“I wish you well then, Katze. Perhaps in the future we will meet again.”

Katze blinked then. That was it? Iason was giving in so quickly? Katze waited quietly for the hammer to fall, for Iason to deliver that one blow that would render Katze helpless, the one that would make Katze submit but none came. Well, things had changed.

“Thank you for the opportunity, Excellency.” He said. “Please give Riki my regards.”

Iason nodded and signed off. Katze purposely excluded a reference to Raoul to see if the Blondie would mention him. He didn’t and Katze wasn’t really surprised. He was sure Raoul was fine but if he wasn’t Katze would never know.

Moving on was hard but Katze had finally done something he had been avoiding. He had taken the first steps. 

XXX

11-1/2 Months Later

“How are the wedding plans coming?”

Katze was seated at his favorite table in Aimee’s bakery. Before him was a fresh pastry and a steaming cup of tea. Aimee sat across from him admiring her shiny ring under the store’s tract lighting.

“Really good! We’ve reserved the park and everything else is pretty much set. Hopefully we’ll have good weather but if it’s anything like last year, we should.”

“That’s great, Aimee. I’m really happy for you guys.”

Aimee smiled and took a sip of her tea.

“Thanks for being a part of it with us. Alexander told me he couldn’t think of anyone else he’d rather have as his best man.”

Katze grinned at Aimee and cut into his pastry. He was feeling much better these days. Of course Aimee’s enthusiasm helped a lot. She was so happy with her upcoming wedding plans that it made everyone around her happy too. He was surprised that Alexander asked him to be his best man (after he had to be told what that meant) but he was pleased that he would be a part of his friends’ special day. The bronchitis had finally gone away and Katze was trying to cut back on the cigarettes, which was proving harder than he thought. He had cut down on the coffee and was actually sleeping more. He had become the lead programmer for the PMCF and a couple of the current ideas he was working on had attracted the attention of other corporations who had started a bidding war for his software. Outwardly his life was good. Inwardly he was still hollow and depressed but he was getting better.

As he ate, Aimee left the table to wait on a customer. Katze closed his eyes briefly and felt the warm sunlight on his face. Maybe he’d start running again. He used to like that. He’d continue with his software designs. Maybe do some gardening. There was life around him and it was bright and good. He had been in darkness for so long now and it felt good to step from the shadows. It hadn’t been easy and probably never would be he knew now that he was going to be fine. He would work at it every day until it wasn’t hard any more. He was resilient and he was strong. But most of all, he was the one thing that mattered most.

He was Katze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next story coming next week. Lost and Found: what happened to Raoul while he was on Amoi.


	19. Side Story 2: Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place midway through chapter 14. Raoul comes to realize that although everything seems the same as usual, something is terribly wrong.

“He should be waking soon.”

_“Yes.”_

“He was always the one to do this. Are you sure he will….”

_“Do you question me, my son?”_

Iason looked up at the visual hologram that Jupiter preferred hovering in front of him.

“No.”

The AI nodded. _“He will be fine and quite able to perform his duties as you require.”_

Jupiter reached out a ghostly silvery hand and traced Iason’s face.

_“Your duty is to continue to heal so you may properly lead your brothers. You have your pet back and I have honored your request to modify Raoul Am’s mind so that he may concentrate on you. Now is not the time for indecision.”_

Iason nodded. “Yes. I am…perhaps not myself today. Thank you for indulging me”

Jupiter backed away and Iason felt her presence begin to leave him. 

_“Go to him now. It would be best that you are there with him wakes. It will alleviate some of the confusion.”_

As the AI faded from his mind, Iason touched his temples with his fingertips. The pain of the AI’s intrusion was slowly fading. He rose gracefully and moved towards the towering doors of Jupiter’s sanctum. He took slow breaths to calm himself as he walked. The meetings with Jupiter always left him irritable and he wanted to be calm and pleasant when Raoul awoke.

He was very fond of Raoul, had been since they were young. He had known that Raoul would come when he was called and when they were reunited Iason was very pleased to see his best friend again. Raoul seemed to be the same as always, yet, as the days advanced, Iason came to find that somehow he was different. Something had happened while the Blondie was off planet, something that left Raoul changed. He didn’t seem to dote on Iason as he had in the past. He didn’t look at the pale eyed Blondie with the same regard and devotion as he had. And even though Iason knew he was being unreasonable, it started to annoy and finally anger him. Raoul should be concentrating on HIM, not something or someone else and he was determined to make sure that he got his way. He was Iason Mink after all, the leader of the Syndicate and the ultimate Blondie. Nothing else mattered.

As he walked down the shining hallways, Iason considered his friend and the reason for Raoul’s change - his former furniture Katze. Katze had always been attractive with his pale skin and auburn hair. Iason had originally chosen him for his furniture because he thought the shining red hair rivaled that of the rubies. It was his little jab at the rest of the elites. But then he discovered that Katze was extremely intelligent as well. Even with the scar Iason could see why Raoul had become attracted. But, Katze didn’t matter anymore. Raoul wouldn’t remember him and although Iason perhaps had the slightest bit of guilt about his actions, it was done and he couldn’t change it if he wanted to. 

**XXX**

Raoul woke slowly, his mind heavy with confusion. He opened his eyes and looked up at the white ceiling above him. Where was he? He obviously had been sleeping but when he tried to recall recent events he found his mind unfocused and dull.

Raoul tried to move his hand to his face but found his limbs immobile, secured by bindings. Why was he bound? Had he been imprisoned? Had he done something against the rules? If so, then what had he done? He tried to look around the room but found the pain in his head increased greatly when he moved. 

Sighing, Raoul closed his eyes again to better consider his situation. There had to be a reasonable explanation, he was sure of it. He focused his formidable mind on the puzzle, relaxing his body and breathing deeply to gain control of his thoughts. What did he know? He knew he was on Amoi and by the glimpse of his surroundings he was probably in Eos tower. He remembered that Iason had died at Dana Bahn, yet Jupiter had brought him back. Yes, that was right, Iason was alive as was that confounded mongrel pet of his. 

As his relaxation techniques began to work he remembered how Iason regained his health and returned to his position as leader of the Syndicate. To aid in his recovery, Jupiter instructed Raoul to make sure Riki recovered as much as was possible. Raoul didn’t see the point of bringing the pet back but Jupiter’s words were law and as a Blondie of Tanagura, he had no other choice but to obey.

As he pondered things, a sound within the room caught his attention and Raoul opened his eyes to see Iason standing by his bedside. Iason smiled at his friend and sat on the edge of the bed, his gloved hands stroking Raoul’s arm.

“Ah, you’re awake. I wondered when you would do so. How do you feel?”

Raoul swallowed thickly. “I am not sure. What has happened? Am I being detained or was I in an accident?”

Iason smiled reassuringly as he began to unstrap the bindings on Raoul’s arms.

“You are not being detained. You were ill. I believe you overworked yourself. You had a little outburst so it was decided that you should rest.” 

Iason moved to the other restraint and released Raoul’s other arm. 

“I’m sorry for the restraints but we didn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

Raoul rubbed his wrists then brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed his eyes. 

“We?”

“Jupiter and myself.”

“Oh.”

Raoul sat up slowly and Iason moved aside so he could swing his legs over the side of the bed. A slight feeling of nausea stopped his movements but Raoul soon got himself under control. He looked at Iason.

“I do not recognize this room. Where are we?”

Iason smiled. “Ah, you do not remember? You are in my private medical suite. You took care of me here and Riki is nearby. It seemed the appropriate place to aid you in your recovery as well. Our apartment is close by and we will go there when you are ready.”

“I see.” Raoul said as he stood. “I’m sorry Iason, I seem to be a little confused at the moment. If you don’t mind, I would like to go to my rooms now.” He said.

Iason moved back to allow his fellow Blondie to stand.

“Of course. I shall walk with you.”

“That would be pleasant.” Raoul said as the two left the room and proceeded down the carpeted hallway.

**XXX**

“How is he?”

“He should be waking soon. His vital signs are good and according to his eye movements and brain activity he is dreaming. “

“That is good?”

“Yes.” Raoul said. “It means we may have underestimated what he will or will not remember when he wakes. He will not be a blank slate as we originally thought.”

Iason smiled, his pale eyes reflecting his joy.

“That is wonderful, Raoul. Thank you.”

Raoul set his data slate aside and turned to his friend. “Don’t thank me. Your mongrel is stronger than I would have thought. His brain has accepted the memories that Jupiter has provided for him which is excellent. However, we will have to wait and see. The actual results won’t be evident until he wakes.”

Iason nodded and caressed Riki’s hand. He ran his thumb back and forth over the golden skin, focusing his pale gaze on the dark head. He could feel that Riki was close to waking. He catalogued the small movements, the twitching fingers, the eyes moving quickly behind closed lids, his toned chest moving up and down with his deep breaths. Iason smiled again at the soft sigh that escaped Riki’s lips. He looked back at Raoul.

“Regardless, thank you my friend.”

Raoul nodded and moved to leave the room.

“I will take my leave for a little while. I will be back later. Please let me know if you need assistance in the meantime.”

Iason nodded, his attention focused solely on Riki. Raoul left the private medical suite and headed for his room in Iason’s residence. He rubbed his temples as he walked feeling a headache coming on. The headaches weren’t usual for one of his kind and they had been happening more and more frequently as of late. He had thought about having a scan done but Iason kept him busy and he hadn’t gotten around to doing it yet. Maybe once Riki was awake he would take the time to do so.

Raoul entered the quiet apartment, handing his coat to Iason’s Furniture Cal. As Raoul made himself comfortable on the couch, Cal returned with a chilled glass of wine and a small plate of fruit and cheese. It looked delicious and Raoul realized he hadn’t eaten in some time.

“Thank you.” He said as he reached for the plate.

At his quiet words, Cal stood completely still, his eyes wide. Raoul looked up curiously at the Furniture’s reaction and Cal lowered his eyes quickly, bowing with practice ease and heading to the kitchen. Raoul watched the Furniture scurry away then picked up a piece of cheese and chewed thoughtfully. He had said thank you to a Furniture which was unheard of. How odd. 

He finished his snack and rose, heading toward his room. He walked down the familiar stark hallway and entered his personal rooms. His headache began to recede as the soothing green walls came into view. He approached the bed with its plush blue and gold coverings and sat so he could remove his boots. He couldn’t remember how long he had lived here with Iason. He remembered living together when they were school mates but it seemed odd to him that he didn’t have his own apartment now that they were adults. He had contemplated it more than once but each time he would become distracted by something else and the thought would vanish.

By the time he had changed into lounging clothes, there was a tap at his door and Cal announced the Master had arrived and dinner was served. Raoul joined Iason at the table for a delicious meal followed by a leisurely game of chess. They chatted amicably as they played and Raoul was pleased to see that Iason was in a good mood. Later as he lay in bed and sleep took him stray thoughts came to him like flashes of light. Thoughts of a place he had never been and a ruby he didn’t think he knew. Soon the thoughts were disregarded and he fell into a deep sleep.

**XXX**

Ebony eyes opened slowly trying to focus in the dim light. Golden skinned limbs shifted as Riki stretched in the comfortable bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to remember where he was. Hearing a sound, he looked at the figure standing at the side of the bed. He was tall, dressed in a pristine white doctor’s coat, his hair pulled into a ponytail. As Riki looked at him, the blonde smiled.

“Hello Riki. Welcome back.”

Riki focused on the moving lips listening to the deep voice. Familiar, but not. His heart started to race as the blonde leaned towards him. But, just as his flight or fight instinct started to kick in something clicked. Iason? No, not Iason. Who…who…

“Raoul?”

“Yes Riki.”

“Where am I? Where’s Iason?”

Raoul brightened at the question and he leaned forward, patting Riki on the shoulder. 

“He’s here. You continue to rest and I’ll go get him for you.”

Riki nodded, wondering why Raoul was being so nice to him. “Okay. Thank you.”

Raoul nodded and left the room heading to Iason’s office. He knew Iason would be pleased that Riki was finally awake and he looked forward to telling his friend.

As Raoul entered the outer rooms of Iason’s office, Iason’s assistant tried to stop him but Raoul brushed off his efforts and strode quickly to the door. In his excitement he opened the door with a little more force than necessary and it rebounded off of the wall. Catching it as he stepped inside he focused on the leader of the Syndicate who was seated leisurely behind his desk. He was so intent on his mission that he didn’t see the guest seated in front of Iason’s desk until he stopped to speak.

“News?” Iason asked

Raoul grinned and nodded.

“Riki is awake and doing well. He asked for you Iason, a wonderful sign. I came right away to let you know.”

Iason nodded and looked at his guest. Raoul followed the Blondie’s gaze and focused on the redhead who was looking at him with surprise. 

Raoul looked back at Iason as he heard him speaking again.

“I’m afraid I must terminate our meeting, Katze. I’m sure you understand.” 

Raoul followed Iason’s gaze, focusing on the redhead again. He was vaguely familiar. Then the answer clicked in place. Yes he did remember him. He was Iason’s former furniture. 

Katze rose, looking from Iason to Raoul. 

“Yes, thank you Excellency. I appreciate your time.” 

While Katze was speaking, Raoul turned quickly and headed toward the door. He didn’t want to leave the patient alone too long since he had just woken. 

“Raoul” Iason said, reaching out to grab the other Elite’s arm. “Please stay and have a talk with Katze. I’m sure you have much to discuss.”

Confused as to what he might have to discuss with Katze, Raoul watched Iason leave then moved more fully into the room and indicated to Katze to retake his seat. He sat in the chair next to Katze’s and smiled at the redhead. 

“Katze, is it? I seem to remember you were Iason’s furniture some time ago. How are you? It has been quite a long time has it not?”

“I am well.” Katze replied after a brief hesitation. 

Raoul nodded. 

“That is nice to hear.”

The two sat in silence for a moment before Katze reached out slowly and put his hand on Raoul’s white clad arm. 

“Raoul? Do you remember visiting Caledonia? Visiting me?”

Raoul bristled, glaring at the redhead. How dare he put his hands on a Blondie without permission.

“You overstep, mongrel. I’m sure you were trained better than that. You will refer to me as Sir Am or not at all.” 

Raoul removed Katze’s hand from his arm and prepared to stand. 

“And, no, I have never been off planet. I’m not sure what you are referring to.”

Katze nodded finally, a shadow coming over his features. 

“I am sorry for taking your time, Sir Am. It was nice to see you again.”

Raoul stood, a frown marking his beautiful face. He indicated the door. Katze rose and followed the Blondie slowly. 

As they left the room, Katze stopped and touched Raoul’s arm lightly. Raoul looked down at the hand on his arm. A monogramed ring shone on Katze’s left ring finger. At the sight, Raoul felt a thought stir in the back of his mind then it was gone. He looked back up at Katze’s face.

“There was something else?” he asked, green eyes narrowed.

Katze shook his head. 

“No, Sir Am. It’s nothing. Be well.”

Raoul nodded and turned towards the lifts that would take him back to the penthouse. Katze turned the other way and headed towards the lifts that would take him to the ground floor. Just as Raoul rounded the corner, something made him look back at the retreating figure. Katze walked slowly, his shoulders slightly slumped. Raoul felt a strange emotion well up in him at the sight and he almost turned to confront the redhead once more. However, as quickly as it had come, the emotion left and Raoul again turned to proceed towards his original destination. Iason was back as leader of the Syndicate and was completely healed. Riki was awake and his prognosis for a full recovery was very good. All in all it was an excellent day.

**XXX**

“Raoul, we need to leave. Are you ready?”

Raoul was standing on the wide balcony, staring off into the far distance. Iason had come out to collect him so that they could proceed to their dinner engagement. Unfortunately Raoul wasn’t paying attention and by the third time Iason had to call his name, the Syndicate leader had become irritated. Behind Iason, Riki waited somewhat patiently, his nimble fingers plucking at his shear black shirt.

“Raoul!” Iason said again. He moved to stand in front of the other Blondie blocking his view. Raoul blinked and looked into Iason’s icy eyes.

“Iason? What is wrong? Has something happened?”

Iason blinked, startled at the comment.

“Raoul?” Iason started again but stopped at the snort behind him. He turned to look at Riki who was covering his mouth with his hand, laughter in his eyes.

“What are you laughing at?” Iason and Raoul asked in unison. 

The two Blondies looked so serious and so clueless that Riki couldn’t hold it in any longer. He dropped his hand from his mouth and began laughing in earnest. Raoul frowned, the humor of the situation escaping him. Iason, on the other hand, didn’t care why his pet was laughing, he was just pleased to see Riki happy. He stepped forward and scooped Riki up against his chest. Riki wrapped his arms and legs around Iason and continued to laugh until eventually Iason joined in. Raoul watched Iason and his pet laugh with growing annoyance but although he still didn’t understand what was so funny, he gave up and finally smiled too.

**XXX**

“I love you. You know that right? I will always love you.”

Smooth pale thighs wrapped around his waist as talented fingers massaged his shoulders and tugged at his golden locks in just the right way. Raoul growled and nipped at a naked shoulder then sucked on the fluttering pulse on the elegant neck. He was rewarded with a gasp and a shudder which only made him smile. He was immersed in emotion and heat and sweat. He would never give this up, never…

“I will always love you…always. I will need you always. You know that, right Raoul? You know it…”

Raoul awoke with a start, his body taut and straining on the verge of an orgasm. He ignored his body’s needs trying to hold on to the dream, trying to force himself back to sleep, back to those arms, the arms he needed, that he wanted…he had to go back, there was someone there, someone he needed to find, someone who loved him, someone he…loved? No, no don’t wake up…no, don’t!

It didn’t matter. The dream was gone.

Unfortunately the erection was still there. Raoul turned to his side and willed it away. He was strong. He was a Blondie and Blondies didn’t engage in physical gratification. Calm thoughts…calm thoughts…it’s going down. It’s going down…anytime now it’s…

FUCK.

Raoul growled into the silence of his room and wrapped his fingers around his heavy cock. He set a quick pace trying to get it over with. His heavy breaths echoed into the room along with an occasional grunt. He was hurting himself but he didn’t care. He squeezed and pulled, running his hand up and down faster and faster until finally he came with an uttered curse. 

Eventually his breathing slowed and he uncurled, wiping his hands on the luxurious sheets. He was frustrated and unsettled. He knew the dreams were a key to something important but they were continually out of his reach. They had started two months after he woke from his accident and now six months later they were happening almost every night. He was tired of waking this way.

Iason was more settled now that Riki was healthy and Raoul found that his friend needed him less and less. Although it was against Jupiter’s rules, he knew Iason had sex with his pet. The mongrel was very vocal and more than once Raoul was an unwilling voyeur to their activities. Was this the cause? Should he talk to Iason? He had stayed with Iason while his friend recovered but now that he was fine, there was no reason to stay. He wasn’t a prisoner after all. He certainly had a life of his own. Didn’t he? Although as the thoughts settled in his mind, he couldn’t remember the last time he had left the apartment alone. 

Raoul turned onto his back and stared at the dark ceiling. Something had to happen. If the dreams persisted and he continued to wake this way, he was going to go insane. He wondered if he should ask for an audience with Jupiter. If she agreed to see him maybe she would help. Of course he would have to make sure he was strong enough to hide what he knew about Iason’s physical relationship with his mongrel pet if it was still a secret from Jupiter. Actually he had little doubt that Jupiter knew since she made the choice to bring Riki back along with Iason and of course Iason would never be punished for his actions. Raoul wasn’t so sure, though, that he wouldn’t be punished if he tried to hide anything from her. It was something to consider, though and he would think more on it later. 

He thought about trying to go back to sleep but it was always difficult after waking like this. It was still early, too early to rise. He sighed and closed his eyes, beginning a relaxation drill. It took work and had to be repeated several times but eventually he fell asleep.

**XXX**

Raoul stopped at the door to Iason’s penthouse office. He was feeling hungry and had searched out his friend to see if he would join him for lunch. Through the partially opened door he could hear Iason speaking to someone, and he did not want to intrude. He really should adjourn to the living room until Iason was finished but something the Blondie said sparked his interest and he pressed closer to the door to listen. 

“I have thought about you, Katze” Iason said quietly. “I remember everything we did together and have decided to make you an offer. Your former employee has done an exceptional job running the black market in your place but I have other avenues I would like to explore and your expertise would be very beneficial to me. I cannot give Raoul back to you of course, but if you come work for me again you will be able to see him and perhaps even have interactions with him. I know it is not the perfect scenario for you but it is what I can offer. Return to me Katze. I have need of you.”

Raoul backed up suddenly, his heart beginning to pound in his chest. What did Iason mean by his words? I cannot give Raoul back to you. He had no relationship with the former furniture. The thought was absolutely absurd. Besides he had only met Katze once in recent years…hadn’t he? A spark of memory suddenly filtered through his mind and he gasped. Golden eyes looking up at him with longing, whispered words of love, the feel of a lithe body pressed to his intimately…

Raoul hurried through the quiet penthouse and out onto the balcony. His breaths escaped him in a rush. His head was pounding now, the pain attempting to take him under. He pressed his hands to the sides of his head and swayed forward finally bouncing into the railing of the balcony. He moaned at the pain.

“R..Raoul, are you okay?”

Riki stood at the far end of the balcony, cigarette in hand. He started forward, one hand extended but stopped as Raoul huddled further over the balcony wall.

“I’ll go get Iason…just, hang in there okay?”

Riki tossed his cigarette over the railing and ran into the house looking for his master. He passed Cal who took one look out onto the balcony and rushed back inside the penthouse to get medical supplies. As the pain finally lessoned a little, Raoul turned and slid down the wall until he was seated, arms draped loosely over his drawn-up knees. He leaned his head against the wall, eyes tightly shut. The pain in his head faded slowly along with the memories. He sighed. 

“Raoul.”

Raoul looked up into concerned blue eyes. Iason was kneeling before Raoul as Riki and Cal hovered nervously behind him.

“I…I need to lie down.” Raoul said as he slowly rose.

Iason nodded and stood as well. He turned and dismissed Cal to his duties. He then escorted Raoul to his room as Riki followed quietly. As Raoul sat on the edge of the bed he looked up at Iason and smiled wearily. 

“Thank you.”

Iason started to reply when Raoul raised a shaky hand. 

“I…I want to thank you too Riki. Thank you for trying to help me. I…I appreciate it.”

If he had been feeling better Raoul would have laughed at the expressions on both Iason and Riki’s faces. 

Iason recovered quickly and nodded, taking Riki’s hand and leading him from the room.

After he was alone again Raoul settled back on the bed, laying his head gingerly on the mound of pillows. He didn’t know if he had a breakthrough or if there was something seriously wrong with him. He exhaled and closed his eyes. He tried to remember what Iason had said in his message. It had to do with Katze. But why did it affect him in such a way? Were the dreams really memories? If so then what had happened? Was he in an accident or…no, wait it couldn’t be…Iason wouldn’t go so far as to…”

Raoul put his arm over his eyes, the soft sleeve caressing his face. He shuddered at the feeling and in a burst of action removed his gloves and threw them across the room. He put his bare hands over his eyes feeling skin against skin. He let his mind go blank trying to recall any of the memories that had assaulted him earlier. It was about Katze. The red-headed ex-furniture was the catalyst and if he could just reach one memory perhaps he could draw the rest out. He let his frustration flow away and continued to breathe slowly until he was in a completely relaxed state. 

_“Raoul”_

Raoul looked down at his body on the bed. He was laying still, eyes closed. His chest rose and fell with soft breaths. He looked at the speaker who stood directly in front of him. Silvery blue hues surrounded her. Jupiter reached out a hand and stroked Raoul’s face softly.

_“You have questions.” She said in a tinkling metallic voice._

Raoul remembered that voice although he didn’t remember ever being invited to meet with their supreme ruler.

“Yes” he said and the figure nodded, her body changing colors again. Raoul thought that she was beautiful.

“I was mind-wiped.” He said bluntly and the figure nodded again.

_“Yes.”_

“Why?” Raoul asked. “I would do anything for Iason. I have helped them heal, Iason and Riki both and Iason has retaken his place as leader of the Syndicate. I have always been loyal. Why was this necessary? What did I do that was so wrong that I was punished? I don’t understand.”

Jupiter moved around the room like a wraith, colors changing and lighting the corners of the rooms. Finally she turned back towards Raoul and smiled.

_“I am sorry my son but it was necessary for Iason’s well-being. You did nothing wrong, Raoul but your focus was elsewhere and it was needed here. Iason needed you and I needed data and you were the perfect subject.”_

“Data?” Raoul asked.

_“Yes.”_

“Will you explain?” He was anxious that the question would offend but he needed answers and Jupiter appeared to be willing to talk. He just hoped that afterwards he would wake up intact.

Jupiter considered the question for some time before she finally nodded.

_“I have been alive for a long time, longer than any living memories. From my inception I watched over the world that had been created by the old ones. I watched the new humans grow to love and fight and live their lives. While I was everlasting, they were fragile. I created the Elites as a superior race, beings that would be my legacy. You and your brethren were perfect in mind and body, able to accomplish anything you desired, that I desired. Emotions were alien to me thus alien to my creations. I allowed the creation of pets to be a needed distraction, a little bit of humanity that would allow my Elites to work with the outside world. Everything was as it should be, or so I thought.”_

“Iason” Raoul said and Jupiter agreed.

_“Iason. He was different. Perfect, yes, and a proper leader. He was the best of all his brothers, beautiful, smart and strong. But there was a defect that I didn’t see and when he became obsessed with the dark haired mongrel, I did not understand. That he purposely kept it from me was an insult I couldn’t overlook. But I could not punish him. He was the leader that our people needed. So I began to watch.”_

_“When Iason died along with his mongrel I was distraught. I had begun to learn more about human nature and I felt his loss deeply. Then you left and didn’t return so I tried to discover why. I found that Iason was not the only Elite who had developed feelings for a mongrel. There you were on a distant world with Iason’s former furniture and had no intention of coming back. You experienced the emotion of love just as Iason had. I watched you and your mongrel from afar and learned much from your interactions together.”_

“So it is true.” Raoul said quietly. “The dreams…they weren’t just dreams.”

_“Yes. They were memories.”_

“But…” Raoul began but Jupiter interrupted.

_“When I made the choice to resurrect Iason, I knew that he would fail without his pet and I chose to return Riki as well. Iason needed you but you had your new relationship and he felt you were distracted. In order to restore him to health as quickly as possible, we took the memories of your new life away. But now I realize how we wronged you. It was not permanent and I knew the memories would return eventually but what I did not realize was how much pain it would cause you. I have learned much, Raoul Am and of that I thank you. But as to your pain…”_

Raoul blinked. Jupiter had moved around the room again, her form in flux. She seemed to fade then solidified again. She reached forward with both hands and placed them on the sides of Raoul’s head. 

_“When you awake your memories will be restored. You are free to return to your new world and Katze. However, I would like a promise from you. You do not need to return to Amoi unless you wish but I want to continue my studies and will do so from afar. You will keep me apprised of your work on Caledonia and will always answer my call._

“Yes” Raoul said quickly. “Yes.”

Jupiter nodded and began to fade.

_“Then it is done. My best to you, my son.”_

Raoul woke slowly, his mind spinning with thoughts and memories. How could he have ever forgotten his Katze, the love of his life. He remembered his new life, his friends and his work. He smiled at the thought of the little princess who had him wrapped around her paws. 

He would make sure that everything that needed to be done here was done then he would talk to Iason. He should be angry at his friend and perhaps later he would be. Now he was full of another emotion, one that involved a certain redhead that he couldn’t wait to get back to. He hoped that Katze was still his but even if he had moved on, Raoul wasn’t going to back down. He’d do everything in his power to win him back. Nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted.

**XXX**

“You are leaving me?”

Raoul looked up from his packing. Iason was standing in the doorway, arms crossed in front of his chest. He did not look happy. Raoul didn’t care.

“Yes. You and Riki are both well and thriving. It is time for me to go home.”

“I will not apologize.” Iason said. “I did what had to be done. I do not ask you to forgive me.”

“I know.” Raoul said. He focused on his packing. Cal had offered, of course, but Raoul found the work soothing. He turned towards Iason.

“When Jupiter told me what you had done I was angry. But we have been friends since youth, Iason and I realize that what you did never was intended to harm me. You needed my complete concentration and I wasn’t giving that to you. You did what you felt needed to be done. Now you do not need me any longer and I have needs of my own. Certainly you of all people should understand that.”

Iason dropped his arms to his sides and sighed.

“Yes.”

Raoul nodded and closed his bags for Cal to pick up.

“Is there anything else you need from me before I go?”

Iason shook his head and turned to leave the room.

“No.” Then he stopped, his back to Raoul.

“Give my regards to Katze.” 

Raoul watched Iason leave. Soon he heard the office door slam and Cal came to pick up his bags. He followed the furniture to the front door, looking around the spacious penthouse. Riki was sitting on the couch playing a computer game. He looked up as Raoul passed and cocked his head in question. Raoul stopped and regarded the mongrel.

“Take care of him, Riki.” He said. “And take care of yourself. Even if he never tells you, he loves you. Keep that thought close to your heart.”

Riki’s eyes widened at Raoul’s words.

“I…I will. You’re with Katze now, right?” At Raoul’s nod he continued. “Tell him I said hi, that I remember him.”

“I will.” 

Raoul smiled as he left the penthouse. He had grown up here in the shining towers. Had spent most of his life here and would always remember it with fond memories. Now, however, he had other memories that were his again and he would make many more over the course of his long life. Where Amoi had once been home, anywhere Katze was now had that distinction. 

He settled into the aircar and looked up at the tall buildings. As the car sped away towards the space port he closed his eyes. Finally after everything he was going back to where he now belonged. He was going to Caledonia and Katze. He was going home.


	20. If Ever I Would Leave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little slices of Raoul and Katze's lives through winter, spring, summer and fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess this is a song fic. Camelot is one of my all time favorite musicals and after listening to the soundtrack again recently I realized that If Ever I Would Leave You is a perfect song for Raoul and Katze's reflections on their life together. So, from thought to fic, here you go. It's rather fluffy and romantic but I'm just that kind of girl...

_**If ever I would leave you…it wouldn’t be in summer** _

_Raoul  
_

I look at you now standing on our deck, the warm sunlight glinting off your red hair making it look like a living flame. You turn and look at me with that all knowing look. Your smile, slow and sensual does things to me that no one or nothing else could ever do. Your t-shirt, moist from your most recent run, sticks to your skin giving me a glimpse of the toned body underneath – a body that I take great delight in exploring as often as I can. Your bare legs flex as you lean over the railing to look at something in the woods beyond. You beckon me forward to see whatever it is that you are seeing. “Come on Blondie, look at this.” you say with a grin. As I approach I slip my arm around your lean waist and you head bump my shoulder just like our cat does to express her affection. I laugh and look at what you are pointing at. Two squirrels are running through the trees in a rapid chase, tails high, chirping voices scolding us for watching them. 

“It’s that mated couple I saw last year.” You say with a smile. How you can tell they’re a couple or even the same squirrels I can only guess at. Knowing your quick mind and impressive memory I really have no reason to doubt you. As we watch the squirrels escape into a hole in one of the trees you snuggle into my side and sigh. 

“What?” I ask. You turn to lean against the railing and slip your hands around my waist. 

“They’re like us, Raoul” you say. “We chased each other until we were good and caught.” I smile and kiss you lightly, trying to put all the emotion in my heart into that gentle kiss. As you draw your hands up to tangle them in my hair you whisper “I love you, you Blondie squirrel.” I pull you closer whispering my own words of love, marveling how each time I do so it doesn’t seem enough to let you know how I feel. But I know you know and later on when we’re entwined in the privacy of our bedroom or the bath or anywhere else in the house really, I’ll tell you again with words and actions in as many ways as I can. 

**XXXXX**

_Katze  
_

I know you think I’m silly as we watch the squirrels together and wonder how I can tell they’re the same pair I saw last year. I know they are because of their markings and as far as being a mated pair I just guessed. I’m so in love with you that I think I want everyone, human and animal alike, to feel the way we do. I love the way you just accept my explanation – no questions asked. It’s so different from what you once were. 

As you put your arm around me I bump my head against your shoulder in a move I learned from Sabrina. I am rewarded with your laughter which makes me laugh in turn. I love the feel of your arm around me. It makes me feel secure, cherished and loved. As I answer your question, I wind my fingers through your long hair (and yes, I love your hair) and tug lightly as I tell you how I feel. It may seem strange to compare us to squirrels but they are so free and so are we. It still amazes me that we can share these little moments with no censure or fear. It is so far away from our origins that it will never stop amazing me. Later, as we continue to whisper soft words of love, I know we were meant to be. I look forward to spending every summer with you.

__  
**But if I’d ever leave you…it wouldn’t be in autumn**  


_Raoul  
_

Through the earpiece of my helmet I can hear you singing while we roar down the road on our motorcycles. I don’t know the tune well but I hum along with you and you grin at me through your visor. When I first saw that big black thing you called a motorcycle I really had no interest in it – it looked dangerous and was way too noisy. But seeing you in your riding leathers astride that metal beast I decided that perhaps it wasn’t such a bad thing after all. I have to admit that I surprised myself when you offered to teach me to ride and I agreed but I enjoyed it so much that after a while I bought my own bike so we could ride together. I laugh to myself every time you give me ‘that look’ when I’m dressed for riding. I remember when you told me that the thought of me dressed all in black leather astride the powerful machine was the catalyst for your original purchase. At one point, a long time ago, I probably wouldn’t have believed you. Now, however, as I look at you in your own black leather, I know the truth. But… as much as I love you dressed this way, I find myself waiting impatiently to peel your own leathers from your body revealing the outfit (or lack of) that I love the most. 

We follow the slightly curving road past waving fields of late summer wildflowers and bountiful gardens where farmers are collecting their harvest. Low hills are in the near distance and not too far beyond that we’ll stop at our favorite resort where we will indulge in great food and excellent wine followed by a soak in the relaxing hot springs. This trip is not one we are able to do often but it has already become a habit that neither one of us wants to break. 

We pass the fields and our road winds through a lightly wooded area. The leaves on the trees are changing rapidly as winter will be approaching soon. 

“The gold leaves remind me of your hair” you remark and I respond that the red ones remind me of you. “Of course they do.” You reply with a cheeky grin. I snort and focus back on the road. The resort isn’t far now and I can’t wait. You must have the same thought because you suddenly speed up saying “come on Blondie, forget how to ride that thing?” I match your speed so that we are riding side by side and find myself grinning as I think of something else I’m looking forward to riding soon. As the towers of the resort appear in the near distance, you start singing again and this time I join in. 

**XXX**

_Katze  
_

I can’t help but keep sneaking glances at you in your riding gear. I knew the look would become you and I can’t decide if I would rather stare at you wearing all that black leather, or watch as you slowly peel it off. At first when you turned your nose up at my bike I was annoyed but later when you agreed to learn to ride I felt I had won a small victory. Now as we speed down the road towards our much awaited vacation destination, I can’t help but return your grin as you hum along with the song I am singing. I don’t know if you know this (but you probably do) but you have a very nice singing voice and I love to hear you sing. I shall have to choose a song you know too so you will sing along. 

As we pass the rows of trees with their rapidly changing leaves, I just have to tell you how much the gold ones remind me of your hair and of course you reply that the red ones remind you of mine. ‘No originality there’ I think and it makes me laugh. As the resort looms in the distance I speed up and issue a challenge which you readily take me up on. Your knowing grin, visible through your visor, lets me know what you’re thinking and I feel myself getting hard (and I can almost guarantee that you are too). I start to sing again to distract myself and this time you join in. I know we’ll be singing later too but a totally different type of song and I look forward to it.

 

_**And could I leave you running merrily through the snow** _

_Katze  
_

I look at you standing in the front yard, your booted feet braced apart in an aggressive stance, coat billowing from the breeze and your glorious golden hair slightly wet and sparkling in the winter sun. The way you look right now reminds me of an ancient warrior, so beautiful yet so dangerous. You’re laughing as you throw another snowball, just managing to catch my shoulder as I run from you. It always amazes me, these moments when you are completely at ease, happy and lighthearted sharing time with me. The longer we are together, the quicker the past fades away. Sometimes it is hard to remember that you are, or rather were, a Blondie, one of Jupiter’s favored children. To me you are nothing more or less than my love, my mate and I will always marvel that such a thing can be. 

I launch a snowball and miss as you leap aside and rush me. I try to run but you catch me and we fall to the ground together, landing in the soft snow. As I catch my breath you lean down to kiss me breathless, pressing me into the snow. I feel the wetness of the ground through my coat but I’m not cold. You are warm enough for both of us. As we break from our kiss you suggest we move inside so we do not develop frost bite. I know it would have to be much colder than it is for that to happen but I agree quickly and we leave our battlefield to settle in front of the fireplace where we strip off our outer clothes and you start a warming fire. I suggest hot cocoa and you and your sweet tooth readily agree.

Later, as the fire roars merrily and we finish our cocoa, you lie down in front of the fireplace and invite me to join you. Soon we have discarded the rest of our clothes and are making a fire of our own. You are generous and giving in love and there is no other place I would rather be.

**XXX**

_Raoul  
_

I never thought much about the changing seasons on Amoi. We were always cloistered in our offices or board rooms or, in my case, my lab. We didn’t spend much time experiencing things outside our realms of study. It was not an Elite thing to do, it wasn’t productive to business therefore it wasn’t necessary to our lives. It just…wasn’t done. 

Now, as I launch another snowball at you, I feel joyous and alive. You run from me but you know I will always catch you. You are mine and you always will be. I dodge easily as your ammunition misses me and I tackle you to the ground, the soft snow cushioning your fall. You look up at me with a cheeky grin and I kiss you until you are out of breath and I am the one breathing for you. I suggest we move inside and you accept my reasoning without question. I have plans for you my redheaded mongrel, and a soft blanket and softly roaring fire will suit us better than this fluffy snow.

I never knew how much I adored sweets until I moved to this world and the taste of the warm chocolate is blissful. But, after sipping our cocoa, I keep the cup close as the chocolate cools. It will taste just as good painted across your pale skin as it does in the cup. Later as the fire continues to dance merrily and you snore softly in my embrace I find myself falling into an easy and peaceful sleep. The fire will keep us warm until morning and I discard the thought of moving to our bed. I am happy and comfortable with you in my arms. There is no other place I would rather be.

 

_**If ever I would leave you…how could it be in springtime** _

_Katze  
_

Spring will always be special as it was the time of year when you returned to me. I will never forget the day that I opened the door to see you standing there. They say there is a thin line between pain and pleasure, happiness and despair. I know that is true and will never forget it. 

As the soft afternoon breeze ruffles the branches of the cherry tree, pink and white petals float to the ground like springtime snow. They land in your long hair, giving you an ethereal look. Once I thought you looked like an ancient warrior. Now I think you look like a fey creature from a children’s book. You turn to look at me and hold out your hand, beckoning me to join you under the tree. When I do you point to several branches that are maturing quickly. We have both discovered that we love cherries and at this time of year we are beginning to anxiously await their arrival.

Soon the sound of an approaching vehicle catches our attention. It is our friends and their new family addition. The little blonde headed toddler has taken a great liking to you and it has been most amusing watching your interactions. You were uncertain and probably a bit annoyed at first with the attentions of your new fan but now as Alexander junior speeds across the lawn on his little legs, you step forward to pick him up and spin him around in an all too familiar greeting. I join Amie and Alexander at their ground car, helping to bring in the rest of the groceries for our barbeque. You follow behind carrying your precious cargo. I have to laugh to myself at the thought of what your fellow Blondies would say if they could see you now.

Later as little Alex naps on our large bed with Sabrina wrapped firmly around him, we four relax on the deck, the remnants of a wonderful dinner scattered around the table. We chat about nothing in particular and as Amie snuggles on Alexander’s lap, you look meaningfully at me. I take the hint and settle on your lap, winding my hand through your hair. Despite your best efforts, a few cherry blossoms still reside in the golden strands and I resist the urge to remove them. They will be my secret for now.

Later, as we lie in bed you tell me how much I mean to you, how much you love me and that you will never leave me. I quickly repeat the sentiment and as I fall asleep one thought comes to mind. 

Oh no, not in springtime, summer, winter or fall. Never could I leave you.

At all.

**XXX**

_Raoul  
_

Springtime is always a bittersweet time for me. It was spring when I returned to you apprehensive and a little afraid. As I stood at your door preparing to knock I didn’t know if you would receive me with joy or dismiss me because you had moved on. But, it was that spring day that was the turning point for our happily ever after. Our love was as strong as ever and would, no, will continue to be.

I have tasted many delicacies over the years but picking and eating the cherries from our very own tree is so much more special that any expensive tidbit I could ever buy. I stand under the tree, the delicate blossoms blowing around me like snow and, I’m sure, settling in my hair. Once it would have annoyed me. Now, as I beckon you forward and you smile, glancing briefly at my hair, it makes me feel warm inside. 

We look at the maturing branches and discuss when we will have fruit. I know neither one of us can wait. Our friends arrive and as I pick up the little bundle of energy who always seeks me out, you look on in approval. It amazes me that little things like these bring us ever closer.

Dinner is, as always, a pleasant experience and as we relax afterwards I am very pleased when you take my hint and sit on my lap and cuddle against me. You seem to be fascinated with my hair and I have no doubt that as we prepare for bed I will find a few stray cherry blossoms still clinging to me.

Later, as we lie in bed I tell you how much you mean to me, how much I love you and that I will never, ever leave you. You reply in kind and as we fall asleep a stray thought winds itself in my mind.

Oh no, not in springtime, summer, winter or fall. Never could I leave you.

At all.


End file.
